Insaisissable
by Linaelly
Summary: James et Lily, Lily et James, leurs noms font résonner une évidence, ils étaient faits pour être ensemble, non ? Peut-être que malgré ces nombreuses années de mépris peu cordial, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre façon que tout ceci se termine. Dis moi, Marlene, pourquoi aimons-nous ce que nous ne pouvons pas atteindre ?
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Lily était allongée à côté de moi, ses longs cheveux roux étaient dispersés autour de sa tête et tombaient sur mes genoux. Je résistais à l'envie de plonger ma main dedans et préférai continuer de bouquiner, nous avions un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie le lendemain matin, ça méritait bien quelques révisions de dernière minute. Contrairement à nos comparses de maison, elle et moi aimions plutôt cette matière, même si je devais bien avouer que je m'étais endormie au moins trois ou quatre fois au court de l'année j'aimais tout de même beaucoup cette matière.

Elle se retourna vers moi avec un soupir désespéré, en me prenant mon livre des mains, elle semblait en manque d'attention et assez ennuyée par ce qu'elle lisait de son côté. Elle me fit un sourire doux alors que je portais mon regard sur elle, son petit nez retroussé était rougit par le froid de l'hiver, malgré le feu rougeoyant dans l'antre de la cheminée près de nous. Elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle et se vit obligée de se redresser, lorsqu'arrivèrent quelques autres personnes dans la salle commune.

Mary McDonald s'imposa entre nous deux, serrant Lily dans ses bras pour tenter de la réchauffer. Je haussais un sourcil, de la jalousie ? Non, personne ne pouvait être jaloux de cette pimbêche de McDonald.

Bon, peut-être que la jalousie parlait un peu à ma place à cet instant.

Je me levais et allais ranger mon livre ainsi que les affaires que j'avais éparpillé un peu partout dans la pièce, je ne pouvais tout de même pas risquer de perdre des choses aussi importantes que des morceaux de parchemins griffonnés de notes ou un livre sur l'Histoire sorcière du XIVème au XVème siècle.

Lily me jeta un regard soucieux, je la rassurai d'un sourire et me dirigeai vers le dortoir, me heurtant à une surface forte et chaleureuse, je comprenais qu'être un peu tête en l'air puisse me mener à ce genre de situations, mais étant donné la collision ayant eut lieu, l'étourdi d'en face devait sûrement être en train de courir. Tout le monde sait pourtant qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les escaliers.

Je me frottais le nez et fusillais du regard mon agresseur.

"Black," Je grognais en guise de salutation.

"McKinnon," Me répondit-il, puis continua son chemin.

Depuis que je traînais avec Lily, j'avais appris à doucement détester la bande de Potter. Tout ce que je savais sur eux, c'est qu'ils pouvaient se montrer excessivement exécrables quand ils le voulaient, et ça me suffisait bien pour juger d'un œil méprisant leurs agissements idiots, mais en réalité leurs petites blagues ne me dérangeaient pas vraiment, je les trouvais même drôles parfois, mais ils dérangeaient la rouquine, alors c'était un peu comme si cela m'incommodait moi.

Pourtant, alors que je commençais à monter les marches menant aux dortoirs des filles, je vis Potter s'approcher du canapé où je me trouvais et commencer à plaisanter avec Lily. Je fronçai les sourcils, mais passai outre l'image étrange qui cela formait dans mon esprit.

Ma chambre était assez mal rangée, me rappelant celle qui m'attendait chez moi, bien que Poudlard soit un peu chez moi aussi. Le côté de Lily et de Louise Fedge était à l'opposé du miens, que je partageais avec Malia Stoy-Rivers, mais il ne fallait pas trop espérer de ces ceux-là, ce n'était que le début de l'année, elles sauraient très vite mettre le boxon dans la chambre, je pouvais compter sur elles.

"Encore en train de réviser ?" Me lança Malia, étendue sur son lit, ayant pris comme hobby de la journée de regarder son plafond.

"Dans les rêves les plus fous de Binns," Je répondis avec un rire fatiguée.

"Si tant est qu'il rêve encore," Elle releva en pointant un doigt devant son visage.

J'acquiesçais à sa remarque comme si elle venait d'énoncer une réalité fondamentale, j'aimais beaucoup parler avec Malia, j'avais l'impression qu'elle comprenait chaque mots, chaque situation, elle était intelligente, c'était sûre, une vraie petite Serdaigle.

Je reposais mon livre sur ma table de chevet et tentais de rassembler les quelques chemises qui traînaient par terre, si je continuais ainsi, je n'aurais plus rien à me mettre de propre au bout d'une semaine. Je pris un tapis poussiéreux à côté du lit de Malia, que je reconnus comme étant une vieille jupe.

« Nan mais t'as pas honte ? » Je lui envoyai son tapis à la figure ce qui la fit sursauter et agiter les bras dans tous les sens.

« Depuis quand tu ranges, toi ? » Grimaça-t-elle, tenant la jupe du bout des doigts pour la remettre par terre. « Je croyais que « je ne suis pas ton stupide elfe de maison Malia ». »

Je secouais la tête et continuais mon inspection des lieux d'un œil aiguisé, je n'aurais définitivement pas dû laisser cette petite peste de 11 ans s'étaler sur mon territoire, elle avait fini par me voler mes affaires. Ne jamais faire confiance à une Gryffondor.

La brunette se leva et se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches et une moue aux lèvres. Elle m'avisa quelques secondes et choisit de retourner sur son lit sans un mot de plus. Je devais avouer ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui passait par la tête quelques fois, c'était comme si un génie du mal totalement désorganisé lui soufflait des actions aléatoires à réaliser de temps en temps.

Je finis de rangeais les manuels traînant sur mon lit, décidée à ne pas redescendre à la salle commune avant d'y être contrainte de force, par exemple par une petite rouquine pressée d'aller faire un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie. Mon dortoir avait ce quelque chose d'apaisant, évidemment il avait été arrangé de manière à ce qu'on s'y sente bien, qu'on puisse s'y reposer, comme dans une chambre en somme... Quelle fantastique déduction, Marlene.

Louise arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ses cheveux courts étaient en bataille et elle semblait essoufflée, elle arborait un regard fou assorti à son sourire.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu ! »

« Lily Evans et James Potter s'entendre comme larron en foire, » Devina Malia, agitant nonchalamment la main. Je l'entendais presque sourire de son effet, toujours allongée sur son lit.

« Comment tu sais ça, toi ? Tu n'es pas sortie du dortoir depuis la fin des cours, » S'insurgea Louise et j'appuyai sa remarque d'un hochement de tête.

Notre compagne de dortoir sourit et fit mine de hausser les épaules.

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

Je lui jetais un regard suspicieux, mais passais outre pour le moment. Mon attention revint à Louise, qui avait fait une entrée pour le moins impromptue.

« Et donc, pourquoi nous dis-tu ça ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma au bout de quelques minutes. Apparemment, elle ne le savait pas.

« Je… Je ne sais pas, » Répondit-elle, confirmant mes dires. « C'est étrange, non ? Ca a quelque chose de magique. »

« De magique… » Je relevais avec un sourire moqueur. « Mais voyons, Lou, la magie ça n'existe pas. »

Je m'affalais à mon tour sur mon lit, jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au reste de la pièce. Je ne comprenais pas comment James Potter avait pu ne serait-ce qu'un instant approcher Lily, ni même pourquoi Amy McDonald ne l'avait pas mordu lorsqu'il s'était rapproché. A moins qu'elle aussi ne se pâmait devant le beau binoclard.

Je soupirais silencieusement en commençant à jouer avec une plume qu'il me semblait pourtant avoir rangé un peu plus tôt, cette année s'annonçait bien plus épuisante que ce que j'avais pu imaginer.

Je regardais pensivement Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow fabriquer des avions en papier pour les envoyer sur les Serpentards non loin d'eux. Ce devoir était excessivement ennuyant, que ce soit en le faisant ou une fois fini.

C'était principalement pour ça que je regardais Black et Pettigrow faire des avions en papier, les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce étant hautement ennuyeuses car hautement occupées à répondre aux questions ou dormir, certainement pas en train de manquer de se faire virer du cours parce qu'ils le perturbent en tout cas.

Je commençais à plier un morceau de parchemin, en essayant de comprendre le sort qu'ils murmuraient pour les faire décoller, mais m'arrêtais rapidement en recevant un regard sombre de McGonagall, qui par la même occasion privait les deux Gryffondors de leurs œuvres d'art. J'aurais crié au favoritisme si elle ne l'avait pas fait, même si cette scène était d'une émouvante tristesse, j'offris d'ailleurs un sourire compatissant aux deux hurluberlus qui se ratatinaient sur leurs chaises.

Mon regard dériva vers le reste de la salle, Mr Binns et Mrs McGonagall se tenaient au fond, sans un bruit, comme des geôliers, ils nous surveillent et nous empêchent de bouger, quelle honte. Malia, assise à quelques mètres, me faisait des signes, elle essayait sûrement de communiquer avec moi d'une quelconque façon, en évitant de se faire griller par nos chers professeurs. Elle agita les bras et me désigna William Wilkes qui se balançait sur sa chaise, à deux rangées de moi, puis, voyant que j'avais suivi son regard, me fit un sourire sournois et dégaina sa baguette. Je lui lançai un regard sévère, comprenant ses intentions et puisqu'elle ne m'écouterait certainement pas, je préférais lui balancer mon sac à la figure. Cette technique marchait toujours. Le fracas déclenché attira l'attention d'une bonne partie de la pièce, dont celle de Wilkes, qui tomba de sa chaise, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Malia qui dut être évacuée de la salle, la dernière image que j'eue d'elle était une adolescente qui en larmes qui riait silencieusement, son regard faisant des allers-retours entre moi et l'autre énergumène.

Lily, qui s'était levée pour la faire sortir, en profita pour me rendre mon sac, me fusillant du regard par la même occasion. Alors qu'en réalité, elle aussi était ravie qu'il y ait un peu d'animation, il nous restait une heure à patienter dans cette ambiance démoralisante.

James, qui lui aussi s'était levé, sorti à son tour, en tentant de retenir Malia pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule sur le sol, stupide Potter, depuis quand pouvait-on devenir Préfet-en-Chef en étant le plus idiot des idiots de cette école ?

Je grimaçais et me tassais sur ma chaise, avec ma plus belle mine renfrognée, ce qui faisait doucement rire mes voisins. J'espérais qu'il ne faille pas les faire sortir eux aussi. L'heure passa lentement, alors que je relisais mes réponses et tapotais ma plume sur le coin de mon bureau, espérant ne pas agacer McGonagall par ces cliquetis incessants mais nécessaires à ce que je ne m'endorme pas.

En sortant, je me fis bousculer par une foule d'élèves pressés de profiter de notre heure de liberté à la Grande Salle. Je finis par me rasseoir en attendant que la cohue ne se disperse, continuant de tapoter ma plume sur mon bureau, avant de moi aussi me ruer vers la salvation et la tarte aux fruits du mardi midi.

Dans la Grande Salle régnait une ambiance chaleureuse, les Septième Année exposaient leur joie, ainsi que les Première Année, pour une raison qui m'échappait, ces enfants étaient toujours contents, pour une raison qui m'échappait encore. Les petits Gryffondors, d'ailleurs, adoraient montrer à quel point ils étaient heureux en faisant toutes sortes de stupidités, surtout lors des dîners. Je me rappelais d'une fois où cela avait dégénéré en bataille de nourriture générale. En réalité, je ne voulais pas vraiment m'en souvenir.

Autour de moi, des bribes de conversations sur les bonnes réponses qu'il aurait fallu noter sur notre devoir, mais je préférais me concentrer sur celle que je tenais avec Lily, sur le plafond magique plus ensoleillé qu'à l'accoutumée et les bonbons que nous avions trouvé dans nos assiettes en entrant. Lily adorait les bonbons, malgré tous les reproches qu'elle pouvait faire à HoneyDukes.

Je sentis un regard vrillé sur moi, me brûlant la nuque, je jetais quelques œillades autour de moi, en espérer trouver la personne m'espionnant, pour finalement tomber sur Black, qui soutint mon regard arrogamment, alors que je détournais le miens, lasse.

« Alors, qu'en est-il de Mr Potter ? » Demanda Louise, qui était subitement apparue à côté de moi.

Lily commença à rougir et moi à soupirer, il n'y avait pas que Black qui me fatiguait aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui ou n'importe quand, d'ailleurs.

« Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir, Louise, » Répondit-elle calmement en plantant un petit pois sur sa fourchette et l'agitant devant le nez de la petite blonde.

Celle-ci sourit et secoua la tête d'un air faussement compatissant, comme si elle lisait en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Il était vrai qu'après plus de six ans à se côtoyer, nous avions appris à nous connaître, cependant, ce n'était pas une raison pour harceler ma préfète tout cela parce qu'elle se rapprochait de Potter.

« Oui, oui, tu me raconteras tout cela tôt ou tard… »

Lily lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit doucement, et ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris qu'il y avait effectivement plus que ce que l'on pouvait penser de prime abord et que Louise avait effectivement lu en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Je fronçais les sourcils et jetais un coup d'œil vers Potter et sa bande. A mon plus grand bonheur, Black avait cessé de fixer et discuter maintenant avec animation avec ses amis. Potter, lui, était égal à lui-même, quoi que cela puisse réellement signifier dans ce contexte-ci.

« Qui veut de la tarte ? » Intervint Malia, essayant d'effacer l'air soucieux qui s'était installé dans son regard, et cela suffit à nous remettre du baume au cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Mrs McGonagall est une femme exemplaire, qui sert exceptionnellement cette école par sa bienveillance, son niveau de Métamorphose et son professionnalisme, cependant, McGonagall n'est pas très drôle. Je l'ai bien souvent remarqué, mais lorsque des feux d'artifice ont explosé pour sonner la fin de l'heure de cours et qu'elle a puni toute la classe parce que le coupable de tout ceci ne se dénonçait pas, j'ai trouvé qu'elle n'était vraiment, vraiment pas drôle.

Alors que nous passions le pas de notre salle commune, nous nous tournions vers ceux qui se faisaient appeler les « Maraudeurs » et qui, pour une fois, ne faisaient pas les fiers. Il faut dire que faire profiter de toute la classe de trois mois de colle, ce n'était pas leur plus grand coup.

« Ce n'était pas nous, » Commença Lupin pour se défendre.

Je haussais des sourcils circonspects et lui les épaules, accrochant mon regard.

Je vis plusieurs personnes rageuses ouvrir la bouche, mais être aussitôt interrompues par un sifflet. La Préfète-En-Chef. En une minute montre en main, bien que nous n'ayons pas de montres, elle fit partir toute la petite foule en colère qui était prête à se munir de fourches pour aller brûler de la sorcière. Elle mit les mains sur ses hanches et toisa les quatre garçons d'un œil féroce.

« Alors comme ça, ce n'était pas vous ? » Elle fit, sarcastique.

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu nous connais, Lily, on ne voudrait pas manquer de respect au professeur McGonagall ! » Avança Potter, comme si cela était l'évidence même.

Je ne pus retenir un rire jaune et me raclai la gorge lorsque les regards se tournèrent vers moi. J'eus le soutien indéfectible de Lily qui arborait un léger sourire, amusée par ma réaction, elle tenta de le refreiner en se retournant vers les fauteurs de trouble. Eux aussi étaient sûrement d'humour à la rigolade mais tentaient de faire bonne figure face à leur camarade. Lily avait peut-être l'air chétive, mais elle était loin de l'être, elle pouvait en faire baver à n'importe lequel de ses adversaires.

« Allez, Evans, tu n'as aucune preuve que c'était nous… Il y a pleins d'autres élèves qui peuvent se procurer des feux d'artifices. »

« Et puis ce n'est pas dans notre intérêt de faire ça, » Ajouta Black, qui s'était déridé. « Avec James, on a déjà la moitié de l'année de prise par nos multiples punitions qui datent des années passées. Au risque de te choquer, je tiens à conserver un semblant de liberté quelques mercredis avant la fin de ma scolarité. »

Lily leva les yeux au ciel face à sa déclaration et tourna les talons, je la dévisageais, me demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard et me tira par le bras, remarquant que je ne la suivais pas, puis repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, plantant les quatre idiots là.

« Eh bien, c'était un entretien intéressant, » Fit Lily en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, m'entraînant dans sa chute puisqu'elle ne m'avait pas lâché depuis que nous avions quitté nos chers camarades.

« C'est l'Histoire de la Magie qui détraque tes notions de choses qui sont intéressantes ou non ? »

« Mes notions ne sont pas détraquées, c'est toi qui es détraquée, » Elle se renfrogna et balança ses jambes par-dessus moi, s'étendant sur le canapé alors que je me contentais des quelques centimètres qu'elle me laissait, enfin, si me ceinturait avec ses jambes signifiait me laisser de la place.

Je soupirais et commençais m'installer plus confortablement sur le sofa, j'étais fatiguée, j'aurais aimé dormir, mais le bruit que faisait le reste de la salle commune m'en empêchait, ce qui n'étais pas forcément une mauvaise chose, puisque s'endormir au milieu d'une armée de Gryffondors était une très mauvaise idée, je parle par expérience personnelle.

« Tu te rends compte que c'est notre dernière année ici ? »

Je tournais mon regard vers Lily qui faisait des petites tresses dans ses cheveux, dans la concentration, ses yeux verts brillaient deux fois plus qu'à l'habitude, elle louchait un peu et focalisa son attention sur moi après avoir parlé.

« Il va falloir s'attendre à beaucoup de feux d'artifices dans ce cas. »

Elle sourit et recommença ses tresses, me jetant un coup d'œil de temps à autre, peut-être voulait-elle voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller, puisque quelques minutes plus tard, elle se mit à se servir de mon épaule comme d'un repose pieds.

« Euh, Lily, je pense que tu as oublié tes bonnes manières. »

Je dégageais sa jambe et commençais à lui envoyer des bouts de coutures qui se détachaient du canapé.

« Arrête Marlene, tu me déconcentres ! » Elle me fusilla du regard et finit sa tresse.

« Tu te fais belle pour le Club de Slug ? »

Elle soupira et se redressa, six petites tresses parsemaient sa chevelure de feu, elle s'approcha de moi, et commença à me parler sur le ton de la confidence.

« Tu as raison, Marlene, je me fais belle pour la réunion qui aurai lieu dans un mois pour séduire Slughorn et des O à tous mes futurs devoirs. »

Je me rapprochais un peu plus et plissais les yeux.

« J'avais donc vu clair dans ton jeu. »

Elle me donna un coup de nez et se rallongea, recommençant ses tresses, cette fille était un numéro à elle toute seule. J'avais de la chance de l'avoir rencontré.

« Lily, tu te vois où dans un an ? »

Elle stoppa son mouvement et me lança un regard perplexe, elle ne s'attendait pas à ma question et semblait lutter avec elle-même pour trouver la réponse adéquate. Lily Evans ne sachant pas répondre à une question, une première.

« Je ne sais pas, » Admit-elle finalement. « Je ne sais même pas où je me vois dans une semaine. Et toi ? »

Je fronçais les sourcils et commençais également à jouer dans mes cheveux bouclés. Si même elle ne savait pas, alors comment pourrais-je savoir ?

« Je pourrais peut-être continuer mes études pour être Auror, ou travailler au Ministère… McGonagall dit que je suis spécialement talentueuse pour une sorcière de mon âge. »

« Ca va les chevilles ? »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas moi qui le dis ! Plains-toi à ta directrice de maison si tu n'es pas contente. »

Lily roula des yeux et agita un doigt sévère vers moi.

« Si tu te reposes sur tes lauriers, tu n'auras jamais un Optimal en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour tes ASPICs. »

Je ris, incrédule, je ne me reposais pas sur mes lauriers, je me faisais mousser auprès d'une des meilleures élèves de ma promotion, parce que j'étais l'une des chouchoutes de McGonagall.

Elle me disait que j'avais beaucoup de potentiel pour devenir Auror, mais que c'était une profession de plus en plus risquée par les temps qui couraient. Il valait mieux que je me trouve un petit bureau tranquille. Mais elle disait aussi qu'il nous fallait des personnes courageuses pour protéger les populations sorcières et moldues, à cause des temps qui couraient.

Je me retins de dire à Lily qu'elle disait aussi que j'étais courageuse, j'étais assez fière de moi, McGonagall n'avait pas le compliment facile, mais elle savait quoi dire et quand le dire. Elle avait un petit faible pour la rigueur et la témérité et voyait un potentiel dans chacun de ses élèves. Bien qu'elle ne voyait un peu plus dans ses préférés.

« Oh, Marlene, l'avenir est tellement compliqué. »

J'acquiesçais avec une moue inquiète, portant machinalement mes mains à mes cheveux pour y former une tresse, ce qui fit légèrement rire la rousse à côté de moi, elle se redressa une nouvelle fois et balança ses jambes en dehors du canapé, s'installant de par ce fait à côté de moi.

« C'est notre dernière année, » Répéta-t-elle. « Il faut faire quelque chose de fou pour fêter ça. »

« Feux d'artifices. »

« Plus fou que ça ! » Elle se tourna vers moi. « Je ne sais pas, tomber amoureuse ? »

Venait-elle vraiment de dire que tomber amoureuse était plus fou que balancer des pétards dans Poudlard ? Parce que nous n'avions pas vraiment le même sens des priorités.

« Tu es train de me dire que tu n'es jamais tombée amoureuse ? » Je remarquai, presque amusée par la situation.

« Parce que c'est ton cas, peut-être ? »

« Touché. »

« J'ai envie de plaire et de danser sous le ciel étoilé, » Elle fit, rêveuse.

« Nettement moins intéressant que des feux d'artifice… »

Elle me frappa l'épaule avec une mine renfrognée.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre ça au sérieux, » Elle grommela, et je me surpris à me demander quand elle allait partir bouder dans son coin. « L'amour c'est quelque chose de fou, j'ai envie d'en profiter avant que… » Elle déglutit et prit une pause pour réfléchir aux mots qu'elle allait employer. « Avant qu'on ne soit relâchés dans la nature. La nature est dangereuse, Marlene. »

« D'accord, tombe amoureuse si tu veux, mais ne me fais pas croire que tu ne peux pas aller danser sous les étoiles sans ça. »

Elle me frappa l'épaule à nouveau et je poussais un cri indigné, alarmant les trois personnes dispersées autour de nous. Je crus que Lily allait lever les mains en l'air et les rassurer en disant que tout allait bien et que j'étais seulement douillette, mais elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de continuer à me fixer.

« Je ne vais pas aller danser toute seule, ce serait ridicule. »

« Je peux venir danser avec toi si tu veux. »

Je lus dans ses yeux que ma proposition était aussi ridicule que celle d'aller toute seule et sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, cette idée me fit un pincement au cœur.

« Fais des choses folles pour fêter ta dernière année, Lily Evans, » Je me contentai de dire, finalement et elle sourit.

Elle recommença à se faire des tresses alors que je trouvais dans le feu qui brûlait en face de nous quelque chose de toute à fait fascinant à regarder, ainsi qu'une activité assez distrayante pour être considérée.

Je me baladais dans les couloirs, en quête d'un quelconque divertissement en ce dimanche après-midi. Les élèves avaient choisi le peu de chaleur que nous pouvions encore trouver dehors. Je m'arrêtais à une fenêtre pour regarder mes adorables comparses badiner dans les Jardins de Poudlard.

En bas j'apercevais quelques Serpentards, Rosier et sa nouvelle copine, la blondinette, discutaient avec animation à Avery et un Serdaigle que je ne reconnaissais pas, plus loin des Troisième Année fêtaient la sortie prochaine à Pré-Au-Lard, il faut dire que la première sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pouvait être assez amusante.

Les rayons du soleil m'atteignaient et réchauffaient mon petit cœur de glace, je cherchais dans mon sac ma pince pour accrocher mes cheveux et me heurtai au vide intersidéral d'un sac rempli de livres et de crayons, mais d'aucune pince à cheveux. Avec une moue je me questionnais sur où diable j'avais bien pu le perdre.

Je soupirais, il fallait que je perde l'habitude de paumer mes pinces à cheveux, c'était la troisième cette année. C'était peut-être Malia qui me l'avait volé parce qu'elle les trouvait incroyablement jolies, ou parce qu'elle aimait simplement mes affaires, comme ma jupe. Il n'empêche que cela me dérangeait, puisque celle-ci appartenait à ma mère et qu'elle me l'a donné lorsque je suis entrée à Poudlard.

Je continuais alors mon chemin et descendais aux Jardins, l'envie subite de redécouvrir l'herbe, la serre de Chourave et les enfants qui courent. Même si les enfants qui couraient existaient aussi à l'intérieur. Surtout à l'intérieur, n'en déplaisent aux Préfets. Eux aussi avaient été jeunes un jour, alors ils devaient bien comprendre pourquoi un pot de fleurs était tombé à tour, ou cette armure, ou pourquoi on avait dessiné sur la Grosse Dame, ce qui a conduit à ce qu'on ait à dormir dehors pendant toute une nuit. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je descendais vers là où le soleil reflète le Lac Noir et la rosée du matin, en quête d'un peu d'amusement, car clairement, rester seule toute la journée allait s'avérer déplaisant, et je n'étais pas d'humeur à aller travailler ou explorer une énième fois la salle sur demande. Mon chemin fut semé d'embuches, en particulier à cause de ces stupides escaliers qui n'en font qu'à leur tête. Merci à Rowena Serdaigle qui a fait perdurer sa mémoire dans ces choses qui nous font arriver en retard en cours chaque matin et aussi pour nous permettre d'utiliser cette excuse quand nous arrivons en retard en cours.

Ma vision d'ensemble en bas était nettement moins bonne, mais je devais avouer que l'ambiance qui régnait était plus agréable et les visages plus accueillants que les petites taches de couleurs que je voyais plus tôt.

Dans un élan de je ne sais quoi, je m'assis près du Lac, persuadée que si Malia me voyait là, elle se moquerait certainement de moi, mais irait également cherchait une serviette, une pince pour les cheveux et finirait par s'asseoir à mes côtes.

Ma relation à Malia était assez unique, nous nous adorions, cela n'avait aucun doute, mais j'avais l'impression que nous nous comprenions sans avoir à prononcer de mots et que, sans vraiment nous être concertées plus tôt, nous nous considérions comme des sœurs. Être fille unique pesait parfois, et la petite tête blonde que j'étais avec sûrement vu autre chose qu'une voleuse d'affaires qui sait tout sur tout, qui se moque allégrement du monde et reste toute la journée dans sa chambre. Oui, j'avais sûrement vu plus que ça, même si c'était ce qu'on remarquait le plus chez elle, elle était de très agréable compagnie, peut-être même autant que Lily, mais notre amitié était différente, Malia était ma sœur et Lily… c'était Lily.

Ah, Lily Evans, la fille qui n'aimait pas les feux d'artifice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

J'aimais beaucoup le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, malgré le changement de professeur annuel qui avait tendance à perturber le début de l'année. Il paraissait que le poste avait été maudit et je devais avouer qu'au bout de sept ans, je commençais à me demander si tout ceci n'avait pas plus de sens s'il y avait une malédiction plutôt qu'une coïncidence, comme le prétendaient les professeurs. Toujours est-il que j'aimais beaucoup ce cours, que ce soit pendant les exercices théoriques ou pratiques, savoir se battre pouvait toujours servir et c'était un bon moyen de se défouler quand Sturgis Podmore venait de repeindre la salle commune en rose, par exemple. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce garçon en faisait autant baver aux professeurs que les quatre Maraudeurs réunis, j'aurais aimé dire que je plaignais les autres Sixième Année, mais en réalité, ils s'en sortaient aussi bien que moi.

Les couloirs étaient bondés, alors que nous attendions tous devant la Grande Salle, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, mais en dehors, il y avait quelques petites centaines d'élèves qui attendaient et ces élèves avaient faim, très faim. Louise, qui se tenait à côté de moi, tentait d'éviter de se faire piétiner par des élèves de Serdaigle qui avaient commencé à se lancer des objets et jouer à chat. Elle me lança un regard implorant, pensant sûrement que je pouvais la protéger, alors que clairement, j'étais d'une inutilité totale en plus de n'avoir pas vraiment envie d'échanger ma place avec elle.

Alors que de la place se libérait devant moi, les élèves abandonnant leur poste, peu téméraires qu'ils étaient, je me faufilais jusqu'au-devant de la porte et coller mon oreille sur le vieux bois, espérant naïvement qu'il ne serait pas assez épais pour m'empêcher d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Etonnamment et malgré le bruit ambient et l'épaisseur des Grandes Portes, je réussis à distinguer des éclats de voix qui donnaient l'impression qu'une querelle avait éclaté à l'intérieur. Les personnes qui s'y trouvaient étaient aussi calmes que les élèves dehors alors, c'était bon à savoir. Tout à coup, les éclats de voix cessèrent, je m'éloignais légèrement des portes et manquais d'être déséquilibrée lorsqu'elles s'ouvrirent sur Minerva McGongall qui nous accueillit avec un sourire tendu, alors que Dumbledore regagnait sa place et qu'un professeur que je n'eus pas le temps de reconnaître quittait la salle par une porte dérobée.

Outre ce moment étrange où je me découvrais quelques passions pour l'espionnage, rien d'autre ne se produisit lors du repas, même si je me surpris à lancer quelques regards discrets à Dumbledore, qui ne semblait pas au meilleur de sa forme, malgré ce qu'il voulait montrer. Lily en face de moi me regardait suspicieusement en plissant les yeux, puis son attention se vit happée par un bretzel, il lui en fallait peu.

Louise, à côté de moi, continuait à se montrer aussi stressée que devant les Portes, elle se dandinait sur sa chaise et avait le teint pâle. Je me penchais vers elle, ce qui la fit sursauter et qui m'inquiéta un peu plus.

« Fedge, tu vas bien ? » Intervint une fille de notre année qui se tenait près d'elle, quelques secondes avant moi.

Louise se leva soudainement et partit vers les Portes en courant. Je crus qu'elle allait tomber au moins deux fois durant sa course, elle avait une mine à faire peur.

Je me levais pour la suivre, mais un regard de Malia m'en dissuada, elle avait une longueur d'avance sur moi, comme d'habitude. Elle se leva et suivit calmement notre compagne de dortoir, alors que je les suivais du regard, inquiète. Lily posa sa main sur une des miennes, m'enjoignant à fixer mes yeux sur elle. J'avais peine à le dire, mais qu'un élève quitte brusquement la table ou ne sorte pas de son dortoir pendant plusieurs jours, les mauvaises nouvelles pleuvaient, tous les jours, ceux qui avaient pris pour habitude de lire les journaux le matin étaient souvent déprimés pour la journée.

Nous finissions le repas d'une façon bien plus maussade que nous ne l'avions commencé, une ombre planant au-dessus de nos têtes. La guerre.

Lorsque nous sortions de la salle, il y régnait encore une ambiance chaleureuse, tout le monde était encore en train de manger. En réalité, Lily et moi avions décidé d'un accord tacite de quitter la table rapidement, ramener deux fruits trouvés dans une corbeille devant nous à Malia et Lou.

Notre chemin fut silencieux, nous ne rencontrions aucune petite tête blonde ou jeune femme incisive et imposante pour nous dire que ce ne sont pas nos affaires –mais si ce ne sont pas nos affaires, pourquoi serait-ce les siennes ?- et de dégager. Nous marchions toutes les deux d'un même rythme, l'inquiétude se lisant sur nos traits, j'hésitais à prendre Lily par les épaules, dans un espoir de soutien à la fois pour elle et pour moi. Finalement, je me tournai vers elle, ses traits crispés la vieillissaient, elle semblait moins candide, plus mature, marquée par une histoire qu'elle n'avait pas encore vécu.

« Lily… » Je murmurais, mais elle n'entendit pas, elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

Nous avons continué à marcher pendant quelques minutes, puis Lily a finalement décidé de rebrousser chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, pour trouver une occupation, alors que je continuais ma marche.

Je repensais à Louise, aux sortes de nouvelles qu'elle avait pu avoir, j'aurais pu recevoir les mêmes, nos familles se ressemblaient beaucoup, notre sang n'était pas aussi pur qu'un côté de la famille pouvait le raconter, nous étions des Gryffondors valeureux, nous habitions à quelques rues d'écart, j'aurais pu être à sa place, et ça me terrifiait. J'avais le cœur lourd, je m'en voulais terriblement de ne pas être là pour elle et de penser à quelque chose d'aussi d'égoïste. Alors je continuais à marcher, en attendant que Malia ne vienne me chercher, parce que Malia allait venir me chercher, elle le faisait toujours.

Je m'adossais au mur et attendais l'arrivée salvatrice de ma compagne de dortoir, qui m'annoncerait qu'en réalité, ce n'était rien et que Louise avait simplement une mauvaise grippe, mais que ça irait mieux demain. Est-ce que ça irait mieux demain ?

« Salut McKinnon, »

« Black, » Je le saluais d'un hochement de tête, pas vraiment d'humeur à l'envoyer bouler, surtout que pour une fois, il n'avait personne à impressionner en se montrant plus arrogant qu'il ne l'était. A part peut-être lui-même, il pouvait s'être lancé le défi d'être le plus insupportable possible cette année. Il n'y avait qu'une façon de le savoir.

« Ca va pas fort on dirait. »

Ca ne commençait pas sous les meilleurs hospices.

« On devrait s'habituer à ce genre de choses, » Je dis, mais mon regard évitait le siens et des boucles blondes tombaient devant mes yeux.

« On ne s'y habitue jamais, » Je relevais les yeux pour rencontrer sa mine fatiguée et inquiète, il parlait d'une voix douce. « Je… J'ai trouvé ça, c'est à toi je pense, je t'ai déjà vu avec, » Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit la pince à cheveux de ma mère.

J'eus un sursaut de rire incrédule alors que je récupérais mon bien, je n'étais pas vraiment sûre de croire à ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux.

« Où… Où t'as trouvé ça ? »

« Quand tu as balancé ton sac sur Rivers. Un grand moment, si tu veux mon avis, » Il répondit en reprenant son sourire en coin habituel.

Il redevint alors Sirius Black, le grand gars prétentieux, le portrait craché de Potter, qui gonfle le torse dès qu'il parle, mais malgré ça, la conversation restait agréable, sa voix restait douce, comme si le silence environnant ne devait pas être perturbé.

« Tu devrais aller voir Louise, je pense que ça lui ferait plaisir, elle t'apprécie beaucoup, malgré le fait que tu ais remplacé son shampoing par du gel et du colorant alimentaire. »

« C'est une vieille histoire, tu devrais passer à autre chose, McKinnon, » Rétorqua-t-il, et nous commencions à marcher, en qu'être de notre bien-aimée Louise Elizabeth Fedge.

.

« Par Merlin, Lily Evans et James Potter, si on m'avait dit ça un jour, je n'y aurais jamais cru… »

Black était resté avec nous, puisque ses amis étaient introuvables, lorsque Malia avait fini par venir me trouver, en compagnie d'une Louise qui tentait de garder substance, mais était aussi pâle qu'auparavant. Nous nous dirigions vers la salle où nous allions avoir cours de Sortilèges quelques minutes plus tard lorsque, comme par miracle, nous avions retrouvé Potter, un peu trop proche de Lily à mon goût. La chose la plus folle que pouvait faire Lily, à son niveau, était très certainement de sortir avec le dit-Potter. Et que je sois fusillée quarante fois pour avoir pensé ça, mais c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais voir sur cette planète. L'arrogant, le prétentieux Potter, je préférais encore passer toute une semaine avec Black qu'une semaine avec lui, qu'est-ce que Lily pouvait bien lui trouver, sérieusement ?

Malia dut m'entendre grincer des dents, puisqu'elle se retourna vers moi discrètement et me frappa le bras. Je n'avais jamais compris d'où venait une telle violence, peut-être était-ce une façon de communiquer, qui étais-je pour la juger ?

« Si on m'avait dit ça un jour, j'y aurais sûrement cru, » Répondit-elle, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Ça c'est parce que tu as toujours un train d'avance, » Dit Louise en roulant des yeux.

« C'est plutôt vous qui avez un train de retard. »

« Là n'est pas la question, » Je soupirais en m'interposant entre elles deux.

« Tu as raison, Marlene, ce n'est pas la question, » Sourit la brune. « Continuez à penser que je suis un génie, et non pas que vous êtes des imbéciles, ça ne me dérange ! » Finit-elle d'une voix guillerette.

« On n'a jamais dit que tu étais un génie. »

« Pas notre genre, » Renchérit Louise.

Nous continuions à argumenter, Black renchérissant parfois par des piques que nous jugions inoffensives, lorsque les deux nouveaux tourtereaux arrivèrent, en la charmante compagnie de Pettigrow et Lupin et tout à coup, j'eus l'irrémédiable envie de voir le professeur Flitwick arriver. Pour un peu, je pouvais presque croire qu'il m'avait manqué, sauf que ce n'était bien évidemment pas le cas, les professeurs de Poudlard me manquaient rarement, les croiser dans les couloirs me suffisait bien souvent, contrairement aux vacances que j'accueillais bien souvent avec joie.

Nous rentrions dans la salle, nous installant petit à petit à nos places. Je regardais Potter du coin de l'œil, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre comment je parvenais à le mépriser autant alors qu'il ne m'avait rien fait, il était même sympathique quelques fois, et jusqu'ici, j'étais celle qui raisonnait Lily, parce qu'il « n'est pas si terrible, Potter, il est même drôle des fois… quand il se tait. », et au fond de moi, je savais que cette partie de moi était celle qui avait raison, celle qui s'était mise à haïr Potter ces derniers jours avait complètement perdue la tête, c'était insensé que je lui en veuille pour quelque chose qui n'avait pas fait, surtout qu'il s'était calmé ces derniers semaines, je n'avais pas retrouvé un seul sac de Serpentard suspendu au Saule Cogneur.

Au bout d'un certain moment, Flitwick m'aperçut, et je dus, sous les yeux ébahis de tout le reste de la classe, reproduire parfaitement le sortilège que nous venions d'apprendre. Chose assez simple lorsque l'on est un minimum assidu depuis le début de sa scolarité. Dès lors que je réussis à faire ce que mon professeur me demandait, il me laissa plus ou moins tranquille, mais je savais qu'il fallait que je reste concentrée jusqu'à la fin de l'heure. Pour ma dernière année à Poudlard, ma mère m'avait demandé de me tenir à carreaux, comme si ça n'avait pas été le cas le reste du temps… Certes peut-être avais-je été un peu en roue libre une année ou deux, mais c'étaient deux années très instructives et plutôt amusantes, j'ai découvert beaucoup de choses, dont la meilleure façon de se cacher du concierge ou de commencer une bataille de nourriture en plein milieu d'une salle commune.

Tout comme le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, j'aimais bien celui de Sortilèges, c'était toujours intéressant, mais je devais bien avouer qu'au bout de six ans avec Flitwick, j'étais lassée, quand on est jeunes on a besoin de nouveauté, et il fallait dire que ce bon vieux professeur n'était plus de la première jeunesse. Bien qu'il ait un âge tout à fait respectable pour un sorcier, j'étais certaine qu'il continuerait à exercer dans la profession bien après mon départ, c'était à n'en pas douter.

Je vis Louise s'approcher de moi alors que nous marchions, elle avait les yeux bouffis des derniers heures qu'elle avait passé à pleurer, ni Malia ni elle ne m'avait touché mot de la situation actuelle, je me sentais presque de trop, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais en réalité je n'en savais rien, et elle, c'était bien ça qu'elle savait. Son visage d'ordinaire enjoué avait retrouvé des couleurs, Black avait réussi sa mission de lui remonter le moral, il fallait dire que durant ce qui nous avait servi de cours, lui et Pettigrow n'avait pas été très concentrés sur ce que nous étudions, ce qui n'était pas sans me rappeler les avions en papier. Je pensais d'ailleurs à leur en offrir pour leurs anniversaires, ils apprécieraient sûrement le geste. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment ce qu'il se passe, elle passa un bras autour de mes épaules, ou au moins essayait, à cause de sa petite taille, et adopta une allure déterminée.

« Dorénavant, je compte sur toi et les autres pour être ma nouvelle grande sœur. »

Et cela résonna comme une évidence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

« On devrait demander au directeur d'organiser une grande fête cette année, vous savez, pour partir en fanfare, » Dit Lou, affalée sur _mon_ lit.

« Il y a bien d'autres façons de partir en fanfare, » Je fais avec un sourire.

« Et puis, il n'y a jamais eu de fêtes ici, » Renchérit Lily.

« C'est parce que personne avant nous n'a eu le culot de demander avant nous ! »

Nous lui adressions un regard qui signifiait clairement « avant _toi_ », à part Malia qui semblait absorbée par son activité actuelle, c'est-à-dire s'amuser avec les trous qu'il y avait dans le tissu mon jean, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'elle écoutait avec attention, Malia Rivers n'était pas du genre à louper une conversation, plutôt de celui à laisser ses oreilles trainer.

Nous étions toutes les quatre à moitié allongées sur mon lit depuis le début de la matinée, il pleuvait et nous n'étions pas très enclines à aller rencontrer d'autres êtres vivants en bas. Dans ces moments-là, nous discutions pendant plusieurs heures, ou en tout cas ce qu'il semblait être des heures, les sorciers n'avaient pas vraiment la notion du temps.

Lily et moi avions passé deux heures à discuter ce matin, ça m'avait manqué, de discuter avec Lily. Elle m'avait parlé de sa sœur exécrable, de ses vacances épouvantables et d'à quel point je lui avais manqué. Peut-être que j'avais un peu extrapolé ce dernier point et qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment dit comme ça. Elle m'avait même proposé de venir passer les vacances de Noël chez elle, mais mon père allait s'inquiéter s'il ne me voyait pas, et il n'était pas en état de venir me chercher jusque chez Lily.

J'eus un sursaut de surprise qui se transforma en agacement lorsque je sentis Malia pincer ma peau, à un endroit dépourvu de tissu pour la couvrir.

« Je t'avais dit que ces choses étaient inutiles, même pas capables de te recouvrir assez pour t'éviter ce genre de désagréments, » Me souffla-t-elle. Elle n'a jamais aimé les jeans troués.

Je lui tirai la langue et lui fis comprendre qu'elle était le seul désagrément auquel j'avais à faire face en ce moment. Elle prit une mine vexée et se retourna sur le dos, à l'instar de Louise, laissant respirer mes jambes.

Je m'appuyai un peu plus sur mes coudes et bascula la tête en arrière, mes jambes pendaient dans le vide, me donnant l'impression d'être un pantin désarticulé. C'était assez agréable de passer la journée ici, j'aurais dû le faire plus souvent.

Au bout d'un moment, Lily se leva, faisant rouler Louise qui s'appuyait plus ou moins sur elle, elle prétexta quelque chose à faire d'important et la blonde capta son regard avec un clin d'œil entendu. Je me dandinais sur place, m'étant redressée au mouvement soudain de mon amie, je n'étais pas certaine de savoir ce qui mettait Louise dans un tel état de jubilation. Malia sembla lancer une œillade perplexe à la petite blonde ce qui était assez étonnant, Malia Stoy-Rivers n'était jamais perplexe, et ne s'en remettait jamais à Louise pour lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Puis, lorsqu'elle darda son regard d'acier vers moi, je compris qu'elle savait ce que tramaient les deux filles, mais que la seule réponse qu'elle cherchait c'était « Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été mises dans la confidence ? ». Je dus avoir l'air déçu puisque la rouquine se plaça devant moi et mit ses mains sur mes épaules, m'obligeant à relever la tête.

« Je reviens dans dix minutes, » Assura-t-elle.

« Dix minutes ce n'est pas assez pour un rendez-vous galant, » Grommela Malia dans sa barbe.

Nous soupirâmes toutes trois en nous laissant retomber sur le matelas confortable. Je résistais à l'envie de me mettre en position fœtale, tant la sensation d'abandon était lancinante.

.

Lily Evans était une chouette personne. Non, vraiment, n'importe qui pourrait vous le dire, elle était gentille, intelligente et courageuse, oui, si Lily Evans était une chose, c'était bien courageuse, parce que du courage il en fallait, pour affronter chaque matin ma mine déconfite alors qu'elle annulait ce que nous avions prévu pour la journée. Je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça, non du tout, je comprenais tout à fait qu'elle préfère sa petite amourette à moi, sa meilleure amie depuis que nous nous étions rencontrés, la fille qui partage chaque instant de sa vie depuis presque sept ans. Oui, bien sûr que je prenais bien le fait qu'elle préfère passer du temps avec Potter qu'avec moi, alors pourquoi était-il si difficile de me concentrer sur le livre que j'étais en train de lire, pendant que les deux tourtereaux se contaient fleurette tout bas à quelques pas de moi ?

Je refermais mon livre avec un soupir désespéré et mon regard fut happé par la partie d'échec qui se déroulait devant moi, Pettigrow, qui avait tourné la tête à ma plainte, me fit un sourire léger que je lui rendis, soudainement un peu plus détendue.

Les échecs version sorcier étaient étonnamment violents, ce n'était pourtant pas nous qui avions inventé des choses stupides et destructives telle que la bombe atomique ou les céréales aux figues. Je vis plusieurs pions de Pettigrow se faire exploser par les lances de ceux de Lupin, qui semblait avoir, lui aussi, du mal à se concentrer. Il était extrêmement pâle et les cernes sous ses yeux témoignaient d'une fatigue importante, je n'aimais pas l'admettre, mais je devais avouer m'inquiéter pour lui, il devait régulièrement aller à l'infirmerie, je n'aimais pas ça, il donnait l'impression d'être un enfant qu'on avait abandonné à une triste vie.

« Ça va, je ne te dérange pas, McKinnon ? » Résonna la voix de Black près de moi. « Tu veux pas laisser tes pauvres yeux se reposer après avoir lorgner sur la beauté époustouflante de _mon_ ami ? »

Lupin ne cilla pas au commentaire de l'autre nigaud, mais je constatais pourtant, avec un sourire en coin, que le rose lui montait aux joues.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour mes yeux, Black, » Je haussais un sourcil et tournais la tête vers lui. « J'ai appris à les habituer à ce genre de beauté époustouflante. »

Cette fois-ci, nous entendions distinctement Lupin se racler la gorge, alors que quelque secondes plus tard, Pettigrow mettait son roi en échec.

« Allons, ressaisis-toi Remus, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas gagner le Chocogrenouille ! » S'exclama Black, m'oubliant à ma plus grande joie par la même occasion.

Je remarquais effectivement un Chocogrenouille à côté de l'échiquier, qui attendait sagement d'être offert en récompense au vainqueur. Si j'avais appris une chose après toutes ces années, c'est que Lupin et Pettigrow étaient friands de ces confiseries. Cela me rappela la Boîte de Secours que j'avais confectionné après une virée chez Honeydukes dans laquelle m'attendaient encore quelques chocolats et des Gommes de Limaces, on était jamais trop prudents.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je finis par me détendre complètement, absorbée par la partie devant moi, j'épousai les formes du canapé sous moi et m'accordai même un léger sourire amusé face au spectacle, les mouvements, qui se voulaient imperceptibles, témoignaient d'une euphorie ou d'une déception marquées par les aléas du jeu.

Puis Black finit par briser ma quiétude en soupirant et s'installant plus près de moi, l'air d'avoir éperdument besoin d'attention, maintenant que son meilleur pote Potter était occupé à batifoler avec _ma_ meilleure amie.

« Tu te sens seul, Black ? »

Il m'épia quelques secondes et un sourire nouveau fendit son visage.

« Tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les anguilles, » Commença-t-il, sans que je ne comprenne vraiment où il voulait en venir. « C'est qu'où qu'on les mette, elles continuent à gesticuler de façon totalement charmante. »

Je le fixais un moment avant de réaliser dans un cri indigné.

« C'était toi l'année dernière ! » Je criais en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui. « J'ai passé une heure à enlever la poisse dans mes cheveux et mon dos, et tu es en train d'avouer tes crimes ? »

« C'était le premier Avril, » Dit-il, comme pour se justifier.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport… »

« C'est une tradition moldue. »

« Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi… »

Black éluda ma future remarque d'un geste de main, s'étant apparemment déjà lassé de l'effet qu'avait fait sa révélation sur ma personne.

« Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, » Je fis d'un ton morose.

Il se laissa aller un peu plus dans le canapé, prenant plus de place que de raison et me regarda avec un sourire encore plus grand qu'avant, il devait aimer se confesser, pour que ça lui fasse cet effet de parler avec moi. Ou alors il testait ma patience, quoi qu'il en soit, il semblait s'amuser.

« Avoue que c'était drôle quand c'est arriver à Ellington, » Il souffle malgré mon regard noir.

Je me mordis la lèvre, refrénant le fou rire qui menaçait de les franchir en me remémorant la scène, même si l'idée ne m'enchantait pas lorsqu'elle me prenait comme potentielle victime, je devais avouer que voir cette petite peste de Serpentard se lever brusquement dans un couinement et courir jusqu'à la sortie la plus proche de la Grande Salle avait été jubilatoire.

Je n'aimais pas particulièrement les Serpentards, c'était une chose que je partageais avec Black, il fallait dire que même si je voulais mettre de côté tous les préjugés que je pouvais avoir, les comportements de ces odieuses personnes parlaient d'eux-mêmes, ils étaient intolérants et stupides et beaucoup se vantaient de tremper dans la magie noire.

« Le meilleur c'était quand Rosier… »

« Oh, par Merlin, » Cette fois-ci je ne pus contenir mon rire. « Cet imbécile s'était mis à rouler par terre, et quand Rogue a… »

Nous commencions à partir dans un fou rire incontrôlable, et je fus prise de quelques remords, en riant, j'encourageais cet abruti à continuer de leur faire vivre la vie dure, et même si je ne les aimais pas beaucoup, j'avais toujours eu du mal à accepter que Potter et Black fassent preuve de manières si rustres et trouvent une nouvelle manière d'humilier Rogue chaque semaine, et quand ce n'était pas lui, c'était un pauvre bougre qui n'avait rien demandé.

Il dut s'apercevoir de mon air soucieux, puisqu'il s'arrêta de rire à son tour.

« Dis, McKinnon, tu n'es pas encore en train de penser à… »

Je secouais la tête et récupérais un léger sourire en repensant à ce crétin de Rosier se tortillant dans tous les sens, j'espérais qu'il se couvrirait tout autant de ridicule devant son nouveau et si cher ami Lord Voldemort. Allons, ne nous faisons pas d'illusion, tout le monde savait que Rosier et ses amis, au-delà d'aimer la picole, aimaient aussi décimer des villages moldus pour passer le temps.

« Nous nous sommes calmés, de toute façon, » Dit-il d'un ton presque déçu. « James n'aime pas les regards sévères de sa chère et tendre lorsque nous nous comportons _comme des enfants,_ » Sur ce, il soupira.

Je me rappelais de leurs grandes frasques qui parfois ne faisaient rire qu'eux et pensais soudainement au fait que si même Potter ne tenait plus à continuer leurs blagues aussi souvent qu'avant, alors le calme reviendrait à Poudlard, j'aurais au moins une année tranquille… Cette idée m'arracha un soupir déçu, à ma plus grande surprise, aurais-je tant pris l'habitude que ces quatre imbéciles sèment le trouble que ça pouvait me manquer ?

« Il est parfois temps de grandir, » Répondis-je philosophiquement, mon attention soudainement accaparée par le roi de Lupin de nouveau mis en échec. « Je pense qu'il va gagner, » Ajoutai-je.

« Pardon ? » Il marmonna, fixant un point par-dessus mon épaule, n'ayant très certainement rien écouté ce que je disais.

« Ce n'est pas très poli de fixer Potter embrasser sa nouvelle conquête, » Je soufflais avec désespoir, devinant parfaitement ce qu'il se tramait derrière moi.

« Techniquement c'est plus Evans qui… »

« Je ne veux rien savoir ! » Dis-je précipitamment en prenant la tête entre les mains.

Si je ne pouvais même plus comptais sur Black pour me changer les idées, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

« Ce n'est pas très gentil de ta part de traiter ta meilleure amie « nouvelle conquête », » Fit remarquer Peter Pettigrow et je finis par me demander depuis combien de temps il nous écoute. Lupin, au moins, sait se taire, _lui_.

Mes muscles se tendirent de nouveau et l'idée qu'ils reviennent à leur état normal me sembla tout à coup bien naïve, je me sentis aussi impuissante qu'à la mort de… peu importe, ça n'allait pas fort à ce moment-là.

« Tu n'as pas l'air bien, » Remarqua Black d'un air détaché.

Effectivement, j'avais très envie de retourner dans mon dortoir et demander à Malia de me caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Elle faisait ça quand j'étais malade.

Mais je n'étais pas malade, ou tout cas, je n'en donnais pas assez l'impression pour qu'elle y croit.

« Je vais faire un tour ! » Je me levais brusquement et jetais un coup d'œil à l'échiquier avant de partir de notre salle commune, Pettigrow allait gagner, ça ne faisait aucun doute, Lupin était bien trop ailleurs pour réussir à se re-concentrer sur son jeu.

Mes yeux allèrent d'eux-mêmes vers le couple près du canapé où je me trouvais alors que je refermais la porte, et j'eus le temps d'apercevoir Lily, une main posée sur l'épaule du brun, l'air concerné. Elle donnait l'air de vouloir le réconforter.

Alors que si nous devions être certains d'une chose, c'est que j'étais bien celle à réconforter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Notre professeur de Botanique était quelqu'un d'étonnant, l'automne commençait à se faire rude, mais elle, continuait de se balader en débardeur, avec de la terre sur les bras. Peut-être la terre lui tenait chaud ? La plupart des élèves s'étaient emmitouflés dans leurs capes, à part quelques décidés à ne pas la tâcher, mais qui allaient très certainement finir par tomber malade, j'aurais payé cher pour la vieille veste de mon père à cette heure-ci.

Un Poufsouffle que je ne connaissais que de loin avait failli tourner de l'œil, lorsqu'il s'était coupé le doigt avec une tenaille, sa copine avait mis cinq minutes à retrouver la peau manquante, ainsi que l'ongle, et la chaire. Si le Poufsouffle lui-même n'avait pas tourné de l'œil, ça avait été le cas du blondinet à côté de lui, qui avait également été emmené à l'infirmerie par nos chers Préfets-en-Chefs.

Le professeur Chourave semblait dépitée, chaque cours avec cette classe signifiait un nouveau blessé, alors que les Serdaigle s'en sortaient très bien et ne se faisaient jamais mal, certainement parce qu'ils ne mettaient jamais les mains dans le cambouis, quand on ne touche pas aux tenailles, il est assez rare qu'on se coupe avec, effectivement.

« Miss Evans, Mr Potter, emmenez-le à Mme Pomfresh, s'il vous plaît, » Avait-elle soupiré d'un air désabusé et lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de petit Poufsouffle à côté, elle envoya deux autres élèves qui partirent en roulant des yeux.

Nous retournions à nos plantes, une autre Poufsouffle en face de moi se retenait de rire en pinçant fortement les lèvres. Nous, Gryffondors, avions beaucoup de préjugés sur les Serpentards, mais il fallait savoir quelque chose, au niveau du sadisme, les Poufsouffles pouvaient se montrer au moins aussi sadiques qu'eux. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans cette situation et abandonnais rapidement, n'étant pas sûre d'être prête de connaître la réponse, j'étais assez peu rassurée de faire cours avec un sociopathe.

Lily et Potter revinrent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre à mon goût, mais apparemment pas à celui de Chourave, puisqu'elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Quelle honte, professeur, enlevez-nous dix points, pour leur apprendre !

Nous revoyions le Snagarlouf, puisque d'après notre chère professeur, nos examens de fin d'année dernière avaient été désastreux en Botanique et il fallait revoir quelques bases. J'espérais seulement que le cours ne se déroulerait pas comme lors de l'examen de l'année précédente, avec une élève qui hurle croyant s'être fait mordre et une bataille de boules de terre.

Notre sixième année en botanique avait été l'occasion d'étudier moult plantes carnivores, ce qui avait le mérite de garder concentrer les quelques nombreux élèves dissipés, il était vrai que mourir à cause d'un venin mortel ou se faire manger la main était assez dissuasif de se laisser distraire par tout et n'importe. Même par une Malia Rivers qui geint toutes les minutes qu'Elliot McMillan n'arrête pas de mettre de la terre dans son sac. Ce qui n'était vraiment faux, McMillan adorait embêter cette pauvre Malia, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se plaindre toute l'heure auprès de ma personne.

Je manipulais avec soin les ustensiles en face de moi, nous avions pour grande mission de la semaine de réussir à extraite une des gousses du Snargalouf, qui apparemment plairaient bien au professeur Slughorn. Je me demandai si nous allions profiter de cette plante de malheur même durant nos futurs cours de Potion et soupirai rien que d'y penser.

« Quelle idée… Une plante carnivore… » Grommela Lily, qui commençait à peine son travail, mais avait déjà de la terre dans les cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle plante carnivore, » Fis-je remarquer. « C'est celle-là même qui nous a valu notre premier P en Botanique. »

« Je me rappel très bien de toi, plante idiote. »

Elle avait le regard noir et fixait la souche avec animosité, en souvenir du bon vieux temps sans doute. Il fallait dire qu'elle non plus n'avait pas trop aimé la bataille de terre, alors que ça avait été amusant, Elliot McMillan en tout cas avec beaucoup apprécié, mais j'avais la nette impression qu'il était un peu fétichiste de la terre.

Peu à peu, les souches de Snargalouf commencèrent à s'agiter, et cela devint un vrai défi d'éviter leurs tentacules à épines. Quelle idée de s'occuper de plantes comme ça ? Nous avions déjà assez avec le Soin aux Créatures Magiques et ces nombreux élèves qui n'étaient pas capables de ne pas se faire mordre par tout et n'importe quoi pour qu'une plante s'y mette aussi.

Au final, une fille de Poufsouffle réussit à calmer sa plante en y sortant une gousse, ce qui signa notre délivrance, et regarda le professeur Chourave avec fierté, je crus un instant que quelqu'un allait mal le prendre et que ce ne serait qu'un prétexte pour mettre le boxon avant la fin de ce cours, mais il semblait que cette chère Pomona Chourave avait fini par asseoir son autorité dans cette classe, ou presque, puisque tout se passa à merveille, et nous rentrions au château avec presque pas de griffures et l'air fatigué.

.

Le couvre-feu allait bientôt tomber, je profitais du silence de la salle commune de Gryffondor et du fauteuil confortable qui ravissait mes douleurs de dos. Rester assis sur une chaise toute la journée n'était bon pour personne. Sur le canapé, Black, encore, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'avoir bougé depuis que nous étions revenus du cours de Botanique. Il semblait avoir plutôt envie de se rouler en boule qu'autre chose, mais gardait contenance, quelque chose clochait, il semblait particulièrement préoccupé, bien qu'il tentait de ne laisser rien transparaître, mais on ne dupe pas Marlene McKinnon, j'étais beaucoup trop bien entraîné pour ça, Malia avait de moi son apprentie la plus assidue. Il tapotait frénétiquement son genou avec ses doigts et gardait les yeux fixement rivés sur le feu, alors que des tiques les agitaient, il était bien différent de celui auquel nous avions été habitués.

Je me demandais soudainement où étaient ses amis, et pourquoi ils ne s'inquiétaient pas pour lui, alors que moi je le faisais bien.

« Black, » Je commençais, laissant poindre de l'inquiétude dans ma voix. « Tout va bien ? »

Il sursauta et bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, ainsi que le reste de mon corps et tendis une main en sa direction.

« On va faire un tour, » Cela ne sonna même pas comme une question, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation incrédule, il accepta ma main tendue, se releva, et me suivit.

Nous marchions d'un pas peu décidé dans les dédales de couloir, les traits de Black étaient moins crispés, mais il semblait se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien faire là et ce que je lui voulais.

Je ralentissais le pas en cherchant mes mots, une McKinnon à court de mots, en voilà une bien bonne. Finalement, je choisis de ne rien dire, tout ce que je pouvais imaginer dire ne relevait que d'une inquiétude qui n'avait pas lieu d'être ou d'une curiosité déplacée.

« Tu me veux quelque chose, peut-être ? » Il fit, brisant le silence pesant.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, » Je souris. « Marcher aère l'esprit. »

Il me regarde suspicieusement et je me sens contrainte de développer.

« Ton esprit a besoin d'être aéré, _Sirius_ , » J'insistai sur son prénom, comme si cette simple action pouvait souligner tout le sérieux de cette situation.

« Je savais bien que pour continuer la Divination, il fallait bien que tu ne sois pas très nette, » Il soupira, fourrant les mains dans ses poches, mais continuant à marcher.

« La Divination est un art tout-à-fait respectable… Et mon assiduité à inventer des histoires plus farfelues les unes que les autres m'ont permis d'avoir un E de plus à mes Buses ! »

J'eus un sourire de contentement en voyant qu'il se déridait un peu, un Sirius Black préoccupé était plus à craindre qu'un Sirius Black guilleret.

« Ecoute Black, c'est pas l'amour fou entre nous, bien que pour être honnête, je sois une personne de très bonne compagnie, et je n'ai pas forcément envie de parler de tes problèmes, tout comme toi j'imagine… »

« Détrompe-toi, » Me coupa-t-il. « En réalité, j'ai quelque chose à te demander. »

Je haussais un sourcil, dubitative, si je n'avais pas envie de parler des problèmes de Black, je devais admettre que je ne m'attendais pas non plus à ce qu'il ne me demande quoi que ce soit. Je n'étais pas douée avec ces choses-là, Lily et Malia s'en sortaient mieux que moi pour rassurer les gens.

Il prit quelques secondes pour assembler ses mots, comme si sa requête était des plus importantes, et étant donné son air sérieux, j'étais bien prête à la croire, au moins quelques instants.

« Tu… » Il s'humecta les lèvres, mon père avait le même tique lorsqu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Tu penses qu'Ev… Lily, » Se corrigea-t-il. « Est sincère ? Avec James, je veux dire. Ca fait plusieurs années qu'ils se détestent et elle se met à l'apprécier, comme ça, soudainement ? Elle mijote peut-être quelque chose… »

« Black, » Je fis sévèrement, n'aimant que peu ses insinuations.

Il leva les mains devant lui, en signe de reddition.

« Je veux seulement m'assurer que James ne risque pas de se faire briser le cœur, il y croit vraiment et… ça me semble tellement surréel. »

« A qui le dis-tu… » Je soupirais.

Nous continuions à marcher silencieusement, lorsqu'il sembla s'apercevoir que je n'avais pas répondu à sa question et il sembla presque indigné de cette constatation, ce qui m'arracha un demi-sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Black, la seule raison pour laquelle Lily pourrait se rendre compte de son erreur, c'est si Potter redevient l'abruti prétentieux qu'il a toujours été. »

Il s'indigna un peu plus à mes propos, mais ne dit rien, il devait être sacrément préoccupé.

« Lily ne ferait jamais quelque chose d'aussi fourbe, je me porte garante de sa sincérité, » Dis-je avec fermeté pour le rassurer, alors qu'en réalité je ne faisais que spéculer.

Comment pouvais-je le savoir moi, si Lily n'allait pas le quitter son Potter ? Ca lui aurait fait une belle jambe au bigleux.

Je ne saisissais toujours pas pourquoi je m'étais mise à mépriser Potter de façon si immédiate, alors qu'il m'inspirait avant qu'une pitié assez sympathique. J'irais demander à Malia, elle devait savoir, elle me connaissait presque mieux que moi-même, à dire vrai, elle me probablement connaissait bien mieux que moi-même, Malia savait beaucoup de choses. Et elle était toujours ravie de se mousser avec ça.

Il esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire et fit volte-face, faisant fouetter ses cheveux longs dans un élan que je considérerais ridicule si j'étais mauvaise-langue. Je soutins le regard anthracite qui me jugeait de haut en bas.

« Le couvre-feu va tomber Black. »

Le « rentrons » tacite de ma phrase dut passer inaperçu, puisqu'il avisa le chemin inverse, au lieu de celui qui conduisait à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Puis il se ravisa, se rappelant que traîner dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu était interdit et que s'il aimait enfreindre les règles, ce n'était pas à moi, censée le détester, qu'il fallait le confier.

« Tu ne nous détestes pas vraiment, hein ? » Dit-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

« Mets ça sur le compte de ma personnalité propre, je ne suis pas Lily Evans. »

« Lily Evans ne nous déteste pas, » Me répondit-il avec assurance, alors qu'il m'emboîtait le pas, décidé à ne pas faire d'entorse au règlement sous ma garde.

« Plus, » Je le corrigeai machinalement, mais cette remarque sembla lui mettre un coup au moral. Ou peut-être était-ce ses vieux démons qui le travaillaient et qu'autre chose le tracassait, la même chose qui m'avait fait lever de ma chaise une quinzaine de minutes plus tôt.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien Black ? »

Il m'avisa encore une fois pendant quelques secondes et sortit son sourire habituel, que je jugeais machiavélique tant il donnait l'impression à la fois de vouloir faire se pâmer toutes les filles qu'il croisait et de nous jeter dans le lac noir, pour la blague.

« Tu trouves que je suis mieux avec ou sans ma cravate ? » Il fit finalement, joignant le geste à la parole et enlevant sa cravate qui était déjà bien dénouée.

« Tu es très bien avec et sans, » Répondis-je après un moment d'incrédulité. « Je ne suis pas experte en mode, de toute manière. »

« Tu t'habilles bien, » Dit-il pourtant et je me questionnais un instant s'il n'était pas en train de me draguer.

« Mon père a des manies de sang-pur et ma mère était fan de rock, je ne m'habille pas bien, j'essaye de me sortir de ce méli-mélo de styles, » Je souris avec un clin d'œil.

« Je te voyais bien avec le look hippie pourtant. » Il s'amusa à glisser sa cravate autour de sa tête.

« Tu es le seul hippie que je vois ici, » Je ris en montant les marches jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Il prit une expression vexée et se faufila jusqu'aux escaliers menant aux dortoirs, il me salua élégamment et je ne pus me dire qu'une chose en le voyant remonter rapidement. Sirius Black était préoccupé, c'était à n'en pas douter. Et je n'aimais vraiment, vraiment pas ça.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il y avait tant de choses à dire à propos des élèves de Poudlard, si je devais décrire cette école c'est bien simple je ne le pourrais pas tant chaque élève est différent de son camarde. Si cette pluralité de caractères était belle à voir, elle était également assez difficile à vivre. C'est avec cette pensée que commença ma journée, lorsque Podmore sortit de la Grande Salle en hurlant sous les rires des Serpentards, encore un qui s'était vengé d'une de ses mauvaises blagues, il fallait que le blondinet se fasse plus discret s'il ne voulait pas que les serpents ne se vengent de lui à la moindre occasion. L'idée dut traverser Potter, puisqu'il eut un reniflement dédaigneux en réponse aux rires sifflants que rendait faux le sourire amusé qu'il arborait. Evidemment, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui qui goûtait au courroux de nos futurs mangemorts de compagnie, il pouvait bien se montrer ravie.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quelques minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il s'étouffa avec son porridge.

Je repoussais mon propre bol de porridge avec appréhension en attendant de voir ce qui lui arrivait. Il se leva brusquement en toussant sous la surprise et jeta un regard noir à la table verte et argent à l'autre bout de la salle, alors que Lupin enlevait le porridge de son champ de vision et tirait sur la manche de sa robe pour le faire se rasseoir.

Cela me rappela les quelques morceaux de piments glissés dans le déjeuner de Rosier, Parkinson et leurs amis. Aucun doute que la blague n'était pas très bien passé de leur côté, pourtant ici, nous avions plutôt apprécié voir cette petite dizaine de jolis minois devenir rouges simultanément. C'était moins drôle lorsqu'ils ont dû aller à l'infirmerie. Mais assez drôle tout de même… Je me demandais bien où ces idiots avaient pu trouver un piment aussi fort en Angleterre et devais admettre être à la fois un peu impressionnée et effrayée.

« La journée commence bien, » Je soupirais en prenant de la nourriture à distance du porridge.

Les professeurs n'avaient, une fois coutume, rien vu du petit numéro de Potter, même si Black en face de nous semblait au bord du fou rire et devait se retenir pour les beaux yeux de son meilleur ami, ou simplement pour faire bonne figure, les trois bougres devaient se remercier intérieurement de ne pas s'être jeté sur la nourriture comme le binoclard. Ce qui aurait dû leur couper l'appétit n'en fit rien, étant donné la plâtrée de gâteaux qu'ils engloutirent, une fois le choc premier passé.

Lily, qui s'était crispée en voyant son cher et tendre s'étouffer, se détendit peu à peu et mordit dans un croissant.

« C'est pour cette raison que j'aime les français. »

Une jeune fille prénommée Amandine s'exclama quelque chose non loin de nous, ce qui fit rougir Lily jusqu'aux oreilles, je retins un petit rire en la voyant, Lily, si elle était sociable, était facilement prise au dépourvue par nos nombreux frères humains.

« Tu es mignonne quand tu rougis. »

Je fronçais les sourcils, tournant la tête vers ce crétin de Potter qui venait de parler –qui d'autre ?-, c'était une chose que j'aurais pu dire, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me coupe l'herbe sous le pieds et se sente obligé de faire irruption dans ma vie même au moment sacré du petit-déjeuner ? Sur la tonne de Gryffondors dans cette salle, sur les mètres que faisaient cette table, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne se mettre _à côté_ de nous ?

La rousse rougit de plus belle, ça faisait ressortir ses taches de rousseur, elle était presque à se cacher derrière ses cheveux tant elle semblait gênée par la situation. Je remarquais Black et Potter qui la regardait avec amusement, il fallait protéger Lily Evans à tout prix. Je résistais à l'envie de la cacher sous mes bras ainsi que le reste de mon corps. Je reçus un coup de pied dans le tibia et un regard sévère de la part de Malia alors que j'esquissais un mouvement vers Lily, ce n'était pas de ma faute si Lily était une princesse et que j'étais une Gryffondor courageuse. J'étais courageuse, il fallait être courageuse, maintenant, après, tout le temps, surtout après en fait, si je devais protéger Lily alors je protégerai Lily.

La brune attira mon attention et articula quelques mots que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

« Marlene, il faut qu'on parle. »

Je détestais quand elle arborait cet air si sérieux, quelle idée de lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert en même temps ? Je ne lui avais rien demandé, moi. Cela me coupa l'appétit, je soupirais et me levais du banc devenant de plus en plus inconfortable.

« Tu vas bien, McKinnon ? » Fit Black, dans un élan de sympathie que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je tentais de le rassurer avec un clin d'œil, et ébouriffais les cheveux de ma rouquine préférée qui avait tourné la tête vers moi, l'air sincèrement inquiète. Elle avait sûrement peur que je ne me retrouve dans le même état que Louise, le mois dernier. S'il y avait une chose que je redoutais, c'était de connaître de nouveau ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir ce jour-là, malheureusement ou heureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas encore tout perdu.

Malia, contrairement à ce à quoi je m'attendais, ne fit que me suivre des yeux, de son regard profond je sus que si elle me tombait dessus, il fallait que je sois bien en phase avec moi-même. Quand on parlait, c'était surtout moi qui parlais, et elle qui acquiesçait. Il était possible qu'elle me prenne pour sa patiente, et elle pour une psychologue.

Je marchais un peu –j'adorais marcher-, et regrettais presque aussitôt, j'avais faim, j'espérais que Lily me ramènerait une des raisons pour lesquelles elle adorait les français, c'était rare qu'on en ait à notre table, mais c'était encore plus rare que Lily ne les mange pas tous.

« Allons, Marlene, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Je gémissais intérieurement.

C'était vrai que j'avais pensé demander à Malia si elle pouvait avoir une idée de pourquoi je haïssais Potter à ce point maintenant, alors que ça faisait des années que j'en avais l'occasion.

Je n'eus pas vraiment l'occasion d'y penser, puisque mon esprit fut accaparé par cette peste d'Ellen Ellington qui batifolait avec un blondinet dont il me semblait que le père travaillait au Ministère. Je n'avais jamais aimé les Serpentards, ils étaient sournois et méchants, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre et ils me rendaient paranoïaque, j'avais toujours peur que sous la manche de chaque élève de cette fichue maison se cache la Marque des Ténèbres. Des années de martèlement d'une dichotomie entre rouge et vert m'avait profondément affectée. En somme, ils me faisaient perdre foi en ce qui me semblait être l'humanité. Je n'aimais particulièrement pas Ellington parce qu'elle me donnait l'impression de faire ce qu'elle voulait de tout le monde et de cacher sa personnalité à travers encore plus d'arrogance que tous ceux de sa maison.

Tous sournois, méchants, et qui m'empêchaient de faire mon introspection.

Je passais devant Ellington, qui se remit à discuter vivement après m'avoir jugé de haut en bas. Je saluais les élèves que je croisais, beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais, qui sortaient de la bibliothèque pour la plupart, pourquoi autant manquaient le petit-déjeuner ? C'était pourtant le repas le plus important de la journée d'après mes parents. Et pourquoi allaient-ils à la bibliothèque à la place alors qu'il était connu que Mme Pince avait tendance à être assez mauvaise à fréquenter avant le dit-petit-déjeuner.

J'attendis devant la salle, trouvant d'autres raisons pour éviter ma toute nouvelle résolution de provoquer une prise de conscience dans mon esprit dissipé. Grand bien m'en fasse, je passais un bien meilleur moment à contempler cette dalle qu'à me demander ce que je faisais de ma vie. Je me rappelais que j'avais encore plus d'une demi-heure à attendre avant que qui que ce soit n'arrive, alors je me laissais glisser contre les pierres froides et tentais de garder des pensées cohérentes. La dernière fois que j'avais fini dans cette situation, c'était quand j'avais appris _sa_ mort.

Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal arriva plus rapidement que je ne le pensais et m'ouvrit la salle, nous échangions quelques mots polis, et lorsque le silence ce fit plus gênant, nous commencions à discuter, discuter empêchait de devenir fou, c'était l'un des avantages de la socialisation, mais par les temps qui couraient, les sujets de conversation tournaient souvent autour du même sujet.

« Vous avez des capacités, Miss McKinnon, j'espère que vous choisirez votre orientation de façon à profiter de celles-ci. »

J'acquiesçais lentement, je n'aimais pas ça, me sentir obligée de m'enrôler dans un camp, de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin. Je le ferai, évidemment que je le ferai, mais pas parce que vous m'y contraignez, chers professeurs.

« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Professeur, Mme McGonagall s'occupe déjà de mon cas avec soin. »

Il acquiesça sobrement et continua d'un ton plus léger sur le programme du jour, nous avions passé les deux premiers mois à étudier du théorique, il était temps d'après lui de se mettre aux sortilèges informulés en combat rapproché.

Lorsque les autres élèves arrivèrent, notre cher professeur les rangea –oui, rangea- au fond de la salle, et expliqua en quelques mots ce qui allait se passer ce matin. Lily et Malia m'encadrèrent et me prirent par les épaules, je sentis la douce odeur de Lily m'apaiser et les boucles brunes de Malia me chatouiller la joue, je m'autorisais un soupir de contentement silencieux.

« A partir de maintenant, vous resterez en duo jusqu'à la fin du cours, nous alternons toutes les dix minutes, je vous en prie, ne vous blessez pas. »

Les premiers duos se formèrent rapidement, mais M. Meyers n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment d'accord de cette tournure des évènements puisqu'il préféra nous placer « par niveau, vous comprenez ».

« Tu parles beaucoup avec Black en ce moment, » Malia apparut à côté de moi, tenant sa baguette dans son poing, ses lèvres tordues dans un rictus d'appréhension à la suite du cours. Malia n'aimait pas se battre.

Si c'était de ça qu'on devait parler, je m'étais fait du souci pour rien, j'étais plutôt "en phase avec moi-même" sur ce sujet-là, Black était sympathique, mais pas vraiment mon genre. La brunette me lança un regard oblique, essayant sans doute de deviner ce que j'en pensais comme à son habitude et conserva une expression indéchiffrable, comme à son habitude. Malia Rivers était une jeune femme pleine de mystères, elle en savait plus qu'assez au sujet de la façon de penser des personnes qui l'entouraient, mais parfois Malia se trompait, parce que sous ses airs de déesse possédant le savoir absolue, Miss Stoy-Rivers était humain. Oui je sais, dis comme ça, ça fait un choc.

« Il t'aime bien je pense. »

« Il rejette son affection sur moi parce que son stupide meilleur ami a préféré son amourette à lui… »

Malia me jeta un regard sévère –j'allais commencer par avoir l'habitude-, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire d'autre commentaire, puisqu'elle fut presque aussitôt appelée par M. Meyers,

Sur le chemin, alors que je me sentais hors d'atteinte et en sécurité, elle m'envoya à la figure :

« Ce n'est pas une amourette, Marlene. »

Et le monde tout entier s'abattit sur mes petites épaules, ou c'est ce qui me sembla être en tout cas. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'affrontais mon premier camarade. Un jeu d'enfants.

Puis mes pensées déjà occupées, connurent un nouvel ennemi, Potter. Tout s'agita et en moins de temps que je n'en eus pour le penser distinctement, Potter se retrouva projeté contre le mur et sa baguette atterrit dans ma main. Je m'approchais lentement, me réjouissant d'avance de ce que je pourrais lui faire subir par la suite.

 _On ne profite d'un ennemi à terre, Marlene, ressaisis toi !_

Je lui rendis sa baguette, mais une force maléfique m'enjoint également à lui décrocher un coup de poing dans le nez. La douleur qui me traversa la main et le bruit désagréable qui s'en suit m'indiqua que je lui avais cassé quelque chose, ce qui m'arracha un rictus à la fois inquiet, dégoûté et victorieux. C'est également ce qui m'indiqua le cri de notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

J'étais une stupide, stupide Gryffondor. Je comprenais d'ailleurs bien mieux ce qui nous séparait des Serpentards. Eux ne se faisaient pas attraper lorsqu'ils faisaient ce genre de choses.

.

Le Professeur McGonagall était déçue de mon attitude. Je le savais car c'était la quatrième fois qu'elle le répétait.

« Peut-être aviez-vous passé une mauvaise semaine, Miss McKinnon, mais rien, absolument rien, ne vous autorise à frapper un camarade, je suis déçue de voir que vous ne savez pas rester solidaire, malgré les temps qui courent. »

Beaucoup de sorciers ne "savaient pas rester solidaire", d'après nos professeurs, alors que c'était faux, ceux qui pratiquaient la magie noire en masse étaient sûrement plutôt solidaires entre eux, tant qu'ils n'étaient pas en danger de mort. Personnellement, je ne ferai pas confiance à la plupart de mes camarades si j'étais en danger de mort, même si eux ont toujours "su rester solidaires", on ne pouvait avoir confiance en personne. Certainement pas en moi, apparemment. Alors oui, je m'en voulais, évidemment que je m'en voulais, j'avais déçu Mme McGonagall, je m'étais fait mal à la main, j'avais fait preuve de beaucoup de stupidité et avait blessé quelqu'un, mais on ne m'enlèverait pas une chose, une chose très importante.

J'avais battu l'un des meilleurs duellistes de l'école.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Elles m'en voulaient, si je devais avoir qu'une seule certitude c'était bien ça, cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'aucune de mes compagnes de dortoir ne m'avait adressé la parole, j'en avais donc naïvement conclu qu'elles m'en voulaient. Je reconnaissais que je l'avais peut être un peu cherché, et ouais peut-être que ça ne me ressemblait pas de faire ce genre de conneries, c'était idiot, impulsif, mais j'étais une idiote impulsive, après tout, alors pourquoi ça étonnait tant de monde que je casse le nez du Prince Potter ?

Potter, lui, ne m'avait jamais vraiment porté dans son cœur, mais avait plutôt l'air de trouvé la situation drôle, sinon assez cocasse. Il m'avait l'air même en pleine forme, lorsque j'ai été obligée d'aller lui présenter des excuses à l'infirmerie. Je n'y suis pas allée à reculons, et même si je n'avais pas vraiment de remords quant au geste lui-même, j'étais bien désolée de toutes les conséquences, même celle d'avoir un Potter à l'infirmerie. Je n'aimais pas blesser les gens, ce n'était pas vraiment mon truc, j'avais des remords et les gens m'en voulaient, ce n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une partie de plaisir.

Pomfresh, la jeune infirmière qui était arrivé il y a quelques années, avait la fâcheuse tendance de retenir les élèves les plus attirants une journée de plus, c'était donc moi qui était de corvée de Potter, quand tous les autres n'étaient pas là, il s'amusait de la situation et son nez allait très bien.

« McGonagall veut que je m'excuse, » Je commençais en arrivant dans l'infirmerie, après avoir salué Mme Pomfresh.

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Il mangeait son petit-déjeuner dans son lit, il avait retiré le pansement sur son nez. Je me souvenais que moi aussi, je devrais être en train de manger à cette heure-ci.

Potter vit que je lorgnais sur son déjeuner, et m'en proposa. Comment cet abruti prétentieux pouvait être aussi gentil soudainement ?

Je refusais son offre poliment, conservant mes bras croisés. Je n'aimais pas Potter, c'était physique, ou psychologique, je ne savais pas vraiment, mais je ne pouvais pas rester comme ça, à détester un idiot sans véritable raison… Si ?

« T'as l'air en forme, » Il dit, pour faire la conversation.

Je hochais la tête et m'asseyais sur le lit à côté, sortant mon manuel de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je voulais te montrer ce que ça fait quand on est une stupide Gryffondor, » Je lui souris, sortant également un parchemin. « Un fantastique devoir sur les Inferis. »

« Mais. » Il fronça les sourcils. « On n'a pas encore vu les Inferis… »

« Précisément, j'ai également plusieurs agréables heures de colle et un avertissement, je te déconseille de céder à la violence…Même avec Rogue, » Je fis d'un œil sévère, haussant un sourcil.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Il enfourna un bout de melon dans sa bouche.

Nous passions plusieurs minutes, durant lesquelles il tentait de me rendre jalouse en parlant de toute la délicieuse nourriture qu'il avait ici, et je relisais encore une fois le passage du manuel parlant des Inferis.

J'entendis la lourde porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir, et les yeux de Potter s'illuminèrent alors qu'il se redressait légèrement, il n'y avait aucun doute sur qui ça pouvait être. Je baissais la tête, faussement passionnée par la couleur du drap. Lily ne m'accorda pas un regard.

Je saluais Potter et Lily rapidement, remballant mes affaires pour partir de cette salle aussi vite que je le pouvais. Je courais à travers les couloirs à une allure aussi folle que mes chaussures me le permettaient, lorsque je remarquais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Malia. Elle attendait devant une salle d'études, je m'arrêtai lorsque je le vis, et je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'elle me prit dans ses bras, une main caressant mes cheveux, et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Je sais. »

Mais moi, je ne savais pas.

.

Malia Stoy-Rivers savait beaucoup de choses, c'était indubitable. Elle n'était pas la sorcière la plus puissante de sa génération, certainement pas la plus assidue, et sa capacité à agacer son monde avec ses silences lourds de sens était assez impressionnante.

J'étais dans ses bras lorsqu'une multitude d'émotions m'envahirent, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent alors que je refrénais un sanglot. Je ne pouvais me trouver ailleurs qu'ici.

« Je pense qu'il est temps qu'on discute, » Dit-elle finalement.

Nous nous installions comme nous le pouvions dans la petite salle poussiéreuse, elle me fit m'asseoir sur une chaise qui se trouvait par là et se posa en face de moi.

« Marlene est-ce que tu comprends la situation ? »

Je hochais lentement la tête, puis fit non de la tête, à vrai dire je comptais sur elle pour me l'expliquer.

Elle se gratta l'arrière de la tête, elle n'avait pas l'air à son aise, ce qui était assez rare pour être soulignée. Malia me regardait avec un regard indécis, comme si elle n'était pas sûre d'elle. Cette fois-ci, elle ne devait pas considérer pouvoir lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je refrénais un sourire satisfait, ce n'était pas le moment.

« Tu es un fichu livre ouvert, Marlene McKinnon, » Elle grogna, comme pour me détromper, alors que j'étais certaine de n'avoir rien laissé paraître de ma pensée.

Elle se relevait finalement et commençait à faire les cent pas, marmonnant quelques phrases incompréhensibles, me laissant simplement entendre que c'était trop tôt et qu'elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas vraiment clair dans ma tête, » Dit-elle, en se pinçant l'arête du nez. « Et je sais que ça l'est encore moins pour toi, alors j'ai juste besoin que tu me répondes honnêtement, d'accord ? » Je hochais lentement la tête et elle se rasseyait. « Marlene, pourquoi t'es-tu rapproché si soudainement de Sirius Black ? »

Elle me parlait encore de Black, ce n'était pourtant pas de ma faute s'il était devenu soudainement plus aimable et enclin à discuter avec moi, et il fallait dire que j'aimais plutôt cette situation, j'en avais assez de ses sempiternelles blagues, ou en tout cas celle dirigées contre ma personne.

« Parce qu'il est gentil ? » Je tentai, ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

« Tu n'aurais pas l'impression d'être rejetée par une certaine personne au hasard ? »

« Si, » Je n'eus pas vraiment à réfléchir pour répondre, elle hocha la tête et prit une expression plus sereine. « Lily, » Sa posture de psychologue bien trop sûre d'elle contrastait avec mon air défait.

« Oh, Marlene, je t'en prie, dis-moi que je me trompe, » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et me lança un regard soucieux. « Tu ressens quelque chose pour… »

« Non ! » Je la coupais rapidement, je n'aimais ses insinuations.

« Marlene, » Elle répéta avec douceur. « Je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit tu sais, tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux. »

« Mais je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

Il y eut un silence qui en disait long sur ce que pensait la brune et je dus moi-même me demander si j'étais parfaitement honnête avec moi-même, pourquoi est-ce que je m'énervais comme ça ?

« Vous… Vous avez toujours eu une relation très fusionnelle, alors ça pourrait expliquer… »

« Je t'en prie tais-toi, » Je soupirais en me prenant la tête entre les mains. J'aurais voulu être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici.

« Je… » Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Je me levais et sortais de la pièce à pas lourds, Malia m'appela, mais laissa tomber rapidement, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, elle ne pouvait pas avoir raison, je ne pouvais ressentir quoi que ce soit pour… pour elle, non.

.

Cette nuit-là, je ne réussis pas à dormir, j'y étais montée avant toutes les autres et même si je faisais plutôt bien semblant du contraire, je ne pus fermer l'œil avant un long moment.

Au bout d'une éternité qui se comptait pourtant en heures, je redescendis dans la salle commune, prenant grand soin de ne réveiller aucune de mes camarades. Surtout pas Malia. Ou Lily.

La pièce était sombre, seulement éclairée par les quelques braises qu'il restait du feu-feu de cheminée et la lumière de la lune qui pénétrait par les maigres fenêtres. Je sortis un paquet de cigarettes de mon père et m'installais à la fenêtre la plus à l'écart, resserrant la veste que j'avais attrapé à la va-vite autour de moi. Je n'avais pas le droit de fumer dans l'enceinte du château, mais je n'avais pas vraiment le droit de sortir du château, alors avais-je vraiment le choix ?

La réponse était simple, non, alors je crachais ma fumée mentholée avec une grimace, mes poumons n'y étaient plus habitués, j'avais pris comme bonne résolution d'arrêter ces cochonneries, mais il s'avérait que je combattais le stress avec plus de facilité avec un peu de nicotine dans le corps, et puis mon père n'avait pas tenu cette résolution non plus, de toute façon. Une désagréable sensation de froid s'empara de moi, alors que je m'habituais au goût âpre sur ma langue, j'espérais que je n'attraperai pas froid avec le vent d'hiver qui se levait. Tomber malade était bien la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin en ce moment.

J'entendis du bruit derrière moi et m'empressai d'écraser le bout de ma cigarette sur le rebord de la fenêtre, éventant l'air comme je le pouvais. Je me retournais et fus surprise de ne voir personne, j'aurais pourtant juré avoir entendu quelque chose derrière moi.

« Qui est là ? » Je fis avec suspicion, me sentant légèrement stupide.

Le bruit de la porte de la salle commune se refermant me confirma mes doutes, je pointais ma baguette devant moi et invectiva l'intrus de se montrer. Je pouvais faire peur lorsque je commençais à me montrer agressive, mais à deux heures du matin, je ne pensais pas effrayer beaucoup de monde.

Après un bruissement de tissu à ma gauche, je vis apparaître Black, je n'ai pas vraiment su si je devais me tendre ou au contraire me détendre, mais au final je préférais le trouver lui qu'un Préfet qui me renverrait dans ma chambre.

Il haussa un sourcil à ma vue et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, où trônait la fautive, entre deux flocons cendrés.

« Alors ça pour une surprise, McKinnon en train d'enfreindre le règlement, » S'exclama-t-il avec entrain. « Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Je serrais mon poing au tour de ma baguette avec un grincement de dents, cet abruti se payait ma tête, mais il était bien celui qui venait tout juste de rentrer, j'étais en position de force, _ressaisis-toi, Marlene_.

« Certainement plus que toi effectivement, d'ailleurs, d'où viens-tu ? »

Il éluda ma question d'un geste de main et reprit le mégot entre ses mains, le rallumant d'un coup de baguette.

« Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il inutilement, puisqu'il le portait déjà à ses lèvres.

« Toujours le premier pour enfreindre le règlement, hein ? »

« C'est mal me connaître, » Répondit-il avec un sourire embué, des volutes s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il parlait. Il était beau, Black, et il m'aimait bien, dommage.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je sortais une autre cigarette et m'adossais au mur de pierre. Les pensées se battant dans mon esprit pour être celle à laquelle je m'intéresserais cette nuit. J'aurais aimé pouvoir mettre mon cerveau sur pause, Black avait de plutôt bien y arriver, lui.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais la culture moldue à ce point-là, » Sourit-il.

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment. Mon sang n'est pas aussi pur qu'on le prétend. »

« Il y aurait donc des moldus chez les McKinnon ? »

« Des centaines, » Je soufflais d'un air fou, écarquillant les yeux et écartant les bras.

Il prit une mine choquée et écrasa les braises là où il les avait trouvées dans un premier temps, je serrais un peu plus les miennes contre mes lèvres, il serait capable de voler mon bien.

« Tu traînes beaucoup par ici ? »

Je soupirais face à sa maigre tentative de blague, même si je laissais s'échapper un sourire.

« Plutôt, oui, depuis plus de six ans à vrai dire. »

Ça faisait un bail que je fréquentais ces crétins de Gryffondors, mais bientôt je quitterai ce vieux château en pierres, avec son vieux directeur et ses élèves immatures. Je ne savais pas ce qui me manquerait le plus, oui si quoi que ce soit me manquerait, je m'étais attachée à ces couloirs, à mes petites habitudes matinales, mais est-ce que cela me manquerait vraiment ? Ce n'est pas comme si je disais adieu à mes amis ou à Lily. Ah, Lily. Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

« Woah, t'es vieille, » S'exclama-t-il, alors que j'étais persuadée qu'il venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans, ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un muni d'une assez mauvaise foi.

« Parle pour toi. »

Il me tira la langue et se retourna vers la fenêtre, je le suivais rapidement, le froid glacial commençait à s'infiltrer dans la pièce, mais il y régnait une atmosphère chaleureuse et agréable. Je passais un bras autour de ses épaules, j'avais froid tout de même.

Après une heure ou deux, quelques cigarettes et certainement un rhume, Black retourna dans son dortoir, prétextant ne pas vouloir inquiéter le reste la bande à Potter, alors que ceux-ci devaient être habitués à le voir sortir toutes les nuits, ce fichu tombeur.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Quelle horreur de vivre dans le déni. Ou plutôt, quelle horreur lorsqu'une stupide brune du nom de Malia t'oblige à ne plus vivre dans le déni plus longtemps. J'y étais tellement bien moi, ma vie était un long fleuve tranquille ou Lily rimait avec meilleure amie et non pas avec insomnie ou _par Merlin pourquoi je ressens toutes ces choses est-ce que je suis normale ?_ Ma seule consolation dans ce vaste monde était bien que celle-ci m'avait pardonné, bien que je ne savais pas si je devais vraiment m'en réjouir ou non. A partir de ce moment, je rougissais affreusement chaque fois que mes yeux croisaient les siens et Louise avait cet effroyable regard de chien battu et répétait plaintivement que notre groupe d'amies se désagrégeait lentement, mais sûrement, et que tout ce que nous connaissions allait voler en éclats. Louise était très mélodramatique.

Dès lors, je me consacrais à mes études, je n'avais jamais eu d'aussi bonnes notes en Arithmancie que depuis que je ne passais plus toute l'heure à parler avec Lily. Notre cher professeur était d'ailleurs assez surpris de ne plus avoir à me rappeler à l'ordre, ça retarderait sûrement la création de maladies liées au stress, il pourrait me remercier tout de même, cet ingrat.

Parfois, lorsque je croisais Black, nous échangions un regard qu'on aurait pu juger complice dans d'autres circonstances. La cigarette n'était pas vraiment créatrice de liens sociaux, mais disons que c'était peut-être une sorte de destin qui m'avait fait me relever cette nuit-là, j'aimais l'idée, ça devait plaire à mon petit cœur de marbre sculpté.

Mon professeur de Divination me tira de mes rêveries par une question tout-à-fait pertinente sur les marques de thés verts. Personnellement, j'attendais simplement qu'il nous demande de lire l'avenir, c'était la partie la plus amusante, mes camarades trouvaient le moyen d'être toujours plus imaginatifs c'était passionnant en réalité.

Quand il passait à travers les rangs, les grelots attachés à sa taille tintaient, il arborait fièrement un look hippie, avec un pantalon pattes d'éléphants et une chemise multicolore, c'était assez représentatif de sa personnalité.

Edvard Smith était toujours en train de répondre à sa question d'une voix monotone et lasse lorsque sonna quinze heures, l'heure de la délivrance. Je me dirigeais d'un pas décidé vers la bibliothèque pour finir mon devoir de métamorphose, lorsque je me heurtai à ce crétin de Rosier.

A mon plus grand étonnement, il semblait assez paniqué, et ne m'accorda même pas un regard haineux, alors qu'il se précipitait dans un couloir adjacent, descendant à la va-vite la manche de sa chemise sur son avant-bras, ne me laissant même pas le temps d'apercevoir le tatouage que j'étais certaine qu'il arborait.

Cette idée me dégoûtait, je fréquentais chaque jour ces imbéciles marqués au fer rouge et dont la seule envie était de nous conduire à l'abattoir. On entendait souvent parler du « Seigneur des Ténèbres », dont on ne devait apparemment pas prononcer le nom. Mon père n'était pas quelqu'un de superstitieux, il était courageux et fort, mais depuis peu, il n'était plus lui-même, j'avais une idée très claire de l'élément déclencheur de son état. Il était gentil, mon père, mais il était surtout seul et cela le tuait, lorsque je rentrais, durant les vacances, son regard s'allumait un instant, il me serrait dans ses bras et retournait à une léthargie dont il sortait presque durant ses heures de travail au Ministère, d'après ce que m'avaient rapporté ses collègues. Je m'inquiétais pour lui autant qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, c'est-à-dire plus que de raison, nous étions tout ce qui nous restait.

La Métamorphose me changea les idées. A vrai dire, il ne me resta plus que cette stupide orange à transformer en alouette dans la tête, je n'entendis même pas une masse imposante s'affaler dans une chaise à côté de moi. Lorsque je tournai la tête, Black me regarda d'un air amusé, je retins un sursaut à son visage joviale bien près du miens et poussai un soupir.

« Un problème avec ton orange, McKinnon ? »

Je soupirais exagérément et lui tirais la langue, mon orange allait très bien, elle était juteuse et très… orange.

« Tu feras moins le malin quand elle se mettra à chanter. »

Il leva les mains en signe de reddition, conservant son sourire moqueur, que je lui ferai ravaler bien assez tôt, à cet énergumène.

« Je ferai le malin si je veux, d'abord, » Rétorqua-t-il avec toute l'immaturité dont il pouvait faire preuve.

Nous continuions nos enfantillages un moment, jusqu'à ce que mon orange ne commence à s'envoler. J'envoyai mon manuel de Métamorphose pour le stopper dans sa course et me récoltai un cri outré de la bibliothécaire.

« Elle ne chante pas très bien, » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, en se balançant sur sa chaise.

Je grommelais quelque chose de peu élogieux à propos de ce « stupide, stupide Black » et ramassais mes affaires, redonnant à mon orange toute sa vivacité d'antan et rangeant mon manuel de Métamorphose dans mon sac, j'en avais assez fait. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'abandonner un travail aussi vite, mais ce n'était pas non plus dans mes habitudes de rater à ce point une métamorphose. Quelque chose clochait dans ma tête, c'était en à n'en pas douter.

Je me rasseyais à côté de Black, un pli au milieu de ses sourcils s'était créé alors qu'il paraissait en pleine réflexion.

« Pourquoi tu n'y arrives pas ? C'est bête comme chou, comme exercice. »

Il releva son regard vers moi, si ce n'était que cela qui le tracassait, je pouvais bien le débarrasser de ses doutes et ses craintes. Je haussais les épaules, ne relevant pas la vieille expression que même mon père n'osait plus utiliser.

« Je perds la main, c'est tout. »

Black balaya ma remarque d'un geste équivoque, tournant son poignet dans un angle peu recommandé, je me demandais un instant si c'était réellement sa main qui venait d'envoyer paître ma réponse ou un bout de pâte à modeler.

« Marlene McKinnon ne perd pas la main, » Il s'approcha de moi et déplaça une boucle blonde barrant mon visage avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais pas. « Y a un truc qui cloche ? » Tenta-t-il.

Je retenais un soupir, accompagné du sempiternelle _« par où commencer… »_ , je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir le droit de parler pas de ça, pas maintenant, pas avec Black, pas au milieu d'une bibliothèque.

« Tu as l'air fatigué, » Je dis pour changer de sujets, alors que ses cernes m'apparaissaient plus marqués qu'à l'habitude.

« Blâme James, il passe sa nuit à me parler de sa nouvelle chérie, » Répondit-il nonchalamment et je sus que ce qu'il disait était bien loin de la réalité.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et prenais appui plus confortablement sur le dossier de ma chaise, chaise qui d'ailleurs était assez peu confortable.

« Tu veux en discuter ? » Me demanda-t-il finalement.

« Pas vraiment, et toi ? »

Il prit un léger temps de réflexion, puis lâcha un soupir mélodramatique qui lui allait fort bien au teint.

« Pas vraiment. »

Nous restions assis là, sans parler, encore un moment. Je ne pouvais blâmer aucun de nous deux pour le froid jeté dans cette atmosphère déjà glacée par les regards que me jetait la bibliothécaire et le vent d'hiver qui se faufilait par une fenêtre entrouverte. J'aimais l'hiver, tout était d'un blanc et d'une pureté immaculée à s'en flinguer les yeux quand quelques rayons de soleil s'y réverbéraient. J'aimais le calme, le froid m'apaisait et m'endormait, je pouvais me balader dans les jardins tranquilles, mes pas s'enfonçant dans la neige, laissant les traces de mon parcours derrière moi.

J'aimais l'hiver, et pourtant j'étais là, dans une bibliothèque poussiéreuse. Je regardais Black un instant, alors que son regard se perdait encore une fois dans le vide, il en avait sûrement besoin aussi.

« Tu veux aller te balader dehors ? » Je demandais d'un ton clair.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment à quoi était dû mon rapprochement si soudain avec Black, mais ça me faisait du bien de ne plus avoir à supporter le regard implorant de Louise, celui impérieux de Malia ou ma gêne démesurée en la présence de Lily. Et puis Black était gentil, c'était un vantard prétentieux, orgueilleux et roublard, mais il était gentil.

Les quelques flocons qui s'égaraient ne nous dérangeaient pas dans notre marche silencieuse, seules nos mines accablées pouvaient réellement transparaître une quelconque gêne dans ce beau paysage. Au détour d'un arbre, après avoir tournée sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche, Black s'arrêta et posa une question qui brûlait les lèvres de Louise depuis quelques jours.

« Est-ce que je te plais ? »

Je souris doucement, presque candidement. Je ne m'amusais pas de sa candeur à lui, plutôt de ma prise de conscience tardive.

« Tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. »

Il prit une mine offensée et porta une main à son cœur. Je laissais un rire s'échapper de mes lèvres, ça faisait du bien. Je laissais trop souvent aller mes pensées à des choses plus lugubres, je devais avouer que j'étais quelqu'un d'assez pessimiste qui avait tendance à se complaire dans ses propres déceptions. Faute de mieux, j'étais courageuse sur le reste des choses ardues que m'imposait ma vie.

« Tu n'es pas mon genre non plus, » Il fit dignement, croisant les bras sur son torse.

Je roulais des yeux et expirais un souffle amusé, sûrement aussi un peu soulagé, j'appréciais trop passer du temps avec cet imbécile pour laisser une ambiguïté s'installer entre nous. C'était un peu ce que j'aurais dû faire avec Lily, en y repensant.

Nous terminions notre marche d'un air plus serein. Il n'y avait pas à dire, rien à débattre, passer du temps avec Black était l'une de mes activités favorites.

Ou en tout cas ça l'était, avant que Malia ne vienne encore une fois tout gâcher.

« Tu vas te décider à m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe dans ta stupide petite tête blonde ? » S'exclama-t-elle, excédée par je ne savais quoi.

Cela faisait à peine une demie heure que j'étais rentrée et environ cinq minutes que j'avais cessé de mourir de froid à cause des flocons qui s'étaient glissés sous ma cape. Autrement dit, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment que ma petite brune préférée ne vienne m'embêter de la sorte.

« Moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir, Malia, ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas discuté, comment vont tes parents ? » Je fis d'un air nonchalant, tournant ma baguette autour de mes doigts, puis jugeant qu'il était sûrement plus raisonnable de la ranger.

« Marlene, je ne sais pas comment ton cerveau assimile les informations, mais je pense que plutôt que de batifoler avec Black, tu devrais te préoccuper de quelque chose qui compte vraiment, comme la santé mentale de la personne dont tu es… »

Je lui jetais un regard réfrigérant qui a lui seul lui promit moult tortures si elle osait terminer sa phrase. Ce que, d'ailleurs, elle ne fit pas.

« Ecoute, » Reprit-elle. « Tu manques à Lily, à moi et Louise, accessoirement, mais surtout à Lily, et ça, même Potter n'arrivera pas à y remédier, parce que tu es importante et irremplaçable, tu comprends ça ? »

Je baissais la tête, une profonde mélancolie déferlant sur moi à ces mots, mes yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et je restai silencieuse pendant quelques minutes. Malia s'assit à côté de moi et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, elle me chuchota des mots qu'elle dut juger comme réconfortant, mais qui me minèrent encore un peu plus le morale. Comment avais-je pu penser une seule seconde pouvoir passer à autre chose après avoir connu Lily Evans ?

« Je ne suis pas irremplaçable, » Je grommelais d'une voix peu convaincue, alors que Malia m'envoyait un regard dépité, sa bouche commençant à tiquer d'énervement. Une Malia énervée était la dernière chose qu'on pouvait souhaiter. « Quand bien même je le serais, tu crois que c'est vraiment raisonnable que je continue de la voir après… après… tout ça ? »

« Tout quoi ? Il ne s'est justement rien passé ! Marlene, je t'en prie, tu ne vas pas renoncer à des années d'amitié pour une bêtise pareille ? »

« Une bêtise ? » Je m'insurgeais.

Elle roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, nous nous jugions d'un œil mauvais, l'une et l'autre certainement persuadée d'avoir raison, alors qu'aucune de nous deux ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait dans ma _stupide petite tête blonde_.

« Quoi ? C'est de ma faute si tu es amoureuse de… » S'exclama-t-elle un peu trop fort, plaçant une main devant sa bouche avant de terminer sa sentence.

Je me sentis pourtant comme allant à l'échafaud, accompagnée par les nombreux regards des élèves s'étant retournés vers nous. Je résistais à l'envie de lui envoyer à la figure la chose la plus proche – un coussin- et de partir en claquant la porte. J'aurais dû me douter que ça finirait comme ça, la salle commune n'est jamais le bon lieu pour parler d'autre chose que du temps ou de chocogrenouilles.

Malia se pinça l'arête du nez, un « désolée » peu convaincu franchissant ses lèvres.

« Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, » Dis-je avant de repartir de là où je venais. La neige aidait à réfléchir, j'en étais sûr ! Et si elle ne le faisait pas, je pouvais encore espérer mourir d'hypothermie.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Je passais un temps considérable dehors, dans le froid, à ruminer mes pensées. Le froid, me semblait-il, aider un peu, la solitude aussi, ou alors je me cherchais des excuses réconfortantes, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

L'allégresse apportée par les fêtes de fin d'année à venir ne me parvenait pas là où j'étais, allongée dans la neige. Parfois je voyais quelqu'un courir, autour du château, en doudoune avec de grosses baskets, crier, et se laisser tomber. Le monde n'allait pas fort en ce moment, et ça se ressentait sur les comportements relativement bizarres des élèves de l'école.

Devant moi, Edvard Smith envoyait des boules de neige à l'immense château, elles s'éclataient contre les pierres, se répandant dans celle, plus boueuse, à nos pieds. Il paraissait que sa sœur faisait partie des victimes d'un attentat sur un petit village moldu où elle était partie en vacances. Il me faisait de la peine, malgré les blagues pas drôles et les ennuyantes discussions qu'il pouvait tenir avec sa grosse voix dans la Grande Salle et qui dérangeait toute sa table, qui venait me déranger moi, en se plaignant de lui, malgré le désagréable garçon que pouvait être Edvard Smith, le voir jeter rageusement des boules de neige et tomber à genoux dans cette même neige était la chose la plus déchirante que j'avais vue depuis Louise.

J'hésitais à m'approcher de lui, je n'étais certainement pas la personne qu'il avait envie de voir à ce moment précis, mais je reconnaissais dans ses gestes une forme de désespoir qui ne m'était pas inconnue. A côté de moi passait en courant la petite Emily Starss, une troisième année de ma maison, elle faisait un footing avec une doudoune, chose que je n'étais pas sûre de saisir, et en était à son troisième tour du château. Je ne savais plus où donner de la tête, mes propres problèmes me semblaient soudainement bien insignifiants, malgré l'importance que je leur donnais un peu plus tôt. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient confrontés à bien des malheurs en cette fin d'année.

La neige était fraîche, chose normale et habituelle, je m'asseyais veillant à ne pas en recouvrir mes affaires, j'étais inconsciente et irresponsable, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de tremper mes vêtements au risque de tomber malade. Je m'adossais à un arbre et plantais mes mains dans la neige, le froid me mordait les doigts, ça ressemblait à une punition que je m'infligeais toute seule. Méritais-je réellement un châtiment corporel en plus de celui psychologique qui me martelait la tête tous les jours qui passaient ? La réponse n'était pas aussi simple qu'on pouvait le croire de prime abord.

 _Alors comme ça, t'es amoureuse de ta meilleure amie ?_ , fit sournoisement la petite voix dans ma tête.

Je soupirais plaintivement, le désert blanc sur lequel je reposais engourdissait mes membres, alors que mon cerveau s'activait frénétiquement. Je ne pouvais plus courir loin de mes responsabilités, même si ça me tentait beaucoup. C'était l'heure de la Grande Introspection et c'était aussi effrayant que ça en avait l'air

Alors comme ça, j'étais amoureuse de ma meilleure amie, si tant était que je pouvais encore l'appeler comme ça. Je poussais un autre soupir lourd de sens et focalisa mon attention sur ce point, comment avais-je pu passer à côté de quelque chose d'aussi gros que ça ? Comment avais-je pu laisser faire ça ? Mon esprit surchauffait.

De toute manière, étais-je vraiment amoureuse ? Je ne pouvais pas en être sûre. C'était vrai que je trouvais Lily vraiment jolie, drôle et intelligente, que j'avais envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de l'écouter me murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille, mais pouvions-nous vraiment dire que… Oui, oui on pouvait. Lily Evans était la plus fantastique personne que j'avais rencontré, ce n'était même pas étonnant qu'une pauvre jeune fille telle que moi tombe amoureuse d'une personne comme elle. C'était écrit, la malheureuse petite Marlene McKinnon avait bien des soucis.

Comment une personne aussi extraordinaire ne pouvait pas faire chavirer tous les cœurs de cette école, je me le demandais bien, ils devaient être aveugles pour ne pas voir sa beauté et sa personnalité hors du commun.

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'étais en train de penser au bout d'un certain moment et me fustigeai intérieurement pour ça. Lily Evans était génial, certes, mais ce n'était pas le moment pour faire la liste de ses qualités, il fallait que je trouve quoi faire ensuite.

Lui dire était prescrit, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perde, l'éviter aussi, pour la même raison, alors il ne me restait qu'un seul choix, non ?

Faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je sortis ma main de la neige, j'allais me tenir à cette résolution, même si je n'en saisissais pas l'ampleur et la douleur que ça pouvait me procurer. C'était la seule solution que je voyais, mais peut-être ne voyais-je pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez.

Mon corps avachi resta encore quelques temps dans la neige salutaire, je rassemblais tout mon courage et rentrais au château au même moment qu'Edvard Smith, qui avait fini de martyriser le pauvre mur extérieur de Poudlard, il me semblait plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, l'envie de le cajoler me prit soudainement et je la refrénai à grand mal, j'avais toujours eu envie de sauver la veuve et l'orphelin, même lorsque c'était trop tard.

C'est dans un état d'esprit morne que je regagnai les couloirs glacés de l'école, certes ils n'étaient pas aussi froids que les jardins, mais l'ambiance qui y régnait était tellement sombre que je crus que la nuit avait d'ores et déjà jeté son dévolu sur notre bonne vieille Ecosse, alors qu'il faisait encore jour lorsque j'étais rentrée. Je savais que le soleil se couchait rapidement, surtout en hiver, mais il ne fallait pas pousser mémé dans les orties.

Les âmes torturées des élèves avaient creusé un vide intersidéral dans la bonne humeur ambiante de Poudlard, ou peut-être était-ce seulement moi qui n'arrivais pas à voir le bon côté des choses et qui réverbérais ma propre mauvaise humeur sur ce qui m'entourait. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, on n'était jamais sûr de rien.

« Tête de linotte, » Je dis à la Grosse Dame en roulant des yeux. Elle devait se trouver drôle de choisir ce genre de mot de passe.

J'ouvrai lentement la lourde porte et entrai dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, cherchant des yeux une petite tête amicale autre que celle de Black, sinon Malia allait encore me taper sur les doigts.

Je repérais une petite blonde, assise à côté d'une petite rousse, je fis taire mon cerveau et me précipitai sur elles. Elles sursautèrent à l'unisson alors que mon corps entier s'affala sur une Lily Evans circonspecte. Je l'enveloppai de mes bras avec force, ne laissant à peine assez de place pour respirer.

« Je suis désolée, » Je murmurais, dans sanglots dans la voix.

J'avais fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma courte vie, quand bien même je me pensais assez mature et responsable pour éviter ça, mais avoir blessé Lily était quelque chose que je regrettais amèrement.

Elle passa ses bras autour de moi et caressa mes cheveux avec une douceur qui lui était propre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je me reculai lentement, elle avait des larmes aux yeux, à l'instar de Louise qui avait pour l'occasion son plus bel air ému. C'était son cœur fait principalement de pain d'épices et de sucre d'orge qui causait ce genre de choses et donnait l'impression qu'elle vivait dans une comédie romantique si chère à Hollywood.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Marlene, » Elle sourit et m'embrassa le front, mon souffle se suspendit un instant.

C'était à cet instant que j'eus pour la première depuis bien longtemps l'impression que tout disparaissait autour de moi pour ne laisser que moi au milieu d'un monde déserté, silencieux, agréable.

C'était également à cet instant que je compris que ma toute nouvelle résolution allait être sacrément compliquée à tenir et je souhaitais me le répéter pour la dernière fois, mais j'étais une _stupide, stupide_ _Gryffondor._

Relevant la tête, alors que la lumière se faisait à nouveau sur le monde autour de moi, je croisais le regard de Malia, indéchiffrable. Elle partit en direction des dortoirs avant que je ne puisse articuler quoi que ce soit.

Deux hypothèses s'offrirent alors à moi : Soit Malia était mon ange gardien, soit une force diabolique qui veillait sur moi jusqu'à mon sacrifice futur sur l'autel de ma bêtise.

Je fis un sourire aux deux jeunes femmes en face de moi, qu'elles me rendirent avec joie, et tout redevint comme avant.

.

J'étais assise à une table, dans une des pourtant nombreuses salles d'études du château, lorsque j'entendis le raclement des pieds d'une chaise tout près de moi, me rappelant beaucoup trop un souvenir récent.

« Si tu pouvais disparaître, » Je soupirais lourdement, hésitant à frapper ma tête ou la sienne contre la table.

Sirius, car c'était bien lui qui était insupportablement là, ricana légèrement avant de s'affaler. Je me tournais vers lui et remarquais que ses amis n'étaient pas très loin, et que c'était pourtant moi qu'il avait décidé de venir distraire en cette belle veille de week-end de Décembre, alors que nous avions une ribambelle de devoirs pour la semaine suivante.

« Tu ne veux pas de ma compagnie ? » Il fit, affichant une fausse mine déçue.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter d'apposer sur son joli minois une tête à claques, peut-être aurais-je envie de sa compagnie.

M'aider à finir mes révisions pouvait également servir, par ailleurs.

« Ta compagnie m'est toujours agréable, mais tu as des amis qui t'attendent, et moi j'ai ce formidable grimoire de Sortilèges à feuilleter. »

« Ennuyant, » Remarqua-t-il.

« Ca me rappel quelqu'un. »

« Hey ! » Il s'offusqua. « Pour la peine, je te prends ton grimoire. »

Je haussais les sourcils et lui jetais un regard énervé qui ne l'était pas vraiment. Black avait la fâcheuse habitude de venir me déranger alors que je travaillais et il fallait que je rectifie le tir pour ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds plus longtemps. Et pour pouvoir m'ennuyer plus souvent dans une salle d'étude… J'imagine.

Derrière lui, ses amis nous fixaient avec attention, je lui fis part de cela et il haussa les épaules. Je décidai alors d'arrêter de lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'il me réponde.

« Marlene, » Fit-il. « Hey Marlene. Marlene. Marlene. Marlene. Marlene. »

Je ne sais pas quand, ni comment, mais mon audition se coupa toute naturellement, et alors que dans la pièce entrait une Lily Evans pimpante, ayant à ses côtés un Mac Picman moins pimpant, c'est Sirius tout entier qui disparut de mon petit monde à moi.

Elle me salua joyeusement et congédia son tout nouvel ami pour s'assoir en face de moi -de nous plutôt.

« Marlene, Sirius, quelle joie de vous voir en cette si belle journée ! »

Je tournai lentement la tête vers l'hurluberlu à côté de moi, dubitative quant à la nouvelle bonne humeur de Lily.

« Bonjour Lily, » Sourit-il, sans m'accorder le moindre regard. Ce qui était vexant, mais de bonne guerre.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la bande à Potter à la table d'à côté qui faisait de grands gestes pour qu'elle s'intéresse à eux puis retourna vers moi son visage lumineux.

« Tu essayes d'étudier les Sortilèges à ce que je vois, que dirais-tu de laisser de côté le stress des examens et venir me tenir compagnie pendant que ce jeune homme, » Elle désigna Potter. « Entraîne son équipe pour le match à venir ? » Elle plaça une main sous son menton et appuya sa proposition d'un regard profond, puis elle sembla se rappeler de Sirius et continua. « A moins que ce soit ce que comptait te demander cet autre jeune homme, qui, j'en suis sûre, ne souhaite que ta compagnie aujourd'hui. »

« Cet autre jeune homme a sûrement mieux à faire que de m'inviter regarder nos camarades s'amuser sur des balais. »

« Ne parle pas du Quidditch comme ça ! » Tonna la voix de Potter au loin.

« Et pourtant, je vois dans son regard que l'idée ne lui déplaît pas, » Elle afficha un sourire victorieux.

« Cet autre jeune homme est à côté de vous et aimerait pouvoir parler en son propre nom. »

Sirius pointa un doigt vers la rousse et croisa les bras, l'air vexé d'être au centre de l'attention et de pourtant ne pas pouvoir en placer une.

« Je vous surveillerai de loin, » Il dit finalement, après un bref coup d'œil vers moi.

J'eus à mon tour un sourire victorieux, j'en avais assez de tous ces sous-entendus sur ce prétendu jeune home qui en pinçait pour moi. De toute manière, je préférais les rousses.

Je m'étouffai à mes propres pensées, c'était trop tôt pour ce genre de blagues, même si je devais avouer qu'avec le recul, elle m'offrait une légère satisfaction.

« Alors ce sera simplement nous deux, » Dit-elle. « En tête à tête, comme au bout vieux temps. »

Ah le bon vieux temps, j'aurais donné cher pour y retourner, c'était un temps où nous glissions des fleurs dans nos cheveux et où Noël nous évoquait autre chose que la crainte de le voir gâcher par un nouvel attentat mangemort. Un temps où j'éprouvais autre chose qu'une envie maladive d'assister à un entraînement de Quidditch avec Lily. Apparemment, mettre au clair ce que j'éprouvais ne m'avait pas aidé, au contraire, j'étais plongée dans une toute nouvelle adoration amoureuse, arbitraire, subjective et passionnée. Malia n'était définitivement pas mon ange gardien, et Merlin n'était pas de mon côté.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Malgré tout ce que j'avais pu faire qui la mettait en rogne, le Professeur McGonagall m'appréciait beaucoup, elle voyait en moi une excellente élève qui ferait un excellent rempart pour les pauvres gens qui ne pouvaient pas se protéger tout seuls. En somme, elle me destinait à un abattoir doré, sur fond de vertus vertueuses et d'héroïsme.

Je n'avais pas de héros, pas de modèle d'intégrité et de courage, je ne souhaitais pas non plus en être un pour qui que ce soit, je voulais simplement que plus personne ne meurt de la bêtise de quelques-uns. Mon père disait que c'était une forme d'altruisme pure, mais je voyais plus ça comme une forme de lassitude extrême face à l'humanité. Je n'avais pas de héros, car personne ne le méritait et je n'en serai pas un car je ne le méritais pas non plus, je ferais ce qu'il fallait faire. Sauver l'humanité qui me rendait si lasse.

McGonagall s'était déjà inquiétée de ma façon si peu enjouée de voir mon avenir et avait invité mon père à en parler, mais celui-ci s'était montré très peu enclin à converser de ce qui avait pu causer une telle désillusion chez une jeune fille de mon âge.

 _« Monsieur McKinnon, votre fille ici présente s'est vue punir_ une nouvelle fois _, puisqu'elle a fait pleurer une jeune élève en lui disant qu'un membre de sa famille, mort en sa fonction d'Auror il y a deux mois, n'était pas « mort en héros », puisqu'il n'y a « aucun héros » et que « nous sommes déjà morts nous aussi si nous cherchons à en avoir. », vous pouvez peut-être expliquer à votre père pourquoi vous parlez ainsi, Mademoiselle McKinnon ? »_

 _Il fallait me comprendre, je traversais une période relativement peu heureuse de ma vie et je n'avais pas vraiment de remords à faire pleurer des gamines._

 _« Je considère que si nous attendons que des héros viennent nous sauver, alors autant sauter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie tout de suite. »_

 _Mon père soupira sombrement et se pinça l'arête du nez, cherchant visiblement comment se tirer de cette situation le plus rapidement possible._

 _« Excuse-toi, Marlene. »_

 _« Elle s'est déjà excusée, » Fit McGonagall, impériale, et je me demandai un instant pourquoi ce n'était pas elle qui dirigeait cette école. « Monsieur McKinnon, je vous ai demandé de venir car je ne comprends pas le comportement de votre fille. »_

 _« Elle vit des moments difficiles, » Répondit-il, ses yeux fixant un point vague sur le bureau de ma directrice de maison._

 _« C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Je suis désolée pour votre femme. »_

 _Les mains de mon père se crispèrent sur les rebords de sa chaise, et je luttai pour ne pas mettre une claque à cette vieille bonne femme, elle ne comprenait pas tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait en lui parlant de maman. Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, alors que le professeur McGonagall faisait infuser un thé, sûrement dans le but de lui redonner un peu de vivacité._

 _« Papa, papa, je m'excuse, on peut rentrer ensemble si tu veux, je n'ai plus d'examens importants maintenant. Rentrons. »_

Il ne faut pas croire que c'est la mort de ma mère qui m'a rendu si pessimiste, je l'étais avant et je le serai après, disons simplement que le fait qu'aucun des médicomages, pourtant si héroïques dans leurs blouses blanches à sauver des vies tous les jours, n'ait réussi à éviter le drame ne m'avait pas aidé à reconsidérer ma vision des héros.

Et puis, sauver des gens, c'était héroïque seulement parce qu'on le voulait bien. Moi je ne voulais pas être un héros, mais je voulais les sauver, alors j'ai décidé que personne n'en serait un. J'étais jeune et insouciante quand j'ai décidé ça, mais pas plus qu'à présent, alors c'est plus ou moins devenu mon leitmotiv.

McGonagall s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, alors qu'elle commençait à me parler de la difficulté de devenir Auror de nos jours et de tous les risques que ça comprenait, mais moi les risques, je m'en fichais, je ne voulais pas faire autre chose de ma vie.

« Je vois que vos notes sont en hausse, les meilleures que vous ayez eu depuis le début de votre scolarité à vrai dire, » Dit-elle d'une voix satisfaite.

« Je travaille mieux sous la pression, » Répondis-je nonchalamment.

Il était vrai que la pression imposée par nos professeurs en vue des examens de fin d'année devenait assez conséquente, le temps passant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui m'inquiétait. Que ce même temps passe était bien plus préoccupant qu'un examen auquel, après des années de bons et loyaux services à ma scolarité, je ne pouvais pas échouer. Qui sait ce qui m'attendait au dehors de cette école. Et en même temps, que cette exaltation émanant de ma propre ignorance de l'avenir pouvait être satisfaisante.

« Mademoiselle McKinnon, j'ai conscience que votre situation n'est pas la plus favorable pour votre propre développement, mais pouvez-vous cessé d'être sarcastique au moins le temps de notre conversation ? »

« Je vais essayer, Madame. »

« Bien, » Elle croisa les mains sur son bureau. « J'ai encore quelques choses à vous dire… Mademoiselle McKinnon, avez-vous entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ?»

.

Je n'aimais pas le Quidditch. En réalité, je n'aimais pas la violence du Quidditch, seulement l'allégresse que les joueurs transmettaient aux spectateurs en un tour de passe-passe abracadabrantesque.

J'aimais aussi le public se mouvant comme une seule entité, criant de joie à un point marqué, retenant son souffle… L'exaltation ambiante, l'union de nos petits mondes, me plaisaient, et ce bien plus que n'importe quel marche solitaire dans la neige, même si je devais avouer qu'à cet instant précis, mon ouïe méritait mieux que les hurlements intempestifs de mes camarades.

Calliopée Dubois commentait énergiquement le match, depuis sa chute en tant que poursuiveuse de l'équipe de Poufsouffle l'année précédente, elle n'avait cessé de se passionner pour cette noble occupation qu'était de commenter avec enthousiasme les frasques sportives de ses camarades. Dubois s'était fort malheureusement cassé les deux jambes lors d'un match contre Serpentard, quel accident bête, surtout qu'elle était la plus prometteuse de son équipe et qu'ils étaient très bien partis pour gagner le match.

A côté de moi, Sirius, Lupin et Pettigrow soutenaient avec ferveur un James Potter épuisé d'éviter tous les cognards que lui envoyaient d'acharnés batteurs. Lily, au premier rang aux côté des soupirantes des joueurs, aidait à porter une banderole aux couleurs de Gryffondor. J'étais pourtant certaine que quelques mois auparavant elle détestait cette foule se pressant jusqu'aux devants de la scène pour espérer recevoir un baiser de la main d'un des joueurs.

Je ne dénonçais pas là une certaine hypocrisie de la part de mon amie, je constatais seulement le côté cocasse de la situation, elle qui grimaçait à la simple évocation de Potter était maintenant une de ses plus ferventes supporters.

Tout à coup, Dubois hurla d'une voix tonique et spécialement enjouée quelque chose comme le fait que l'attrapeur de Gryffondor avait aperçu le Vif d'Or. Il était doué l'attrapeur, c'était un petit troisième année qui ne payait pas de mine, mais qui avait l'œil pour dénicher tout ce qui brillait. Il était un peu kleptomane ceci dit, s'il fallait lui reprocher quelque chose c'était bien sa fâcheuse tendance à me piquer mon bracelet en argent.

Le match continua trente minutes encore, et l'allégresse montant des gradins me faisait chaud au cœur, Dubois, acclamée par ses comparses de maison comme à chaque fois qu'elle concluait ses commentaires, avait l'air très émue. Elle était passionnée par ce qu'elle faisait et en était remerciée.

« Gryffondor gagne ! »

Les énergumènes autour de moi s'agitèrent et commencèrent à hurler, je me joignis à eux alors que Potter redescendait comme une flèche vers le sol pour récupérer la coupe, symbole incontestable de leur victoire contre Serdaigle. Des acclamations joyeuses montaient des gradins rouge et or, tandis que celles de nos comparses bleutés étaient bien plus taciturnes.

Lily remonta vers nous avec un sourire fendant son visage en deux à l'instar de Sirius à côté de moi, il fallait dire que la joie des joueurs de Gryffondor, sûrement même particulièrement celle de Potter, était communicative, même à cette distance. Je n'imaginais même pas l'euphorie qu'ils engendreraient lorsque nous gagnerions le match final, célébrant en beauté notre dernière année. Parce que oui nous allions la gagner, ça ne faisait aucun doute, Potter menait son équipe d'une main de fer et leur force, à la fois physique et d'esprit, démotivait les autres maisons. En particulier les Poufsouffle –les prochains que Gryffondor affronteraient-, au vu de leur têtes dépitées.

Nous descendions rapidement les marches qui nous séparaient du terrain de Quidditch. Je crus que le petit lionceau devant moi allait se prendre les pieds dans sa cape plus d'une fois, étant donné les grandes enjambées qu'il faisait pour tenir le rythme de ses aînés.

Lily sauta dans les bras de son cher et tendre alors que je détournais le regard, réfrénant un haut-le-cœur. Potter la fit virevolter dans les airs, Sirius tenta de faire de même avec Lupin, mais ne réussit à peine qu'à le soulever du sol, ce qui lui donna un air assez ridicule.

« Félicitations James ! Le gardien des Serdaigle ne savait plus où donner de la tête grâce à ta technique de jeu époustouflante ! » Fit Pettigrow avec une admiration exagérée.

Potter le remercia avec une révérence et lui donna un coup dans l'épaule, la testostérone qui planait dans l'air était presque palpable. Comme l'odeur de transpiration de Potter.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es le champion de l'école pour au moins tout le reste de la journée ? »

Il fit mine de réfléchir et releva la tête avec fierté.

« Je vais fêter ça dignement ! » Puis il attrapa Lily par les hanches et l'emporta avec lui dans le ciel sur son balais volant, ce qui ressembla beaucoup à un kidnapping et arracha un cri indigné à Louise à quelques rangées de nous, alors que je restais coite.

« Quel mufle ! » La voix peu convaincue de Malia résonna à nos oreilles, s'attirant tous les regards, je me demandai depuis combien de temps elle était assise sur ce piteux banc.

Je lui envoyai un regard réfrigérant. Moi et Malia n'étions pas en très bons termes depuis quelques temps, ça venait sûrement de nos nombreuses disputes ou du fait qu'elle m'avait sorti de force de mon déni si confortable. J'avais la rancune tenace.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que j'étais plus populaire qu'elle auprès de nos compères lions, et ceux-ci, sentant l'atmosphère se tendre, avaient fait leur choix. Malia Stoy-Rivers s'attirait les foudres de quiconque m'appréciait ou faisait comme si. Il va sans dire que Sirius qui avait pourtant sympathisé avec elle l'année dernière, prenait automatiquement ma défense à chaque conflit.

C'en était presque gênant, en toute sincérité, même si j'étais touchée par cette toute nouvelle considération à mon égard.

« Allons fêter ça dignement également ! » Lança une voix forte et tout un amas de Gryffondors le suivit jusqu'à ce que tout le monde sorte du stade. Je ne voyais jamais une aussi belle cohésion de groupe qu'avant, pendant et après un match de Quidditch. Surtout quand l'un des joueurs se blessait gravement… Même si je détestais qu'un joueur se blesse… A vrai dire, je n'aimais pas vraiment le principe du Quidditch.

Malia avait disparu en même temps que la foule en un souffle d'air, elle se déplaçait toujours avec le vent, la sorcellerie qui planait autour d'elle ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa nature.

« J'adore les fêtes ! » S'exclama Sirius avec un regard qui me faisait penser à celui du chien de mon grand-père, quand je venais jouer avec lui à « va chercher le bâton ».

Les Gryffondors étaient réputés pour leurs fêtes déjantées et interminables. Emmener des substances illicites dans l'enceinte du château était strictement interdit, mais transformer les Serpentards en perroquets l'était aussi, et ça n'empêchait pas certaines personnes de le faire à chaque début d'année.

Sur la route, les effusions de joie continuaient à se faire entendre, des Gryffondors se prenaient dans les bras et fêtaient la victoire à grand coup de cris et de slogans.

« Le Quidditch réveille vraiment le meilleur de nous-mêmes ! » S'enthousiasma Louise qui avait frayé son chemin jusqu'à nous en jouant des coudes. « J'adore cette unité au sein de notre maison, pas toi ? »

J'acquiesçais distraitement en souriant. La foule commença à se disperser une fois arrivée à l'intérieur du château. Certains allaient se balader, retournaient à la salle commune, ou s'implantaient dans les couloirs pour s'embrasser langoureusement. Je faisais partie de ceux qui retournaient à la salle commune, au cas où ça ait pu échapper à qui que ce soit, Louise qui était restée à côté de moi gardait un air enthousiaste sur le visage, enthousiasme qui était largement diffusé par le sourire qui lui barrait le visage. Il n'y avait cependant pas de quoi sourire, étant donné que nous avions un devoir important à réviser en Métamorphose pour la semaine suivante et qu'aucune de nous deux n'avait commencé.

Mais comme je l'ai dit, je travaille mieux sous la pression.

Sirius, qui avait couru jusqu'à son dortoir dès le portrait de la Grosse Dame franchi, revint vers nous avec une bouteille dans chaque main et une dans sa ceinture, ce qui le faisait étrangement ressembler à un cow-boy.

« Que la fête commence ! »

J'avais toujours été fascinée par l'amour de certains sorciers de mon âge pour l'hydromel et autre alcool à haut pourcentage, c'était spécial d'aimer à ce point perdre ses moyens en se détruisant le foie. Ceci dit je ne m'en plaindrai pas plus que ça, moi aussi je me laissais souvent –trop souvent- tenter par l'hydromel.

Black envoya une bouteille à son comparse Pettigrow et s'affala dans un des sofas, un sourire similaire à celui de Louise éclairant son visage.

« Il est dix-sept heures et la moitié de l'équipe est dans les douches, la fête ne commence pas, » Dit Remus Lupin en roulant des yeux.

Le brun fit la moue et rengaina ses bouteilles, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se mit un peu plus à l'aise dans le vieux canapé, décidé à attendre le début de la fête ici.

« T'es vraiment pas drôle, Remus. »


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Les seules choses que j'eues réellement le temps de faire avant de rentrer chez moi pour Noël, fut de me remettre de ma gueule de bois monumentale et pester car je n'avais pas le temps de finir mon devoir de Métamorphose.

Autant dire que je ne l'ai pas fini. Et que j'ai bien dû attendre toute la semaine pour tenter de remettre en place les souvenirs flous de la fête du week-end. Est-ce que j'avais dansé sur une table basse ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en aurais des souvenirs aussi nets si ça n'avait pas été moi.

Je finis mes valises en soupirant, rangeant quelques fioles censées stopper la migraine dedans, celles-ci ayant repris de plus belle depuis quelques temps. Je refermais ma valise sur quelques affaires qui avaient besoin d'être nettoyées, une manche de chemise dépassant légèrement. Je relevais la tête pour retrouver celle de Malia en face de moi et retins un cri surpris, une main sur mon cœur affolé.

« Non mais ça va pas d'apparaître comme ça derrière les valises des gens ? »

Elle haussa les épaules et fixa sur moi un regard dur. Nous ne nous étions pas vraiment réconciliées de toutes les disputes qu'il avait pu y avoir entre nous ces derniers temps, notre relation en avait été entachée, mais je n'appréciais tout de même pas ce regard.

« Marlene c'est important, je crois que j'ai compris quelque chose concernant ton amitié avec Bl… »

« Par Merlin, change de disque Malia, j'en ai assez de t'entendre parler de lui. »

« Mais… » Commença-t-elle d'une petite voix, alors que je prenais mes deux valises fermement.

« Ecoute, » Je soupirais doucement, ne voulant pas envenimer la situation. « S'il y a des choses que je dois savoir concernant mes relations avec telle ou telle personne, je vais le découvrir toute seule. Tu… Tu m'as ouvert les yeux, Malia, j'aurais pu hurler que je n'étais pas comme ça, pleurer sur le fait que personne ne m'accepterait et que les moldus m'enverraient dans un hôpital psychiatrique, mais tu as su trouver les bons mots, et malgré tout ce que ça a engendré, je t'en suis reconnaissante. »

Malia eut une moue attristée et me regarda sortir, avant de se diriger à son tour vers ses propres affaires que, comme à son habitude, elle n'avait pas encore commencé à ranger.

La salle commune des Gryffondors était habituellement bruyante, mais elle ne l'était jamais autant que le jour du départ pour les vacances de Noël. Tout le monde était à la fois tant désespéré de quitter leurs amis et si euphorique de rentrer chez eux, retrouver leurs proches, l'odeur inoubliable de notre véritable maison. Enfin, ça, c'était pour ceux qui rentraient.

Je posais mes valises à côté de celles de Lily, nous avions convenu que je passerai les premiers jours de vacances dans son humble demeure, mon père étant trop accaparé par une affaire pour venir me chercher tout de suite.

La rousse me sourit, elle était vêtue d'une robe printanière, qui détonait des pulls et pantalons que nous faisait porter le rude hiver, je fis glisser mon regard sur elle, de haut en bas et me fustigeai intérieurement pour ça, j'avais un esprit faible.

« Vous êtes très en beauté aujourd'hui, mademoiselle Evans. »

« Ah, parce que je ne le suis pas les autres jours ? » Elle fit avec un clin d'œil et un sourire charmeur, que je lui rendis sans une once d'hésitation.

Son attitude changea lorsque Potter s'approcha de nous d'une démarche féline, une lueur étrange dans le regard. Il prit Lily par la taille et l'embrassa, alors que je détournai le regard. Vivement qu'on quitte cette stupide école.

Lily posa une main sur la joue de son bien-aimé, les yeux brillants, puis elle se détourna, se rappelant sûrement qu'elle était au milieu de notre salle commune et accessoirement, qu'elle me mettait dans une gêne inconsidérée.

« Tu fais le trajet du retour avec nous ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

« _Nous_ ? » Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, puis il vrilla son regard sur moi, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait et il sembla comprendre.

Tout peu enthousiaste qu'il était à l'idée de partager une cabine du Poudlard Express avec moi, je ne l'étais pas plus.

« Tu ne préfères pas que l'on fasse la route avec Malia et Louise, comme à notre habitude ? » Je proposai, mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, occupée qu'elle était à convaincre Potter de rester avec elle. Comment avais-je pu imaginer que je pourrai être tranquille dans le train ?

Je soupirais et commençai à me résigner, au moins je pourrai profiter de la présence de Lily autant que je voudrais lorsque nous serions arrivées chez elle, je pouvais bien supporter Potter quelques heures en attendant, non ?

« C'est d'accord, » Il soupira à son tour et après un rapide coup d'œil vers ses amis derrière lui, il se ressaisit et offrit un magnifique sourire à la rouquine.

Je roulais des yeux et prenais mes valises, avant de franchir la lourde porte, j'enjoignis Lily à faire de même et à passer un manteau sur mes épaules avant ça, il n'était pas question que la demoiselle attrape froid. J'aurais aussi pu lui porter ses valises, mais je n'en étais pas là, ou plutôt j'espérais très fort ne pas l'être.

Nous nous dirigions à l'extérieur d'un pas décidé, sur la route nous croisions plusieurs élèves venant des cachots, dont ce stupide Severus Rogue, la confiance de Lily s'ébranla et sa mine se peint de noirs sentiments à la fois coléreux et tristes, alors je réduisis mon allure pour me mettre à sa hauteur et lui insuffler des ondes positives. Elle m'avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec cet énergumène, j'étais d'ailleurs sûrement la seule, sans vouloir me vanter. Cela faisait quelques courtes années qu'elle avait décidé de prendre son courage à deux mains et tirer un trait sur ce mangemort à la noix, elle était admirable pour ça, et d'autant plus effrayante, elle pourrait très bien le faire avec moi.

« Desserres les dents, tu vas te faire mal, » Je lui fis un sourire et lui donnai un coup de coude pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle sembla se détendre légèrement, elle était toujours mal lorsqu'elle croisait Rogue, malgré le temps qui avait passé, je ne savais si c'était à cause de la rancœur ou de la nostalgie, je préférais ne pas en parler, il ne manquerait plus que je ravive chez elle des plaies qui n'étaient même pas complètement fermées.

Nous arrivions aux carrioles tirées par les Sombrals en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire –pas tout à fait, mais faisons comme si-, Lily me demanda pour la énième fois à quoi ils ressemblaient, pour, comme d'habitude, grimacer à leur description, pourtant ces petites bêtes étaient très belles, même si légèrement morbides.

« On devrait peut-être attendre les autres, non ? » Demanda-t-elle alors que je chargeais les malles.

Je fis non de la tête, les autres avaient déjà commencé à partir de toute manière, nous aurions au moins le bénéfice de monter dans un compartiment vide et que nous aurions choisi.

La route fut agréable et silencieuse, les deux étant certainement étroitement liés. Je jetais de temps à autres un regard vers Lily en me demandant comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me rendre compte que j'étais éperdument amoureuse d'elle. Elle était là, en face de moi, emmitouflée dans sa cape, le regard se portant au loin, les cheveux ondulant légèrement au gré du vent et le nez rosi par le froid, elle était belle, tellement belle, et c'était pourtant là la moindre de ses qualités.

Elle capta mon regard et me sourit avec un clin d'œil, s'il ne faisait pas aussi froid je serais certainement en train de fondre sur place.

Je soupirais longuement et silencieusement, mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors que mes pensées se bousculaient, comme elles le faisaient toujours, et je n'avais même plus Malia pour me les expliquer puisque je l'avais rembarré bien trop violemment à mon goût et sans aucun doute du siens également.

Lily me lança un regard interloqué par mon désespoir apparent, alors que je me dépêchais de sortir de la calèche dans laquelle il faisait bien trop chaud, une fois arrivées près du train.

« Tu es bizarre en ce moment Marlene, » Me dit Lily, tandis qu'elle resserrait sa cape autour d'elle.

Le plus étonnant étant qu'elle ne le remarquait que maintenant.

« Oh tu sais, c'est l'euphorie des fêtes, revoir mon père, tout ça, ça doit me monter à la tête, » Je dis pour la rassurer. « Et puis j'ai toujours été assez bizarre, non ? » Ca, ce n'était pas spécialement rassurant, je l'accorde.

Elle continua à afficher une mine soucieuse, mais prit ses deux valises sans un mot et monta dans le train à ma suite. Nous n'étions pas les premières à arriver, mais il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il allait falloir attendre un moment avant que le train ne s'ébranle, je me sentais bien ici cependant, j'avais hâte de rentrer chez moi et j'étais heureuse de passer du temps avec ma rouquine préférée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, le peuple commença à affluer, dont notre cher ami Potter, qui débarqua dans notre cabine, essoufflé et avec sa valise dans la main. Il l'a balança au dessus de nos têtes et s'affala –avec grâce- à côté de mon amie. Je réfrénais à grand peine un grognement.

« Les autres se sont installés juste à côté, on s'est dits qu'il ne valait pas mieux se serrer dans une seule cabine, mais si jamais tu préfères… » La fin de sa phrase fut balayée par la main de Lily, qui finit d'ailleurs dans la sienne.

Je ne savais pas si la sensation de gêne face à ce spectacle allait durer ou si je m'en sortirai à bon compte dans peu de temps, mais j'éprouvais la désagréable envie de ne pas rester pour le découvrir.

Lorsque le train se mit en marche, je profitai d'une pause dans leur conversation animée pour leur annoncer que j'allais entreprendre une petite promenade –dont il était possible que je ne revienne, mais ça, je me gardais bien de leur dire.

Je restais dans les longs couloirs, espérant que personne ne me remarque, lorsque j'entendis une voix m'interpeller.

Louise, elle était là devant moi, avec ses grands yeux tristes et sa moue concernée, je songeais d'abord à me dérober, puis me ravisai et la pris plutôt dans mes bras, passant mes doigts dans ses courts cheveux, tentant d'éponger en un geste toute la tristesse qu'elle pouvait éprouver. Elle me conduit jusqu'à son compartiment, où elle était installée avec Malia, occupée à feuilleter un livre d'histoire moldu. Elle leva les yeux vers nous, alors que nous nous installions sur les banquettes, et un sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

Nous ne parlions pas pendant un long moment, Louise se laissa aller contre mon épaule, nous échangions de longues plaintes, des regrets, et des excuses muettes, cela sembla durer à la fois une éternité et une fraction de secondes. Je n'aurais pas pu bouger ou m'en aller la première, je n'avais encore pas trouvé de moyen de m'excuser pour ce qu'il s'était passé et ce qu'il se passerait, or, à cet instant, j'en avais l'occasion, et je la saisissais.

Au bout d'un moment, entendant l'appel de la femme vendant des friandises dans le couloir, Louise sortir, argent en poche et sourire nouveau aux lèvres. Malia vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et me tendit son livre.

« Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup lu, et c'est tout à fait normal de ressentir ce que tu ressens, en réalité, la société a évolué d'une mauvaise façon. Regarde, à la Grèce Antique, c'était tout à fait commun de voir deux personnes du même genre s'aimer, la plupart du temps, les hoplites se… »

« Malia, je sais que c'est normal, » je soupirais. « Et je me fiche de tes guerriers grecs. »

« Mais attends, ces guerriers, comme tu les appels, aimaient aussi les femmes. C'était commun d'aimer à la fois les hommes et les femmes, c'est dingue non ? On nous parle pas de ça de nos jours, alors que nous sommes quand même censés être bien plus évolués qu'il y a deux milles ou trois milles ans, » Voyant que je ne répondais pas, elle continua. « Et puis, peut-être que c'est ce que tu es, une fille qui aime à la fois les filles et les garçons. »

« J'ai passé l'âge d'être une « fille » et si tu songes à reprendre l'idée que je devrais donner une chance à une potentielle idylle avec Black, tu… »

« Tu n'y es pas, je me fiche de tes idylles, j'essaye simplement de comprendre. »

Je roulais des yeux.

« Pourrais-tu, pour une fois, ne pas chercher à comprendre ? »

« Mais.. »

« Le cerveau humain est compliqué, le cerveau d'une sorcière de dix-sept ans l'est encore plus, alors s'il te plaît, Malia, abandonne, fais ça pour moi. »

Sur ces sages paroles, Louise revint les bras chargés de sucreries. Je l'embrassa sur le front en guise d'au revoir et en profitai au passage pour lui voler une Chocogrenouille, avec un geste de la main, je quittai leur cabine, retournant sur mes pas.

La fin du voyage fut d'un ennui accablant, je discutai machinalement avec Lily, ignorant à grand soin Potter à chaque remarque stupide qu'il pouvait émettre, mais dus me résoudre au final, à converser avec lui aussi. De temps à autre il quittait la cabine pour rejoindre ses amis, et la retrouvait à son retour comme il l'avait laissé, ce n'était pas le moment de sauter sur Lily. Nous arrivions à la gare King's Cross avec les yeux embrumés par la fatigue.

Nous sortions et j'entendis au loin la voix de Sirius, qui avait remarqué notre petit trio. Potter le rejoint rapidement, j'avais cru comprendre que celui-ci passait les vacances de noël chez le binoclard, depuis que sa famille l'avait renié, ou quelque chose de la sorte.

« Marlene ! »

Il me fit un signe à moi aussi, et avec un grand sourire, envoyer un paquet dans les airs, que je rattrapai avec une aisance que je ne soupçonnais pas, mes essais au Quidditch remontant à plusieurs années.

« Joyeux noël ! »

Je découvris entre mes mains un paquet de cigarettes mentholées, la prochaine fois que je m'encrasserai les poumons, ce serait avec l'esprit de noël de Sirius Black.

En réponse, je lui envoyai la Chocogrenouille que j'avais gardé dans la poche de ma cape. Ainsi, nos chemins se séparèrent, Monsieur Evans me salua chaleureusement et nous invita à partir, au moyen d'un vieux tas de ferraille qui tenait debout par je ne sais quelle magie, et qui devait sûrement semer panique et destruction sur son passage. Je détestais cette invention moldue.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

La maison de Lily était pleine de rire et de chaleur, tout pourrait être parfait si Pétunia n'était pas là à lancer des œillades meurtrières à sa sœur chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient. Sa mère nous avait préparé des sandwichs à la confiture, nous discutions de choses et d'autres, à mon plus grand bonheur, Lily n'avait pas encore commencé à parler de Potter, bien que je craignais que cela n'arrive tôt ou tard.

Contre toute attente, spécialement la mienne, c'est moi qui mis en première le sujet sur le tapis, sa relation avec Potter n'étant pourtant pas la première de mes préoccupations en ce moment. J'étais bien assez occupée par mes propres relations sociales pour me mêler de celles des autres.

Ou peut-être pas tant que ça, en fait.

« Alors, toi et Potter… c'est du sérieux ? » Demandais-je, mine de rien.

Elle me jeta d'abord un regard surpris, l'air de se demander ce qu'il m'arrivait et quelle mouche avait bien pu me piquer.

« On peut dire ça comme ça, oui, » Fit-elle, perplexe.

J'acquiesçais légèrement, me questionnant sur pourquoi, par Merlin, je lui posais ce genre de questions. Je me rappelais mes conversations avec Sirius, où lui me posait ce genre de questions auxquelles je n'avais pas de réponses. Et ça venait aussi, en tout cas c'est ce que je me disais avec le recul, que j'espérais très fort qu'elle me réponde que non, tout n'allait pas comme sur un petit nuage.

« Il est vraiment différent de l'image que tu as de lui, Marlene. »

J'acquiesçais de nouveau en réfrénant un soupir, je savais bien que le saint Potter n'était pas un être de vices qui ne méritait que haine, mépris et indifférence.

« Il m'a invité à passer le nouvel an chez lui avec ses amis en me disant que je pouvais amener quelqu'un, tu devrais venir aussi, ça vous permettrait de faire connaissance, » Ajouta-t-elle, ne se douter pas que le problème ne résidait pas là.

« Je ne sais pas, Lily, mon père a besoin de moi… »

« Il y aura Sirius, » Enchérit-elle, comme si cela pouvait me faire changer d'avis.

Je fronçais les sourcils, je n'avais aucune raison d'aller là-bas, j'en avais bien assez des visions d'horreur des deux tourtereaux à Poudlard pour ne pas m'en rajouter durant mes courtes vacances.

« Ca ne va pas être possible, je suis désolée de t'abandonner sur ce coup-là… » Fis-je piteusement.

Elle soupira et balaya les vestiges de la conversation d'un mouvement de main.

« Comment va ton père ? »

Je pris ma tasse de thé entre mes mains, tentant de réchauffer un peu mon cœur qui se glaçait d'effroi face aux sujets nouvellement abordés.

« Il… s'en sort, j'imagine, » Dis-je. « J'ai confiance en lui. »

Elle sourit, Lily avait toujours été admirative du lien qui nous unissait, moi et mon père, nous étions de même tempérament et avions traversé les mêmes épreuves, ça nous avait rapproché bien plus que tout autre chose.

Malgré ce début de séjour plutôt catastrophique, j'appréciais passer du temps avec Lily, nous marchions dans les grands près enneigés derrière chez elle, discutions de choses et d'autres, les flocons de neige parsemaient sa chevelure de feu, dans ce décor, elle avait comme une aura angélique qui planait autour d'elle, ou peut-être bien que c'était mon imagination qui avait inventé cette partie. Elle était jolie, Lily, tellement jolie.

Je rentrai chez moi au bout de quelques jours, comme à son habitude, le regard de mon père s'était illuminé, alors qu'il avait transplané devant la maison des Evans pour me ramener à la notre. Il m'avait pris dans ses bras et avait déposé un baiser sur mon front, puis, après avoir salué et échangé quelques brèves paroles avec les Evans, nous étions partis et j'avais enfin pu retrouver mon chez moi.

Mon chez moi, comme je l'appelais, c'était une petite maison, pas très loin de Londres et des quartiers sorciers. L'allée était bordée par des plantes en mauvais état, reflet de la vie qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de la maison. Depuis que maman n'était plus là, il n'y avait guère plus grand monde qui s'occupait de la maison.

Je déposais mes affaires et redescendais rapidement, mon père avait pris sa journée pour la passer avec moi, ça ne se produisait pas assez souvent pour que je fasse la fine bouche. Nous parlions de sujets légers, de l'école et de ce que nous allions manger le soir même, il me montra la plante verte qu'il avait acheté à un magasin moldu, pour ajouter un peu de vie au salon et me parlait de cette amie qui travaillait au Ministère et ramenait parfois des chocolats faits maison. Je souris, et mon sourire s'agrandit alors que mon père continuait à me raconter toutes ces anecdotes, il semblait qu'un poids s'était détaché de ses épaules, depuis la dernière fois où nous nous étions vus et ça me réchauffait le cœur.

Durant la semaine, je m'occupais de la plante verte et travaillait à mettre un peu de bonne humeur dans la maison, l'entrain que j'y mettais était assez exceptionnel venant de moi, je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très enthousiaste, mais mon père m'avait manqué et je savais qu'il avait besoin d'un petit rayon de soleil dans cet hiver qui allait sûrement être glacial.

« Joyeux noël ! » M'exclamais-je d'une voix chantante, déposant sur son lit un plateau remplis de bonnes choses à manger, certainement assez mal cuisinées, étant donné que je n'avais pas vraiment l'occasion de m'entraîner à Poudlard.

Il me sourit tendrement et s'étira avec précaution pour éviter de renverser quoi que ce soit sur ses draps.

« Je ne pensais pas que noël arriverait aussi vite, » Il continuait de sourire avec une douceur que je ne lui connaissais plus. « Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller chercher un sapin cette année, désolé. »

« C'est une tradition moldue stupide, » Je répondis en balayant la question de la main, sans vraiment croire à ce que je disais.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il se leva, laissant son petit déjeuner de côté et partit dans la pièce adjacente. Il revint une ou deux minutes plus tard, une grande boîte entre les mains. Je fronçais les sourcils et me levais, avec toute ma grâce habituelle, pour me poster devant lui.

« Joyeux noël, ma Marlene. »

J'ouvrais la boîte, l'émotion commençant à me piquer les yeux, mon père m'offrait toujours de magnifiques cadeaux, je ne savais pas si cela venait du fait qu'il voulait se racheter de ne jamais avoir été très présent dans ma vie ou parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire de son argent, à part racheter des plantes vertes. J'y découvrais une cape brodée, dont le tissu me semblait extrêmement léger et doux, certainement autant qu'elle était onéreuse.

Je la sortis de son étui et luttai pour qu'aucune larme émue ne roule sur ma joue. Il fallait l'avouer, je n'étais pas une inconditionnelle de la mode, ma tendance à me « laisser aller », vestimentairement parlant, avait d'ailleurs été sujet à moqueries dans mes douces années.

Je tournais une nouvelle fois le vêtement vers la lumière du jour, le tenant à bout de bras, pour en apprécier la couleur et le textile. Mon père semblait ravi de me voir m'émerveiller devant ce bout de tissu.

Je n'avais jamais adoré la mode, je me contentais de vieux vêtements appartenant à mes aînés et de ce que m'achetait ma mère. Autant dire que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas renouvelé ma garde robe.

Il était possible que mon père se soit fait la réflexion et ait voulu me rappeler cette époque bénie où tout était si simple.

« Tu aimes ? »

« J'aime beaucoup, » Répondis-je, faisant un mouvement hésitant vers l'avant pour le prendre dans mes bras.

Nous n'étions pas très tactiles, mon père et moi, mais à la mort de ma mère, il y avait eu ce besoin de contact, de savoir que l'autre était là, qui s'était profondément ancré en nous. La petite Marlene McKinnon n'avait jamais eu de relation fusionnelle avec son père, mais ce n'était plus le cas de l'adolescente désabusée, Auror en devenir, qui cherchait de nouveaux repères.

.

La journée passa à une vitesse folle, l'esprit de noël typiquement moldu avait fait son chemin jusque dans la maison et j'avais passé un moment à accrocher des guirlandes lumineuses. On avait besoin d'un peu de lumière et de couleurs dans cette maison, et j'étais bien décidée à mettre un peu partout.

Pour parfaire la journée, j'avais voulu faire un gâteau, et après la troisième tentative et un début d'incendie que mon père avait rapidement maîtrisé, le rendu me plaisait plutôt bien.

Nous étions assis à la table de la cuisine, à regarder la neige tomber par la fenêtre, lorsqu'une chouette, qui m'avait l'air de mourir de froid, vint s'y poser avec grâce, une missive accrochée à la patte.

Après un rapide coup d'œil à mon père, comme pour m'assurer que rien de dangereux ne pouvait arriver si j'ouvrais cette fenêtre, je me levais et la laissais entrer. Je décrochais la courte lettre et donnais une friandise à l'oiseau. Elle resta là pendant quelques minutes, semblant hésiter entre aller se réchauffer près du four, attendre que je griffonne une réponse, ou revenir au propriétaire.

Je déroulais le morceau de parchemin et retins difficilement mes yeux de se lever au ciel en lisant le message.

 _J'ai entendu dire que tu ne viendrais pas samedi soir célébrer avec nous à l'année qui commence, je considère cela comme une trahison et exige tes explications._

 _P.S. : Pense à moi quand tu t'encrasseras les poumons sous le gui et joyeux noël !_

 _Amitiés,_

 _Sirius._

Il avait rapidement griffonné son nom, comme s'il s'était, au moment de l'envoyer, que j'étais susceptible de ne pas savoir quel idiot pouvait m'écrire.

C'était pourtant assez évident, je n'avais pas tellement d'amis, et ceux qui l'étaient n'étaient pas des idiots.

« Qui est-ce ? » Me demanda mon père, coupant une autre part de gâteau.

« Sirius Black. »

« Oh… »

Sa réaction était loin d'être surprenante, les McKinnon, même s'ils avaient pu prôner un élitisme du sang pur jadis, s'était considérablement calmé et éloigné des familles telles que les Black. De plus, il devait certainement se rappeler de la diatribe pleine de venin à son encontre que j'avais tenue en revenant de mes dernières vacances.

« Vous êtes… »

« Amis. On est amis, papa, » Je m'empressais de répondre, sentant déjà quelle tournure la conversation pouvait prendre. Heureusement pour moi, le père McKinnon n'était pas un bavard.

De l'autre côté du parchemin, je répondis que j'avais d'autres chats à fouetter, mais que je l'attendrai pour ma première cigarette de 1978, même si ça allait certainement me paraître insurmontable de me passer de nicotine pendant plus de deux jours.

La chouette, un mot de nouveau accroché à la patte, resta à nos côtés quelques minutes de plus. Elle était très belle et aimait les gratouilles sur le haut de la tête. Elle me rappelait la chouette que nous avions lorsque j'étais petite.

Mon père, de l'autre côté de la table, me regardait avec un regard attendri, son air nostalgique me fit chaud au cœur, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à lui redonner le sourire, et le voir heureux semblait faire s'évaporer tous mes petits tracas quotidiens. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Depuis que j'étais rentrée, ses cernes avaient considérablement diminuées et il ne passait plus tout son temps au travail –même s'il ne voulait pas me le dire, je savais qu'il y passait tout son temps, j'avais des espions là-bas-, je l'avais même surpris à sourire plusieurs fois.

Devoir le quitter seulement quelques jours plus tard me brisait le cœur, je ne pouvais décemment pas, en plus de ça, partir faire la fête chez Potter. Ca et le fait que je ne supportais pas cet abruti.

Je repartis ouvrir la fenêtre et regardais la chouette s'effaçait peu à peu dans le ciel.

Ce nouvel an, je le passerai avec mon père, à lire à voix haute de vieilles pièces de théâtre que ma grand-mère écrivait et à siroter un verre de vin ou deux, un breuvage moldu qui avait toujours plu à ma famille, profitant de la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée, à défaut de profiter de la chaleur humaine d'un Black ou d'un Pettigrow ayant trop bu.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Les vacances étaient passées trop vite. Je le savais, ça se voyait dans mon regard, dans celui de mon père et dans les feuilles redevenues d'une teinte normale de la plante verte. Malgré la folle envie d'indépendance que j'avais pu ressentir tout au long de ma courte vie, j'avais toujours du mal à quitter ma douce demeure, cette fois-ci plus que toutes les autres, car l'heure était à la morosité et je savais que moi comme mon père y replongerions aussi sec, après notre séparation, mon père retournerait aux atrocités que voyaient chaque jour les Aurors, et moi à la déception qu'était ma propre vie. Ce n'était pas humain de nous faire revenir à l'école aussi tôt après le nouvel an, nous avions à peine eu le temps d'entamer la bouteille de vin rouge.

Mon père m'avait accompagné jusqu'au train, profitant de sa dernière journée de congé à mes côtés. Il fallait dire aussi que, malgré mes conseils, on pouvait comprendre qu'il n'ait pas envie de sortir en ville se dégourdir les jambes et rencontrer du monde par ce temps, il neigeait à gros flocons et le bout de nos doigts semblaient vouloir geler sur place.

« Amuse-toi bien, ma chérie, » Il m'embrassa sur le front et me donna la valise qu'il avait voulu porter à ma place tout le long du trajet, en gentleman.

Je lui fis un petit sourire, qui s'élargit lorsqu'il se pencha de nouveau vers moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, nous étions loin des adieux déchirants des autres enfants sur le quai, mais le notre était empreint d'émotions. J'aimais penser que c'est ce qui faisait, entre autres et dan un élan de narcissisme, que nous étions un peu uniques.

Je montais dans le Poudlard Express, après un au revoir presque timide tiré de mes lèvres, qui tentait d'être le moins représentatif de l'inquiétude que je pouvais éprouver. Mais c'était mon père, je me doutais bien que je ne pouvais pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça.

« Je serai prudent, tu me promets de l'être aussi ? »

J'acquiesçais avec force, les deux mains fermement agrippées à ma valise. Prudente, je l'étais presque un peu trop.

Puis je partis, et il le fit aussi, j'entrai rapidement dans un compartiment vides, si mes amies voulaient me trouver, j'avais confiance en elles pour qu'elles y arrivent. Deux élèves de quatrième années, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir plus envie que ça d'être dérangés, me rejoignirent peu après, et se plongèrent dans leurs livres aussitôt installés. Je ne les connaissais pas, mais je les appréciais déjà, ça allait être un trajet plus calme que toutes les fois où Louise m'empêchait de dormir pour jouer à la bataille explosive.

Je n'étais pas en train de me plaindre intérieurement de Louise, loin de là, sa petite tête blonde m'avait même manqué pendant ces deux semaines, comme son rire chaleureux et sa capacité à me faire culpabiliser de passer moins de temps avec elle qu'au temps jadis.

Je regroupais ma cape en dessous de ma tête, pour former un oreiller de fortune et prenais un livre, dans l'optique de passer un moment relativement agréable. Ou en tout cas plus agréable que si j'étais entourée de personnes jouant à la bataille explosive.

Au bout d'un certain temps, les deux adolescents en face de moi commencèrent à remuer sur leurs sièges, silencieusement, comme pour éviter de m'ennuyer à cause du bruit qu'ils pourraient faire. Ils finirent par se lever pour aller se dégourdir les jambes dans le couloir, laissant leurs livres à la merci des voleurs sans scrupules.

Heureusement pour eux, j'en avais, et de toute façon je n'avais pas très envie de bouger.

Je fus pourtant obligée de le faire, car je n'étais pas restée seule bien longtemps.

« Marleeeeeene, » Fit une voix exagérément aigue et enjouée.

Je relevais la tête vers une Lily Evans qui avait l'air très heureuse de me voir ici. Ses cheveux roux étaient en bataille autour de son visage fin et elle semblait euphorique, presque un peu trop pour être honnête. Je me retins de lui demander si elle avait bu, elle ne le prendrait peut-être pas bien, mais ça expliquerait son nez rose.

« Tu vas bien ? » Me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je ne m'interrogeai pas longtemps sur les raisons de sa présence, toute occupée que j'étais à fondre devant son minois enthousiaste. Son regard allait de mon oreiller de fortune à mes jambes repliées sous mon corps, un sourire un peu plus mutin s'inscrit sur son visage.

« Apparemment, tu vas bien. »

Je défaisais ma cape de son statut de boule et la balançais sur mes épaules, comme je balançais mes jambes vers le vide intersidéral qui séparait les deux banquettes, ce vide me paraissait encore plus grand quand il me séparait de Lily.

« Je savais que je te trouverai ici, » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire satisfait. « Tu te mets toujours loin des entrées. »

« C'est parce que les élèves se ruent vers les premières places qu'ils trouvent, il ne reste que celles-là quand j'arrive, » Répondis-je laconiquement.

« Alors j'en déduis que tu es toujours en retard. »

Mes yeux se levèrent au ciel presque malgré moi, alors qu'un rictus amusé étirait mes lèvres. Ceci dit, elle n'avait pas tout-à-fait tort, la ponctualité n'était pas le fort des McKinnon.

Elle se leva et réduisit la distance entre nous pour s'asseoir à mes côtés. J'éprouvais toujours une certaine joie quand je voyais Lily, comme un souvenir du bon vieux temps où je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser ou de me terrer et hiberner pendant dix ans.

Je ne faisais pas dans la demi-mesure.

« Tu ne t'ennuies pas, ici, toute seule ? »

Un coup d'œil vers elle me suffit à conclure qu'elle passait trop de temps avec les Maraudeurs, ma petite Lily se transformait de jour en jour, ça grandissait trop vite à cet âge-là.

« Je dois t'avouer que c'est mieux depuis que tu es là. »

Elle sourit grandement et passa un bras autour de mes épaules, je commençais à me demander à quel moment Lily Evans était devenue Sirius Black.

Une légère électricité flottait dans l'air, je pensais être la seule à la ressentir, que cela venait de la promiscuité de ma meilleure amie, mais Lily s'était raidie également, alors j'en ai conclu naïvement que cela venait de quelque chose d'autre, même si une partie très infime de mon esprit espérait que cela pouvait venir de quelque chose de plus enfoui, de plus profond en elle. Peut-être que si je bousculais un peu les choses, elle se rendrait compte de quelque chose ? Au final, je m'en suis bien rendue compte moi-même, en n'imaginant pas une seconde que je pouvais être… Peu importe.

« Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? » Demanda-t-elle en avisant une malle recouverte par une cape en face.

« Des gosses, ils sont calmes, » Répondis-je, espérant qu'elle soulignera au passage que non, le compartiment dans lequel elle était n'était certainement pas aussi calme et qu'il était donc très désavantageux pour moi d'en changer.

« Malia a acheté à manger, » Asséna Lily comme un argument fatal censé me faire changer d'avis.

Et elle y était presque arrivée. En réalité, ce qui m'avait convaincu, c'était ce qu'elle m'avait dit au bout de quelques secondes, avec une moue exagérément triste.

« Allez Mar, je n'ai personne sur qui m'affaler ou faire la lecture de mon nouveau livre, viens, s'il te plait ! »

Elle leva vers moi des yeux implorants et de mon côté je levais des bras en signe de rédemption. Elle avait gagné cette bataille, et allait certainement gagner la guerre pendant qu'elle y était.

Je rassemblai rapidement mes affaires et suivis Lily jusqu'à la petite porte qui coupait le couloir du vacarme que Louise devait mettre là-dedans, à travers la petite vitre, je pouvais la voir chanter. L'esprit de noël lui faisait toujours ça, ce n'était pas faute de pouvoir trouver un millier de raisons de ne pas être aussi joyeuse à chaque fois qu'on ouvrait le journal.

En m'apercevant, Louise se mit à chanter plus fort encore et me tendit la main. Au moins ça lui faisait plaisir de me voir.

Je lui pris la main et attendis la fin de la chanson alors qu'un petit sourire se dessinait sur mes lèvres, Louise était vraiment un numéro à elle toute seule.

« Tu aurais dû venir ce week-end, c'était génial ! » S'exclama finalement Lily, alors que la blonde continuait à chanter et essayait de prendre le livre de Malia de ses mains.

« Mieux que de boire du vin blanc avec mon père ? »

Elle sembla hésiter un instant, pas certaine de savoir comment je le prendrai si elle me disait que oui, ça avait été mieux que ça.

« C'était… différent… mais génial ! Et Sirius n'a pas arrêté de parler de toi, » Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil complice.

Louise fut prise d'une quinte de toux incontrôlable, tandis que Malia lui tapotait doucement le dos, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres. Elle évitait sagement mon regard, mais je savais bien qu'elle se moquait de moi, ou de Lily, ou de nous deux en même temps.

Je retins ma curiosité de lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu dire, ça aurait pu être mal interprété et je n'avais définitivement pas besoin de ça.

Je me demandai un instant si l'une des deux avait été invitée durant ce week-end visiblement très festif. Puis j'en conclus que je n'avais pas envie de savoir, au risque d'être déçue.

Lily continuait de me regarder fixement, comme si elle attendait une réaction quelconque de ma part, or je n'étais pas prête à lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, j'étais de marbre, comme la future pierre tombale de Malia si elle n'enlevait pas ce stupide sourire de son visage.

« Une partie ? » Proposa justement Malia en sortant un jeu d'échecs, me laissant penser qu'elle avait dû m'attendre. On faisait toujours une partie d'échecs durant nos trajets dans le Poudlard Express.

J'acquiesçais en tentant de ne pas trop faire transparaître ma joie, j'étais toujours censée en vouloir à Malia, et même si je n'avais pas la rancune tenace, il n'y avait pas de raison que je lui rende la vie plus facile, sinon elle risquait de recommencer à débiter ses bêtises.

Je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, chassant Louise d'une main désinvolte. Malia ne me quittait pas des yeux. Elle avait installé le jeu avec précaution et attendait avec une impatience non feinte que je me joigne à elle.

Malia exigea un calme olympien alors qu'elle déplaçait ses pions, son regard avait une lueur étrange que je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître. Lily le fixait en penchant la tête sur le côté, comme si elle décelait, elle aussi, quelque chose qui clochait.

« Tu perds la main, » Fit-elle alors qu'elle prenait ma dame.

Mes yeux roulèrent d'eux-mêmes, ce n'était pas faux, je jouais de moins en moins aux échecs depuis qu'on était… brouillées. Personne n'était à la hauteur de Malia Stoy-Rivers.

D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas pourquoi je m'évertuais tant à jouer contre elle, étant donné qu'elle me battait à plate courte presque à chaque fois.

La première fois que j'ai gagné contre elle a été marqué d'une pierre blanche, Lily a constaté les faits et nous a fait signer un document comme quoi nous reconnaissions toutes les deux que c'était bien arrivé.

« Et toi tu as préféré jouer avec tes cousines plutôt que de finir tes devoirs de Potions… »

« _Touché_ , » Répondit-elle avec un accent exagérément craquant.

« Tu n'auras pas de dessert si tu n'as pas fini tes devoirs, » Renchérit alors Lily.

« J'ai ma technique pour les finir à temps. »

Malia me fait un clin d'œil, sa technique, c'était moi, et elle me payait grassement pour que je finisse ses devoirs. On pourrait croire que je profitais de la situation, mais c'était faux, au début je le faisais gratuitement et c'était elle qui profitait de la situation. Je vous rappel que j'étais étudiante.

Lily fronçait les sourcils et me lançait un regard sévère.

« Je croyais que tu avais arrêté. »

Je haussais les épaules nonchalamment, je n'avais pas arrêté.

La brune n'était pas très douée à l'école, elle n'aimait pas ça et ne s'en sortait pas de toute manière, malgré toute la volonté qu'elle avait pu y mettre. Son intelligence n'avait pas trouvé chaussure à son pied, ou à son cerveau, peu importe.

« Mon esprit est trop élevé pour les potions. »

« Oui, oui, c'est surtout que tu n'arrives pas à restée concentrée plus de quarante minutes. »

Malia lui tira la langue, tous les cours de potions se finissaient mal avec elle.

« C'est de la délation, » S'exclama-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

La preuve en était qu'elle parvenait à jouer aux échecs pendant plus de deux heures.

Malia était comme une enfant. Et comme tous les enfants, les trajets de plusieurs heures en train finissaient toujours par la laisser. Il fallait occuper Malia, alors on l'occupait en achetant à manger. Tout notre budget passait là-dedans.

Heureusement que James Potter était là pour payer tout ce qu'elle voulait à Lily.


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius Black était un garçon à problèmes. Il partait déjà avec un handicap, compte tenu de son nom et particulièrement de sa déficience mentale. Les deux étant très certainement liés.

« Monsieur Black, reposez cette pomme sur votre table. »

Pour reprendre la main après les fêtes, McGonagall avait voulu nous demander quelque chose de simple, digne d'un quatrième année, pour voir si nous étions aussi nuls qu'avant les vacances, probablement.

Sirius avait voulu l'envoyer à Potter, certainement pour commencer une partie endiablée de… lancer de pommes. Ma grand-tante habitait à la campagne, je m'y connaissais en lancer de pommes.

Je gardais ma propre pomme à distance, j'avais déjà été collée à cause d'eux et je n'étais pas prête de les laisser recommencer.

« Alors monsieur Black, pas capable de transformer une simple pomme en tasse de thé ? »

« Tu peux parler toi, McKinnon, » Grogna-t-il. « C'est quoi son problème de nous donner des fruits pour un cours de Métamorphose ? » Rajouta-t-il en baissant le ton pour ne pas que McGonagall nous entende.

Je m'affalais sur ma chaise, ma baguette tournant entres mes doigts, je n'aimais pas la Métamorphose, c'était la seule matière où Malia me battait. A plate couture. Ne lui dites pas.

« Tu devrais arrêter de faire le pitre en cours, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu auras tes Aspics, » Fit Louise avec sévérité à côté de moi.

Alors qu'elle ne faisait pas mieux, cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle reluquait un beau Serdaigle au lieu d'essayer de métamorphoser cette fichue pomme en tasse de thé.

« Je ne fais pas le pitre ! » S'exclama Sirius théâtralement, et apparemment un peu trop fort étant donné les regards noirs qu'il reçut. « Tu verras quand je ne serais plus là pour illuminer tes journées. »

Sur cette déclaration, il lui fit un clin d'œil, tandis que je levais les miens au ciel.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, Marlene, je sais bien que je te manquerai aussi. »

Louise pouffa et se mordit la lèvre pour effacer le sourire satisfait qui se peignait sur son visage, elle n'y arrivait pas et se retrouva bien assez vite avec des vers de terre dans son lit.

Je secouais la tête et avant que je ne puisse répondre, McGonagall était postée devant nous et nous fusillait tous les deux du regard.

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours vous le fauteur de trouble, Monsieur Black ? »

Il posa une main sur son cœur et prit une mine offensée. Au bout de sept ans, il avait fini par apprivoiser nos professeurs, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas été collé le mercredi après-midi.

Certainement parce qu'il l'était tous les vendredi soirs, mais passons.

« Ecoutez, professeur, je ne sais quel odieux personnage a pu prétendre que je semais le trouble, mais nous savons, vous comme moi, que ce n'est pas mon genre. Je vous respecte trop pour faire ce genre de choses. »

« Voyez-vous cela… »

Je me concentrais sur mon travail, essayant de me faire la plus petite possible. Si j'y arrivais vraiment, elle ne se rendrait pas compte que je n'avais toujours pas réussi à transformer un fruit en objet de porcelaine.

« Mettez-vous au travail. »

Sirius fit une courbette derrière sa table et reprit sa baguette, certainement pour travailler pendant les cinq prochaines secondes, puisqu'il devait faire bonne impression.

« Je sais ce que vous vous dites, » Nous dit-il. « Je sais parler aux femmes. »

Louise roula des yeux et se remit à observer la salle, cela faisait déjà une dizaine de minutes qu'elle avait fini l'exercice, alors que je continuais à me torturer l'esprit à me demander ce que je faisais là, pourquoi McGonagall ne m'avait pas encore viré de son cours et ce que j'allais faire dans ma vie.

« Arrête de me fixer, McKinnon, » Me dit un Serdaigle devant moi, j'arrêtais donc de le fixer.

« Oui, arrête de le fixer, McKinnon, » Fit Sirius. « Tu pourrais me fixer moi, plutôt. »

Je roulais des yeux, en même temps que Louise qui ajouta à cela une remarque ironique.

« Par merlin, effacez-moi cette tension sexuelle. »

Je m'étouffais silencieusement dans ma salive, tout d'abord, si je savais effacer les tensions sexuelles, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps, et puis… quoi ?

Louise eut au moins le mérite de le faire taire pendant dix minutes, ce fut les dernières minutes du cours, mais elles furent belles.

En sortant, je me rendis aux toilettes de l'étage, abandonnant mes camarades sur le chemin. En poussant la porte je fus tout de suite assaillie par une impression désagréable, une ambiance lourde pesait sur la pièce, j'entendis des pleurs provenir du fond de la pièce. Alors que j'approchais, une des vasques tinta et un sanglot s'étouffa au même moment que j'étouffais un juron. Cette personne savait que j'étais là, elle et moi allions certainement être spécialement gênées lorsqu'elle sortirait de là.

« Qui est là ? » J'entendis appeler une voix étouffée.

Ne me voyant pas m'annoncer, mais pas non plus revenir sur mes pas et abandonner cette jeune fille à son triste sort, je restais plantée là comme une imbécile.

« Qui est là ? » Répéta la voix, cette fois avec une pointe de colère.

« Marlene McKinnon, » Répondis-je d'une voix faible.

Je n'aimais pas que les gens pleurent, mais je n'aimais pas qu'ils soient en colère contre moi non plus, alors mon cœur balançait.

J'entendis la voix grogner quelque chose que je devinais peu élégant, ce qui me permit également de deviner qu'elle me connaissait et ne m'aimait certainement pas.

« Casse-toi. »

Ellington.

Je me raclais la gorge, cherchant quelque chose à dire. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal, son état de petite peste sans cœur. Quelque chose de grave avait dû se passer, un problème avec sa famille, avec les deux abrutis de Regulus Black et Bartemius Croupton avec qui elle traînait tout le temps, je ne pouvais décemment pas la laisser dans cet état.

« Ellington, tu sais… même si on ne s'entend pas, peut-être que… »

Je la vis apparaître comme une furie, claquant la porte, les cheveux ordinairement si bien coiffés qui se débattaient autour de son visage, ses yeux étaient bouffis et rouges et surtout plein de haine.

Sa baguette était dans sa main et la souffrance tordait son visage en un rictus effrayant.

« McKinnon, ne m'oblige pas à le répéter. »

Je fis quelques pas en arrière jusqu'à me retrouver hors des toilettes, puis après avoir refermé la porte je me pinçais l'arête du nez et soupirais. Tant pis, je descendrai au rez-de-chaussée.

.

A la fin de la semaine, alors que nous rejoignions la salle commune, l'humeur était tout aussi terrible, elle nous avait suivie toute la semaine. Un regard vers mes camarades me fit comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose d'hors du commun.

Oui, les Maraudeurs étaient en colère.

Je le compris lorsque Sirius me lança un regard noir pour répondre à mon clin d'œil. Alors que mon clin d'œil était empli de sympathie et d'amitié.

Je m'affalais dans un des fauteuils, le corps chargé de toutes les émotions accumulées dans la journée.

Lily était spécialement stressée, elle aussi, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais je n'aimais pas ça. Elle me jetait de temps en temps un regard inquiet, assise à côté de Potter tandis que Lupin et Sirius parlaient à voix basse, en faisant des grands gestes et en se sermonnant l'un et l'autre lorsque des éclats de voix fusaient.

La journée finissait bien plus mal qu'elle n'avait commencé, bien que mon pessimisme légendaire eût pu contribuer à m'alerter sur les effroyables journées que j'allais pouvoir passer durant les jours à venir. Bien malheureusement j'avais appris à ne plus écouter mon pessimisme latent, de façon à ne plus me morfondre jour après jour, cela ne m'avait causé que de désagréables surprises.

Le fauteuil, bien qu'habituellement confortable, me causait des raideurs dans la nuque, à moins que ce ne soit l'inquiétude commençant à poindre dans cette atmosphère tendue.

Je jetais de nouveau un coup d'œil à Sirius, il semblait le plus à cran des quatre, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait, mais l'heure était grave. Je voulais me lever et aller lui parler, l'écouter s'il avait besoin de parler, lui remonter le moral. Nous étions liés, tous les deux, je ne savais pas non plus comment, ni pourquoi j'avais cette sensation qui persistait dans mon esprit, au fond, nous étions un peu pareils. Cachés sous des couches de sarcasme.

J'en eus l'occasion quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque, après avoir pris son visage entre ses mains, Lupin posa sa main sur son épaule avec un regard concerné. Il se dégagea de son emprise brusquement et prit la porte.

Je me levais doucement et me dirigeais nonchalamment vers la porte à mon tour, m'attirant quelques regards sur le passage. La vision de Marlene McKinnon suivant Sirius Black était peu commune et d'autant plus encline à faire jaser.

Sirius marchait vite, je peinais à la suivre en gardant mon allure détachée qui allait là où le vent la portait. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il pense que je lui courais après, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il se sente acculé. La sensation de ne rien contrôler avait tendance à transformer la plus belle des journées en moment parfait pour montrer les dents, de plus, il était évident qu'il ne passait pas une belle journée.

Je le retrouvais, arrêté devant les escaliers qui n'arrêtaient pas de bouger. Je ne pus penser à autre chose que comme une représentation exacte de ce qui devait se passer dans sa tête à cet instant.

Il s'assit par terre, tapant rageusement du poing par terre, probablement dans une tentative désespérée d'inverser l'ordre des choses. Je m'approchais doucement et pris sa main dans la mienne. Il me lança un nouveau regard noir, mais plutôt que de partir, comme il avait pu le faire avec Lupin, il se laissa faire.

Je ne dis rien -je ne savais pas quoi dire-, je m'assis à côté de lui, espérant naïvement que ça pourrait aider de quelque manière que ce soit.

« Sirius… »

« Non. »

Je hochais la tête, j'apprendrai à me taire la prochaine fois. Mon pouce se baladait sur le dos de sa main, je regardais fixement devant moi en serrant la mâchoire, j'étais impuissante face à ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, cette situation n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

J'étouffais un soupir, j'avais de la patience, j'étais capable d'attendre autant de temps qu'il le fallait pour que tout finisse par s'arranger, ou que cela fasse semblant de s'arranger.

« Mon frère… » Commença-t-il, un mélange de colère et de profonde tristesse tintait dans sa voix. « Il.. » Sa voix se brisa, de même que mon pauvre cœur devant cette image.

Il prit quelques instants, peut-être pour chercher ses mots, ou comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à les prononcer correctement. Je me mis à imaginer le pire, son frère n'avait pas connu la même chance de rencontrer un James Potter pour le sortir de sa famille de xénophobes consanguins.

« Regulus… Cet abruti. »

J'acquiesçais malgré moi, Regulus Black avait effectivement été un abruti vis-à-vis de son frère, principalement depuis que ses parents l'avaient renié et déshérité.

« Il les a rejoint. »

Il n'eût pas besoin d'en dire plus, comme je n'eus pas besoin de répondre. Regulus Black, du haut de ses quinze ans, était très certainement l'un des plus jeunes disciples de Lord Voldemort.

Je ne demandai pas de quelle façon il avait pu l'apprendre ou s'il comptait faire quelque chose à ce propos, une guerre se déroulait déjà à l'intérieur de son esprit. Je n'ajoutai pas non plus que j'étais là pour lui, puisqu'en fin de compte, Sirius avait toute une armée prêt à l'aider et l'épauler face aux dangers, alors une petite blonde de plus ou de moins…

Il serra ma main avec force, puis les dernières parcelles de colère disparurent de ses yeux sombres, et je pus enfin y lire tout le désespoir d'un enfant dans un monde en guerre.


	15. Chapter 15

« Je suis lesbienne. »

Je regardais fixement mon reflet dans le miroir, j'avais profité de ce week-end ensoleillé pour me retrouver seule avec moi-même et mes nombreuses peurs. Dans la salle de bain, parce qu'il ne fallait pas non plus pousser mémé dans les orties, je n'allais tout de même pas faire ça dehors. Je m'entraînais donc, en cette belle journée, à assumer pleinement qui j'étais. Chose compliquée lorsqu'on était moi, ce que je ne souhaitais à personne.

« Je suis… Oh et puis zut. »

Le reflet de mon visage tendu que me renvoyait la glace achevait de me désespérer, j'arrivais difficilement à accepter cette réalité, comment le monde autour de moi le pourrait. Etaient-ils obligés de savoir, d'ailleurs ? Ce n'était pas si important que ça.

« Tu es surtout une imbécile, » Je pointais sévèrement mon index vers mon reflet.

Je soupirais, vu de cette façon, je n'avais pas fini de me fustiger, j'étais une gamine à problèmes en plus d'être une imbécile.

Sortie de la salle de bain, je tombai nez-à-nez avec Lily. Je me figeais, mes yeux s'agrandissant avec inquiétude alors que je m'interrogerai sur les probabilités qu'elle m'ait entendu. Elle m'avait entendu, j'en étais sûre.

« Je… »

« Tu faisais quoi, là-dedans ? » Me coupa-t-elle avec un haussement de sourcil, jetant un coup d'œil à la salle de bain. « Tu parlais au fantôme de la salle de bain ? »

Croisant les doigts pour qu'elle ne feigne pas l'ignorance et qu'elle n'ait réellement pas entendu, je hochais la tête.

« Il n'est pas très bavard aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit largement.

« Tu n'es pas avec James ? » Demandais-je pour changer rapidement de sujet.

« Je me demandais où tu étais, » Répondit-elle sans soulever l'énorme effort que j'avais fait pour appeler Potter par son prénom. « Ca fait au moins deux heures que nous n'avions pas vu ton doux visage. »

Deux heures ? Le temps passait tellement vite.

Je haussais les épaules, elle me tendit son bras et m'entraîna dehors, là où le soleil brillait et où personne ne me jugeait. Enfin, ils me jugeaient peut-être, mais moi que je ne le faisais moi-même.

« Quelle _drama queen_ tu fais, » Me dit Lily, comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées. Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort.

Je lui tirais la langue comme une gamine, machinalement, et mis ma main en visière pour protéger mon doux regard des vilains rayons du soleil.

Lily, à mes côtés, roula des yeux, me tirant un peu plus dehors. J'aimais Lily, j'aimais beaucoup moins sa manie de vouloir me faire prendre le soleil. Je n'étais pas comme Malia moi, je n'avais pas de teint hâlé à préserver, ni de teint mate qui me permettait de le préserver.

« Regarde Marlene, regarde ces grands jardins ensoleillés, regarde ces adolescents heureux, prends un grand bol d'air frais, » Elle ouvrit les bras comme pour embrasser le monde autour d'elle. « Et arrête de te morfondre cinq minutes ! »

Je plaçai théâtralement une main sur le cœur et le regardais, faussement vexée.

« _Drama queen_ , » Elle répéta en haussant un sourcil hautain.

Nous continuions à avancer silencieusement toutes deux, en effet, beaucoup d'étudiants profitaient du peu de soleil dont nous pouvions profiter en ce moment, pour un début de mois de Février.

La neige s'en était allée depuis le début de la semaine, et même si nous devions encore nous emmitouflés dans nos capes et nous serrés les uns contre les autres pour tenter de nous réchauffer, il faisait assez beau pour sortir.

Le soleil me réchauffait le visage, c'était agréable, et avec Lily à mes côtés j'avais l'impression de revivre.

« Marlene ! » S'exclama une petite voix que je reconnaissais facilement.

Louise, aux bras d'un Remus Lupin tout sourire, me faisait de grands gestes. Je fronçais les sourcils, Lily était en train de m'amener vers le groupe d'amis de Potter et elle avait déjà entraîné nos propres amies dans sa chute. Je ne savais pas si je devais la considérer comme une traîtresse.

« Lou ! » M'exclamais-je d'une même voix.

Je m'asseyais en face de Peter Pettigrow, en pleine partie d'échecs avec Potter. Je balayais la place des yeux, il manquait quelqu'un.

« Où est… »

« Sirius ? » Demanda Lily d'une voix que je devinais moqueuse.

« Malia, » Rectifiais-je.

Elle roula de nouveau les yeux, ça devenait une habitude. Lily semblait considérer que j'étais devenue accro à l'aîné des Black, or mon instant grandement altruiste était tout autre, je savais que Malia aimait être avec nous de temps en temps.

« Elle est avec Sirius, » Répondit-elle finalement.

Evidemment.

Je les voyais effectivement se balader près du lac, balancer leurs longues chevelures au gré du vent léger et une pointe de jalousie naquit en moi. J'étais une jeune fille jalouse, je l'admettais volontiers.

Lily et Louise continuaient de me fixer en souriant. J'aurais aimé leur dire qu'elle n'avait pas de soucis à se faire quant à ma vie amoureuse, mais c'était faux, ma vie amoureuse était catastrophique. Et c'était la faute de cette rouquine qui me fixait en souriant.

« Je suis… » Je plaçais une main sur ma bouche.

J'étais une imbécile qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de parler et qui avait passé plus d'une heure à répéter la même phrase devant un miroir.

Après une profonde inspiration, une déglutition compliquée et l'acceptation difficile, mais néanmoins rapide, des cinq regards qui pesaient sur moi, je me repris et balayai ma phrase d'un petit sourire.

Ils acquiescèrent doucement, se demandant certainement si j'allais bien ou ce que je faisais là.

Non, je n'allais pas bien, parce qu'elle était là, devant moi, un halo lumineux formé autour de son visage pâle par le reflet du soleil sur ses cheveux éclatants et parce qu'elle posait sur moi ce regard et ce sourire doux. Par Merlin, j'avais désespérément envie d'embrasser Lily Evans.

Je n'étais probablement pas la mieux placée pour succomber à ce désir, surtout en face de Potter.

« Marlene ! » S'exclama une autre voix que je reconnaissais aisément.

Malia s'approcha de nous vivement, presque joyeusement, alors que Sirius la suivait d'un pas nonchalant.

« Salut ma belle, » Lança Louise avec une moue que je qualifiais très facilement de lascive.

La brune se laissa tomber gracieusement sur l'herbe, soudainement happée par la partie d'échecs version sorcier qui se déroulait devant elle. Malia avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne plus voir quoi que ce soit d'autre que la partie d'échecs, si partie d'échecs il y avait.

Je lui donnais un coup de coude pour la sortir de sa transe, un sourire amusé se dessinant sur mes lèvres.

« De quoi vous parliez ? » Demandais-je à voix basse.

Elle haussa les épaules avec un air provocateur, puis se pencha vers moi, prenant le ton de la confidence.

« De toi. »

Je me sentis presque rougir, et me mis à éviter son regard, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait et avais soudainement très peu envie de le savoir.

C'était faux, je mourais d'envie de le savoir.

Je ne redis rien avant un moment, le regard vissé vers mes mains, j'avais un comportement ridiculement immature, mais je n'y pouvais rien moi, si ?

En relevant les yeux, je captais le regard de Sirius, et plus précisément son clin d'œil. Je me sentis défaillir, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pouvais pas tombais amoureuse de cet abruti plutôt que de ma Lily ?

« Vous le dites si on vous dérange, » Dit Louise avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Tu nous déranges. »

Je n'aurais pas mieux dis moi-même.

Lupin avait cessé de discuter avec elle et Lily et donnait maintenant des conseils à Potter pour mettre fin à cette partie visiblement endiablée.

Mon corps s'affala de lui-même dans l'herbe alors que Louise faisait les gros yeux à Sirius. Lily se mit machinalement à jouer avec mes cheveux, mon corps se détendit de lui-même, malgré le froid de la brise et de l'herbe encore humide de la neige fraîchement fondue.

Il y a de ces instants d'innocence qu'on perd trop facilement avec l'âge, c'est donc de ça dont me parlait mon père en me disant de profiter de ma jeunesse ?

« C'est une belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura Lily.

.

Severus Rogue était un garçon à problèmes. Ou en tout cas, même si ce n'était pas toujours lui qui se les attiraient directement, il en avait beaucoup. A commencer par cette couleuvre qui prenait son bain dans son verre de jus de citrouille. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment elle avait atterri là, mais le sourire euphorique qu'affichait Sirius me laissait deviner le 'à cause de quoi', ou plutôt à cause de qui.

Je roulais des yeux et repoussais mon propre verre de jus de citrouille. La bande de Potter avait toujours eu tendance à me couper l'appétit, à force de mettre des êtres vivants dans les assiettes des autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore ? » Demanda Lily sévèrement en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils placèrent leurs mains devant eux en un geste défensif.

« On y est pour rien, d'accord ? »

Cette scène me rappela beaucoup trop une autre scène. Ainsi que beaucoup trop scènes.

Une jeune fille près de nous se mit à rire, personne ne croyait à la possibilité qu'ils n'y soient pour rien, c'en était risible.

Les personnes attablées à nos côtés commencèrent eux aussi à ricaner, et bientôt ce fut toute la table qui était secouée par un fou rire incontrôlable, alors que de l'autre côté, un Serpentard s'était mis à crier. La couleuvre avait dû faire son chemin jusqu'à lui.

Je regardais Malia et Sirius discuter, à voix basse. La pointe de jalousie s'était rapidement transformée en une curiosité presque maladive, j'aurais pu beaucoup donner pour savoir ce qu'ils se disaient depuis le début du week-end.

Un regard vers la table des professeurs me fit comprendre qu'ils n'aimaient pas autant la blague que la table des Gryffondors.

Le repas se finit avec plus de calme qu'il n'avait commencé, Louise était surexcitée et parlait avec animation avec une deuxième année qui voulait s'acheter un hibou, leur conversation avait commencé par ce même deuxième année qui la complimentait sur sa coiffure. Et moi, je finissais mon assiette en tentant de ne pas trop afficher mon air morose. C'était un combat quotidien que je menais.

Le repas était d'ailleurs plutôt bon, ce qui contribuait à ma bonne humeur, ou la construire, je ne pouvais pas dire.

A la sortie, tandis que tout le monde se bousculait pour regagner leurs salles communes, Sirius se sépara de son groupe pour se pencher vers moi, ses cheveux bouclés me chatouillaient la joue.

« Hey, Marlene, t'as pas l'air en forme. Tu as besoin de compagnie ? »

Oui.

« Oh je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis, je suis très en forme. »

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, tirant ma joue dans une attitude à la fois enfantine et infantilisante.

« Je vois ça, et c'est pour cela que je t'offre ma compagnie. »

Je secouais la tête, un sourire étirant mes lèvres. Sirius Black, sous ses airs de belle enflure, était définitivement une belle personne. Et le rencontrer avait probablement eu autant d'impacts dans ma vie que ma rencontre avec Malia.

Et en parlant du loup…

« Je me demandais… » Commençais-je doucement, presque craintivement. « De quoi vous parliez avec Malia ? »

Il me lança un regard que je jugeais moqueur, jugeant certainement que j'étais bien trop curieuse pour mon propre bien.

« De toi, bien évidemment. »

Je ne réussis à comprendre s'il avait volontairement enlevé toute trace d'ironie de sa voix, tant ce commentaire me paraissait surréaliste. J'étais soudainement prise de sueurs froides, qu'avaient-ils bien pu raconter sur moi ?

« Quand on apprend à la connaître, c'est un vrai moulin à paroles. »

Peut-être qu'il disait ça pour me faire peur, très bien, c'était réussi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Malia parlait de moi dans mon dos. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas avoir parlé de… de _ça_ ?

« Elle m'a raconté beaucoup de choses sur la grande Marlene McKinnon. Tu me caches des choses, alors, » Ajouta-t-il en me touchant le bout du nez, me faisant loucher de stupéfaction.

Ma lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler, de colère ou d'appréhension, peut-être d'un savant mélange des deux.

« Elle t'a dit que je… »

« Probablement. »

Je m'arrêtais et fermais les yeux un moment _. Réfléchis Marlene, ne te laisse pas submerger par tes émotions, Malia n'est pas le genre de fille qui échange un secret contre une sucrerie._ Je n'y arrivais pas.

« Elle… Elle… » Je n'arrivais même plus à formuler de penser cohérente, comme cette peste avait pu trahir mon secret pour un garçon dont elle venait de se lier ? « Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ? A moi ? »

Sirius recula un pas, alors que ma rage explosait. Je n'avais jamais était bonne pour contenir mes émotions de toute façon, alors une crise de nerfs de plus ou de moins…

« Du calme, je… Je le savais de toute façon que tu n'étais pas une fillette sage et prude, » Tempéra-t-il.

Je relevais mon regard vers lui, comment pouvait-il me répondre ce genre de choses ?

« Et si elle le dit à tout le monde, tu y as pensé à ça ? Pourquoi te l'avoir dit à toi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi, maintenant ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose de bien vu, je sais que ça ne l'est pas. Je suis différente, je suis à part, aux yeux des monstres je serai un… un… » Je repris mon souffle, qui s'était perdu avec la fin de ma phrase. « Un monstre… »

Le visage jovial de Sirius s'était déformé par l'inquiétude, je devais faire peine à voir.

« Comment a-t-elle pu te dire que j'étais… que… »

Il s'approcha de moi, et je compris soudainement, en sondant ses deux yeux gris, que Malia ne lui avait rien dit de tout ça. Quelle imbécilité je venais de faire ?

« Que tu es quoi, Marlene ? » Son ton était si doux que je ne pus me résoudre à répondre autre chose que la vérité.

« Je suis lesbienne. »


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

Sirius et moi ne nous étions pas reparlés depuis le petit incident, je ne savais pas comment je devais le prendre, ce que je devais faire, comment je devais réagir.

Cela faisait si peu de temps que nous nous connaissions que l'idée de le décevoir ou de le perdre n'aurait pas dû m'effrayer à ce point. Pourtant, c'était ce qui était en train d'arriver, cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne m'avait pas adressé la parole, ni même un regard. Malia me lançait de temps à autre un regard inquiet devinant sans peine le mal qui me rongeait.

Dans mon grand égoïsme, j'avais cessé de penser à ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur de ma tête et à l'extérieur du château, à la guerre, à ma mère…. J'avais cessé de penser aux ASPICS et à mes futures études d'Auror, malgré le temps qui passait à une vitesse affolante et les couvertures inquiétantes de nombreuses gazettes sorcières.

Tout notre petit monde était secoué par la crainte de l'arrivée imminente d'un des plus puissants mages noirs que le monde n'ait jamais porté. J'allais les protéger de lui et de tous les autres qui viendraient ensuite.

« Mar… » Commença une petite voix triste. « Marly, ça ne va pas ? »

Je relevais les yeux vers la petite tête blonde de Louise, elle faisait la moue et semblait sincèrement inquiète. Quand je pensais à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, je m'en voulais soudainement de me morfondre sur ma pauvre petite vie.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Lou, j'ai survécu à pire. »

Elle sourit doucement, et passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Louise était gentille, ses yeux étaient toujours doux, et elle ne semblait jamais en colère, comme si son humeur était toujours égale. J'étais un peu comme elle avant de laisser un ouragan entrer dans ma tête, c'était peut-être pour cela que nous nous entendions si bien.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, au juste ? »

Je lui accordais un sourire léger, ébouriffant ses courts cheveux.

Je devrais peut-être lui dire, après tout, elle était l'une de mes meilleures amies et cela faisait six ans qu'elle était à mes côtés. Mais Lily aussi était ma meilleure amie, et il était hors de question qu'elle soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Louise et Lily pourraient très bien accepter _ça_ , mais pas moi.

J'embrassais son front doucement, lui demandais comment elle allait, et notre conversation se termina sur une note plus légère. Elle me parlait de sa sœur, de ses notes en hausse en Potions, des choses les plus joyeuses qui lui passaient par la tête, très probablement parce qu'elle savait comment voir la vie du bon côté, contrairement à d'autres.

Elle était jolie Louise, comme un soleil dardant ses rayons sur nous. Louise et Lily étaient nos soleils, et Poudlard –ainsi que moi-même- avions bien besoin d'un bain de soleil.

L'ambiance durant le premier cours de la journée était spécialement morose. Nous avions appris le matin même qu'un groupe de mangemorts avaient tendus une embuscade à plusieurs Aurors. Le bilan était catastrophique.

Notre professeur n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il semblait fatigué et arborait un air mélancolique. Parfois nous captions son regard, rempli de détresse alors qu'il brillait hier de fierté. Il avait bien plus peur que nous de ce qui allait nous arriver en sortant d'ici, alors que nous étions tout de même les premiers concernés.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal commençait sous les plus mauvais hospices.

« Psst. »

Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de moi et tentais de me concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le cours, ce qui était une tâche ardue quand tout le monde autour de moi chuchotait.

« Psst, McKinnon. »

Je me retournais pour apercevoir un Sirius Black très occupé à m'empêcher d'écouter ce cours. Il était penché sur sa table et faisait de petits bruits très désagréables avec sa bouche. Mon cœur fit un bond en se rendant compte que cela signifiait qu'il me parlait de nouveau.

Une grue un papier se posa sur mon bureau. Louise me lança un regard moqueur lorsque je m'empressai avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme de l'attraper. Le bougre me donnait rendez-vous à dix heures près des salles d'Etudes des Runes du quatrième étage.

Je fronçais les sourcils, il n'y avait pas d'informations complémentaires sur s'il me considérait comme un monstre ou comme une personne normale, je ne savais pas comment je devais le pendre, ou si je devais prendre quoi que ce soit. Peut-être avais-je tort et les gens étaient tous ouverts d'esprit et prêts à m'accepter telle que j'étais.

Impossible, ça ne pouvait pas se passer aussi facilement que ça. Je déglutissais avec difficulté, je ne voulais pas aller affronter Sirius, mais j'avais en même temps terriblement envie de l'affronter.

« Alors ? » Me fit Louise.

« Alors ? » Répétais-je naïvement.

« Tu vas y aller ? »

Cette gredine avait lu par-dessus mon épaule, je la fusillais donc du regard. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle se mêle de ma vie comme ça. Et même si le fait qu'elle pense que Sirius me faisait du rentre-dedans servait plutôt bien à la protection du secret que je gardais précieusement –mais pas assez pour que Malia et Sirius ne soient pas au courant-, je n'aimais pas l'idée de servir aux ragots. J'avais déjà assez donné.

Je pris une grande inspiration et roulais des yeux exagérément.

« Tu ne veux pas te concentrer sur le cours, toi ? » Je grognais peu élégamment à mon amie.

De toute évidence, elle ne le voulait pas, alors que la DCFM était une matière très importante et ce peu importe le métier que nous pouvions avoir en tête. Peut-être le problème était-il que rien ne lui passait par la tête, à cette stupide Gryffondor.

« C'est toi la stupide Gryffondor. »

J'avais parlé à voix haute, l'heure était grave.

« Tu devrais y aller, » Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. « Et tu devrais aussi changer de soutien gorge, celui-ci est vraiment moche. »

Je pris un moment pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de me dire avant de froncer les sourcils et de porter la main à ma poitrine.

« Arrête de me mater ! » M'exclamais-je certainement un peu trop fort.

« Jamais, » Répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Le rose me monta aux joues rapidement.

A la fin de cours, je me rendis compte que mes notes étaient bien maigres, je les jetais dans mon sac et retrouvais Lily, tout sourire, à la porte des cachots. J'adorais les cours de Potions avec Slughorn, c'était l'occasion de mourir de chaud et manquer de mourir dès qu'on faisait une erreur dans nos dosages. Une véritable partie de plaisir.

Et pour augmenter ce plaisir, Slughorn voulait que nous préparions une potion potentiellement explosive qui pouvait potentiellement mettre le feu à nos cheveux, ainsi qu'à la table et certainement aux gens autour de nous.

Être sorcier était spécialement dangereux. Que ce soit dans cette école ou ailleurs.

« Tu devrais t'attacher les cheveux, » Me conseilla la rousse.

« J'ai oublié ma pince. »

Elle me regarda d'un air dubitatif, se demandant sûrement comment j'avais pu faire une telle chose.

« Il faut vraiment tout faire ici, » Grommela-t-elle, prenant un élastique dans son sac et se plaçant derrière moi pour m'attacher les cheveux.

Ce geste simple provoqua l'apparition d'un léger sourire sur mon visage.

Si je me mettais à rougir, je prétendrais que c'était à cause de la chaleur que dégageaient les chaudrons, quelle idée de faire ce genre de cours dans une pièce fermée et humide aussi ?

A mon plus grand désarroi, la journée passa très rapidement, l'allégresse que je pouvais éprouver aux côtés de Lily était très vite remplacée par l'appréhension. Et l'appréhension de voir un chaudron exploser était elle aussi remplacée par l'appréhension de voir l'heure passer à une vitesse folle. Il était dix-huit heures, mes doigts jouaient avec la lanière de mon sac nerveusement, mon respiration était hachée et ma mâchoire serrée. _Il fallait qu'on parle_. Je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas ça du tout.

Je l'aperçus, alors qu'il apparaissait au détour d'un couloir. Mon cœur rata un battement. Comment allait se passer cette entrevue ? Etant donné la mine soucieuse qu'il affichait, il était fort probable que la réponse soit mal. J'avais bien trop l'habitude des entrevues qui se passaient mal pour imaginer autre chose, à vrai dire.

La première chose qu'il fit en me voyant fut de me prendre dans ses bras. Je ne réussis à me séparer de lui qu'au bout de quelques minutes, mon corps tremblait et mes mains s'agrippaient à sa cape dans l'énergie du désespoir. Il ne me détestait pas, _oh quand je raconterai ça à Malia !_

« Tout va bien, tout va bien, je suis là. »

Il continuait de me murmurer des mots rassurants jusqu'à ce que j'accepte de le lâcher. Après avoir repris mon calme, il s'installa en face de moi et pris un ton calme en commençant à parler.

« On va repartir sur des bases saines, d'accord ? Pour commencer, tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi ton homosexualité te met dans un état pareil ? »

Je m'étouffais dans ma salive, c'était bien la peine d'essayer de me rassurer pendant dix minutes pour finalement être sec et distant.

« Pourquoi mon homosexualité ne te met pas dans un état pareil ? Tu sais combien de personnes sont foutues dehors, combien de personnes sont battues, parfois pire, parce que personne ne les acceptent pour ce qu'ils sont et ce qu'ils ressentent et… »

« Je vois que ce sujet te tient à cœur, mais… » Il fit une pause pour chercher ses mots. « Ne t'inquiète pas, d'accord ? Il ne t'arrivera rien, je te le promets. »

Je hochais lentement la tête. Je ne savais pas par où commencer, quoi dire et pourquoi je continuais à avoir peur.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de mes douces et soyeuses lèvres.

« Non… Oui, je ne sais pas, » Répondis-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains. J'avais tellement de choses à raconter.

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi, finissant par s'agenouiller devant moi et pris mes mains dans les siennes. C'était trop, je commençais à être gênée par son comportement envers moi, peut-être que Louise avait raison et qu'il me draguait. D'une façon très étrange. Je retirais vivement mes mains et détournais le regard.

« Marlene ? »

« La vie est tellement compliquée ! » J'explosais d'un air mélodramatique.

« Je sais, » Répondit-il avec un sourire, j'avais trop souvent tendance à oublier ce qu'il avait dû traverser, moi et mes problèmes stupides…

« Je suis désolée, » Dis-je d'une petite voix.

Il sourit gentiment, il se demandait peut-être quelle mouche avait bien pu me piquer pour que je réagisse aussi violemment. J'étais quelqu'un de calme, qui mâchait ses mots et tentait de ne pas faire de vague. Enfin, aussi peu que possible, il ne fallait pas oublier que j'étais une stupide et téméraire Gryffondor.

« Je suis désolé, aussi. »

Je haussais un sourcil.

« Pourquoi. »

« Je ne sais pas, » Il continuait de sourire. « Mais je suis désolé quand même. »

Après un certain moment d'hésitation, je vis Sirius se pencher encore un peu plus vers moi, ses cheveux me chatouillaient le nez et je sentais son souffle contre mon oreille.

« Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi, je suis là, je peux t'aider, » Sa voix était douce et sa promiscuité me rassurait et m'enjoignait à me confier.

Un coup d'œil vers mes mains tremblantes m'informa que mon corps, lui, n'était pas prêt à se confier.

« Allez, Marlene… »

Je me raclais la gorge nerveusement, la sécurité que je ressentais quelques secondes auparavant se transformait doucement en gêne. J'avais envie de partir en courant loin de cet endroit et de ne pas avoir envie de lui crier tout ce que je ressentais.

Sirius se recula de quelques centimètres, et s'assit avec une grande délicatesse devant moi –ou alors il s'était laissé tomber, je ne m'en rappelais plus vraiment.

Je sentis ma tête commencer à me tourner et mes mains cessèrent de trembler, mon regard se fixa dans le sien et je compris soudainement que c'était une chance de déballer mon sac qu'il me tendait, chose que j'avais bien trop souvent envie de faire au milieu de la Grande Salle en ce moment.

« Je suis amoureuse de Lily, » Dis-je finalement d'une voix cassée.

« Moi aussi. »

Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte de ce qu'il me disait, mes yeux papillonnèrent alors que mon cerveau digérait lentement les informations.

« Quoi… »

« Moi aussi je suis amoureux de Lily. »

Je le regardais, bouche bée, et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Est-ce que toute cette fichue école était tombée sous le charme de Lily Evans ou s'était-ce répandue comme une maladie chez un petit groupe de Gryffondors ?


End file.
